


痒by鸽鸽鸽鸽鸽鸽

by Peigonisgood



Category: AAA - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peigonisgood/pseuds/Peigonisgood





	痒by鸽鸽鸽鸽鸽鸽

1  
周莘在门铃响起时下意识地看了看腕上的机械表，上面的时间是晚上十点半。他又静坐了几秒，非常迅速地将他在l国的关系网过了一遍，从书房走到门前的片刻他筛选出了一些同事，但没有一个事先联系过他，就算是有十万火急的紧急手术，也不应该是直接找上门来。  
所以，当周莘透过猫眼，看到门外站着的是林鸾，他对门刚住进来的中国人，乍然还有些情理之中的感觉。

虽然说在L国这个不知名的欧洲小国，中国人的数量少到每年入境人数不超过三位数，但是周莘和林鸾的公寓哪怕是面对面，两个人并没有产生在异国他乡惺惺相惜的友情。一则是林鸾一个星期前才搬进来，这一个星期两人的接触也屈指可数，二则是作为医生的周莘给人的感觉也是自带威严，他的眉骨深邃，要是换个发色不一定会被认作是亚洲人，林鸾也是特别怕麻烦人的性子，哪怕一个人在l国人生地不熟，他也从未求助过周莘，真要说交集，也只有那么一两次。  
而今天，林鸾来敲了周莘的门。

周莘开了门，他一手扶着门边，一手插着裤兜，他没表现的想要询问发生了什么，而只是站在那儿，等林鸾开口，见林鸾眨着眼欲言又止，半天没说出个连贯的句子，周莘便很轻微地一点头，然后松开扶着门边的手，问林鸾要不要进来。  
林鸾进来了，和周莘擦肩而过的时候很轻地说了声谢谢。

周莘示意林鸾坐到客厅的沙发，然后去厨房给他倒了杯水。晶莹剔透的玻璃杯放到茶几上后周莘坐到了侧方的单人沙发，他的背有些弓，手肘放在膝盖的地方，十指很自然的相握。  
等秦鸾双手捧着水杯喝到一半再放下，周莘才问，有什么可以帮你吗？  
他的语调平常，但林鸾却像受了什么刺激，握着玻璃杯的手差点一抖。他有些哆嗦的抽回了双手，全都塞回两侧的口袋里，良久他才又伸出手，然后将一张便签放在周莘面前。  
周莘不言，几秒后拿起然后翻到背面，那上面有五行英文，如果周莘不是医生，他也会觉得这些单词过于专业而偏僻。  
在拿起那张纸之前，周莘有想过秦鸾是不是生了病，那张纸上所提到的也确实是一些药名。  
可那些药里，没有一个是周莘觉得林鸾会需要的。

周莘不露神色地一挑眉尾，他握着那张纸，视线重新落在秦鸾脸上。林鸾低着头，抿着唇又咬着牙关，像是即将说出口的话太难以启齿，他还没彻底准备好。  
所以又是周莘先开得口。  
周莘陈述了一个事实：“这些在L国，都是处方药。”  
林鸾抬头，他并没有从周莘脸上看到类似好奇或者轻快的情感，这些许缓解了林鸾的紧张，也像个契机，让林鸾鼓起勇气开口。  
“我、我有一个朋友。”

作为一个神经外科医生，周莘也不止一次听到一些患者对自己的病症羞于说出口，而用“我有一个朋友”来展开咨询，林鸾从进门开始的紧张也一直在印证这一点。  
但林鸾之后磕磕巴巴说出来的症状，又确实不可能是发生在他身上。

周莘一直在听，时不时的嗯声和点头，来表示他了解情况，症状说完以后林鸾红了脸，问周莘可不可以帮忙弄到这些药。  
周莘又问：“所以你的这位女性朋友是中国人？”  
“嗯？”林鸾撇了撇头，像是在思考，然后说“是”。  
那也勉强能理解了，周莘想，那张薄薄的便签在他指尖打转，思忖片刻后，周莘直截了当地说了个“no”，拒绝了林鸾的要求。  
“妇科不是我主攻，哪怕是，我也不会就仅仅根据你转述的这些描述就给出一些药。”周莘扬了扬那张便签，“要劳烦你转告那位朋友，女性私处的瘙痒其实是非常常见的症状，哪怕是个人卫生打理的再好也不能保证百分百不中招。但是病变的原因太多，光靠语言描述是得不出结论的，你的朋友更需要去医院做一个常规检查，这样才能对症下药。”  
周莘一停顿：“如果你的朋友需要，我可能帮她预约我所在的医院。”  
“不用！”林鸾拒绝的非常迅速。  
周莘觉得奇怪，但还是继续做思想工作：“我知道私处的不适会给一些女性非常大的心理压力，并且很难下定决心去求助医生，尤其是现在，人身处异国他乡更加孤立无援，但是既然她来求助你，你又来求助我，你们已经迈出了第一步，这很好。所以我的建议是，第二步，预约，第三步，去医院就诊。这些我都可以帮忙。”  
“我知道应该去医院，但是、但是可不可以……”林鸾没说下去，他另一只手也从口袋里伸出来，带出一个信封塞到周莘手里。  
周莘狐疑的打开，看到里面一小叠大额的欧元，眉头蹙起。  
“可不可以不去医院。”林鸾语气里的姿态很低，“不去医院，你帮我弄到这些药就成，然后这些钱都给你。”  
“这些药是你在网上查的？”  
林鸾点头。  
“那好。”周莘将装着钱的信封随手扔到茶几上，指着便签上那几个药给林鸾科普这些都用于什么病理引起的。之前林鸾讲症状的时候都会很含糊的说下面，但周莘就会用术语代替，包括现在，从他嘴里出来的也都是医学上的专用词，听得林鸾脸更烧，恨不得找条地缝钻进去。  
“你的朋友难道想每一种可能都自己试过去？这只会增加耐药性，效果适得其反，治疗也会越来越麻烦。”周莘将信封推回到林鸾面前，“我希望你的朋友能信任医学，我可以介绍一个非常好的医生给她，也是女性。医生的英语都说得很好，沟通也不成问题。只要做一个常规检查就能确诊，药物和预约门诊的钱加起来都用不了这个信封里半张的钱。”  
那张便签也被周莘推回给林鸾：“你的朋友需要的是医生。”  
林鸾依旧端端正正地坐在那里，双腿紧闭，手规规矩矩地放在大腿上，他像是没听进去周莘的一句话，眼巴巴看着周莘的时候又问了一遍：“可不可以不去医院？”  
“道理我都懂，但是可不可以不去医院？”

周莘打量眼前的这个少年，短发，喉结以及平坦的胸腹，这是个货真价实的男性，可现在却哀求般地说不要去医院，好像他列举的那个朋友确实是他自己。  
“求求你了。”林鸾湿漉着眼，“你是我现在知道的唯一一个中国人，你还是医生，求你了，如果你不帮我，我真的不知道还能找谁。”  
周莘很敏锐地从这句话中听出悖论，但并不打算细究，只是摇摇头。  
“我很抱歉。”周莘说，“我可以帮她预约医生，但是我帮不了她拿到这些药。”

周莘不再言语，送客的意思很明显。僵持一会儿后林鸾颓然地站起身，拖着步子往门的方向走。周莘出于礼节将人送到门口，也没有再叮嘱什么，见林鸾出去后没回头，也打算关门。  
但门关到一半，林鸾转过了身，将手抵在那里，阻止了门锁落下。  
这时候周莘和林鸾靠的很近。林鸾不算矮，只是看上去瘦，净身高也有176，是周莘太高了，近距离面对面的时候两人差了大半个头，林鸾得仰着看他，相比去其他男性而言更秀气的眉皱着，他眨着眼，好几次都短暂地发出气音，是想说什么又没说出口。  
“如果——”林鸾对周莘说，“如果那个朋友就是我……”  
林鸾绞着腿，不敢再看周莘。  
“如果那个朋友就是我，你能帮我吗？”

 

2  
虽说周莘才刚三十而立，但是在手术台上也站了五六年，什么奇病怪症没见过，就算是至亲突然得了不治之症，周莘也难说会有什么悸动。  
但听一个男性说自己有女性才有的难言之隐，周莘倒真的是头一次，头脑也一瞬间的空白。  
但林鸾没有理由骗他，也没有必要以这种方式开个玩笑。他的新邻居沉默且自立，甚至可以说倔强到固执的程度。他们上一次的对话还是在一个雨天。L国的秋季多雨，林鸾从超市提着大包小包并没有带伞，周莘凑巧开车经过的时候林鸾正躲在一颗苹果树下护着两个大塑料袋。周莘鸣笛，示意林鸾过来搭车，林鸾只是摆摆手，说他可以等出租车。  
L国出租的计价和国内价格在数额上差不太多，只不过一个是人民币一个是欧元，林鸾能住得起和周莘一栋的房子，想必家境也算殷实，但周莘在这里住了一年多，知道雨天的出租尤为难打，周莘不算热心肠，油门都已经踩下去了，看到后视镜里缩着身子的林鸾，还是熄了火，打着伞下车，不由分说地将林鸾的塑料袋提上了车。一路上林鸾都是在说“谢谢”，“太麻烦你了”，“不好意思”，好像周莘是什么绝世大好人。到公寓楼下后雨也没有之前那么大，明明他们就住在对门，林鸾也不要周莘帮忙，两手提着袋子，冒着雨就冲进去了。

现在，他的邻居再一次坐到那张沙发上，这一次不再有欲盖弥彰的一个朋友，而仅仅是谈他自己。

两人又陷入了沉默，林鸾因为尴尬而含颚，这使得他本来就不算明显的喉结根本看不出。这让周莘想到很早，他刚出国读医学本科的那两年。那是基础阶段，所有学科都要涉略，之后的分流他选了神经外科，其他学科虽然不精通，但也略懂。  
但在林鸾之前，两性畸形他也只在教科书上看到过，从来没有见过活生生的实体。  
周莘想到他以前说过的话，如果对象是林鸾，那么第二步不是预约，而是放下心理防线，将实情告诉自己。  
“我这样…”林鸾指着自己，“我这样去不了医院。”  
是啊，除了看上去，他的护照上写的性别也是男，这么多年也一定是被当成男孩子养，难道要他在异国他乡去挂妇科的号，一个男人，去看妇科？

“周医生，我、我求求你。”林鸾紧闭的膝盖小幅度的蹭动，“我不是实在受不了了，我也不会来向你求助。但是下面…下面痒的实在受不了了。不止是白天，我这一个星期都没睡好觉，每天晚上都难受到睡不着，睡着了也会难受的醒过来。我、我以前也从来没有经历过这种难受，我以为这会像感冒发烧，可以忍过去，可是……”  
“如果是真菌或者霉菌类的感染，是不能靠忍熬过去的，必须要用药。”周莘的声音虽然低，但是语速并不快，字句也都斟酌过，以免林鸾因为羞愧而难以开口。  
“我去药店也问过，店员说所有的这些都是处方药，一定要有医院的证明，可是我去不了医院，周医生。”林鸾拽着衣角死命地摇头，“我也不想去，这里的医生又会怎么看我。”  
“这你完全不用担心。医生的本职是救死扶伤，对所有患者都是一视同仁，绝对不会对病人有任何偏见。你能信任我，那我也希望你能信任我推荐给你的医生。”  
“就是你之前说的那个女医生吗？”林鸾轻轻地问。  
周莘思虑了片刻，正要说他也有同性的医生可以推荐，又没有说出口。他看着面前这个小心翼翼正襟危坐的年轻人，意识到他对去医院还是十足的抵触。  
“那要不这样。”周莘柔声道，“那张便签上的几个药在国内也比较常见，我想这也是你列举的原因之一，但是在L国或许有一些本土的非处方药，也能暂时的缓解你的不适，我可以帮你联系我的同事，以‘我有一个朋友’开头来咨询她的意见，不会暴露你的任何信息，然后听听她有什么意见，你看这样行吗？”  
林鸾用力的点点头，是可以接受。  
“那好。”周莘掏出了手机，“但是你刚才说的症状都太过于模糊，。我希望——”他慢慢地，柔和地说，“我希望，你能先更具体的，把你的症状告诉我。”

林鸾一愣，呆呆地看着周莘，没摇头，也没说话。  
“或许这样，我问一些基本的问题，然后你来回答，不想说的话也可以摇头或者点头。”  
说完后周莘没有催促，而是给了林鸾足够的时间考虑。  
良久林鸾抬起眼，询问地看着周莘：“可以。”

“好。”周莘于是将身子更往前倾，使得林鸾能和他平视，削弱了自己体型上的攻击性。  
“除了瘙痒，还有一些别的异样症状吗？比如分泌物颜色，或者有没有出血。”  
“分泌物是正常的，也…也没有异味，没有出血。”  
“就是痒？”  
林鸾点头。  
“那你能否确定痒的部位？”  
林鸾张了张嘴。

“如果只是外部，那有可能只是皮肤的问题而不是感染，但如果是内部，那基本上可以确定是感染，要用的也一定是这边的处方药了。”  
林鸾垂着头，唇瓣动了动，是说了一两个字，但周莘没有听到。  
“嗯？”  
林鸾又开口了，但声音还是小的听不清楚。  
“不好意思，我刚才没听清。”  
“我说——”林鸾的音量终于正常 ，可马上又泄了气，那两个字几近委屈。  
林鸾说：“都痒。”

林鸾攥着衣角的手一直在用力，此刻都绷着筋络凸起，但林鸾的手很好看，十指纤长指甲圆润，也很符合他小提琴演奏者的身份。  
然后那双手被旁边的周莘安抚性地握住。  
林鸾的第一反应是抽出来，但周莘并没有用力，只是手掌覆在林鸾手背上，林鸾反而没了强烈的抵触，动了动，又放回了原处。

“林鸾，我知道你觉得害羞，羞愧，难以启齿。如果你是向别人求助，他们确实可能会好奇，打趣。但是我是个医生。”  
周莘道：“我是个医生，在我眼里，你是需要帮助的人，你既然向我求助，那我一定会倾尽我所能来帮助你，你没有必要在我面前有什么隐瞒，也不要觉得，你和我说了实情，我以后会用异样的目光看你。”  
周莘道：“林鸾，相信我，放轻松。”

林鸾感受到周莘手掌的问题，颤着气息说，好。  
周莘问：“那我可以继续吗？”  
林鸾点头。

周莘问：“你是什么时候感觉不适的？”  
“来这里的第二天。”  
“能再具体一点吗，比如说是在吃了什么东西或者碰了什么东西之后？”  
“应该是在去马戏团的洗手间之后。我…我本来是准备去剧院报道，但我去错了地方，来到马戏团的那个剧院，我那时候又比较着急想解手，就去了旁边一个环境不是特别好的卫生间。然后晚上回到家，我就觉得很不舒服。”  
周莘点了点头：“那我再问最后一个问题，然后我帮你打电话。”  
“好。”  
“最后一个问题，那次解手，你用的是前面，还是后面？”

林鸾的脸先是红透，然后又瞬间变得煞白：“我是男人！我——”  
意识到自己语气太冲，林鸾又连忙改口：“对不起对不起……”  
“没事。”周莘安抚着解释，“我必须得问清楚，因为这样就能排除是不是由尿道感染引起的。”  
周莘拿起手机开始翻通讯录：“我现在帮你联系我的同事，你还有什么需要我了解的吗？”  
林鸾摇头，他听到拨号的嘟嘟声了，他突然抓住了周莘的手。

林鸾说：“就那一次。”  
“什么？”  
“那里用来解手……”林鸾垮着肩膀，认命般地和周莘实话实说，“我只有那天，前面…也不舒服，所以用了后面。”他眼巴巴地看着周莘，像有什么碾过他的尊严，“真的就那一次。”

“好，我知道了。”周莘没有表现的错愕或者惊奇，就像他之前说的，林鸾是需要他帮助的病人，他不会施以任何偏见。  
电话接通前周莘安慰林鸾，和他说，会好起来的。

 

3

那通电话周莘开的免提，坐在一边的林鸾能清清楚楚听到他们说的每一句话。除了一些医学上的专业用词，林鸾能听懂他们交谈的一切，电话那头的医生也如周莘所建议的那样，希望“这位朋友”能尽快就医，毕竟这一症状的病因实在太广，但只要做一些检查，就能很快筛选并且对症下药。  
周莘挂了电话，侧过头看一脸沮丧的林鸾：“需要我帮你预约吗？”  
原本林鸾还抱有一丝希望，但是那个医生刚才说了，一些可能有帮助的止痒药物在L国也不是OTC（非处方药），林鸾要想获得减缓，摆在他面前的也只有这一条路。  
“我可以帮你约在明天早上，就是刚才通话的那个医生，她是我们医院这一科室最权威的，你完全可以信任她。”  
林鸾看着周莘，欲言又止。  
“但是…就算是早上，也会有人看见。”  
看见我一个男人，进了妇科的门诊。

周莘一时也想不出什么其他法子，他倒是可以将人请到家中，但是之后一旦涉及到化验检查，又是必须在医院进行。  
“而且我现在…就已经难受的无法忍受了。”林鸾抹了把脸，狼狈地弓起背，那个姿势能让周莘清楚地看到林鸾后脖颈下方凸起的椎骨，这显得林鸾更加无助，像无法自我保护的小兽。  
周莘站起身，他走到客厅的柜橱前拿出里面的药盒,从里面翻出一支全新的，纸包装盒都没有拆开的药膏，重新坐回沙发后他把药膏递给林鸾，林鸾接过，拿到眼前一看，上面是中文。  
“这个药是我第一次来L国时从国内带过来的，在国内是OTC，但是在这里就是处方药。”周莘指了指包装盒，“这支适用于普通的皮肤过敏，药性比较温和所以可以用在那里，你今天晚上可以试一下，应该能有一定缓解。”  
“谢谢你。”林鸾喉结动了动，“周医生。”  
“但是这种药治标不治本，你还是需要一些更具有针对性的，比如一些药栓。”  
说来说去，周莘都是一个意思，林鸾需要医生，需要去医院。  
“好。”林鸾弱弱地答应。

从十点半林鸾敲了周莘的门开始，到周莘询问病情并且致电医生同事，林鸾在周莘家已经呆上了一个多小时。作为一个算不上熟识的邻居，周莘的帮助早已大大超出林鸾期待的范围，林鸾再拒绝或者推脱，那就是太不识好歹了。  
可他还是羞愧，并且难以接受，他要在另一个素未谋面的人面前掰开大腿。  
林鸾没有说，大周莘还是能感受到他的情绪，这让周莘也无法轻松。他又一次站起了身，只是这次走到了窗边。

L国的经济发展算不上好，不然中国人也不会这么少。但他们毕竟住在最市中心拥有一两百年悠久历史的公寓里，虽然路灯的光也被幽谧的夜色笼罩，但从周莘的视角，他还是能看到楼下对面的一家家奢侈品店的招牌，有一家不知为何还未熄灯，但CLOSED的小牌也已经挂在了门口。  
那个小牌让周莘灵光乍现，头脑中冒出了一个荒唐而又可行的办法，他不知道林鸾能不能接受，但林鸾确实有必要听一听。  
“或许我们可以这样。”周莘背着手，看着林鸾，“如果你觉得不妥，就当我没说过。”

 

第二天早上六点，周莘听到了三声敲门，这回他没有像昨天一样先看猫眼，而是了然门外的会是谁，直接推开。  
而看到面前的人，周莘也是一愣。  
林鸾很快就捕捉到周莘眼中的恍神，但他现在没有衣角可以攥，就只能揉搓着手指，问周莘：“很奇怪吗？”  
“不，很好，很…。”周莘也是一时想不到合适的形容词，想说好看或者自然，但都直觉不合适，林鸾也不会喜欢这样的评价。他轻咳了一声，跨出门槛后锁上了门，“走吧。”

林鸾跟着上了周莘的车，他坐在副驾驶室，上车后就不再说话，人也一直看着窗外，这让周莘只能看到林鸾的长假发，栗色的。  
尽管周莘在国外呆了十多年，他的审美也还是以白为美，他想到刚推开门时林鸾的那张脸，昨天晚上灯光太暖他没注意，今天这么一看，再配上那发色，肤色哪怕是和女生比，也算得上白皙。  
更何况林鸾现在就穿着裙子。

那裙子是周莘昨天晚上买的，他花了十分钟和一笔不菲的小费说服正在熬夜核算账单的服务生开门，然后花了两分钟挑了最素的一件女士衬衣和过膝裙，也不知道合不合适，他只管选最大的尺寸，这样林鸾肯定能穿。回来后林鸾提到过剧院的一些服装道具放在自己家里，其中就有一顶假发。  
然后林鸾就拿着药膏和衣服离开了，他对林鸾第二天的穿着没抱任何设想，只是希望林鸾穿起来像个女性就成。

周莘停在一个红绿灯口，林鸾还是没有回头，这让周莘可以明目张胆地再一次打量。因为是坐着，林鸾的衬衣塞入裙子的边缘有些褶皱，再往下是一根很细的皮带。昨天周莘只顾着买大的，也没怎么比划过实际尺寸，显然林鸾的腰要比他目测的要细，需要皮带扣住才能不往下掉。  
周莘昨天犹豫过，但还没没买高跟鞋，林鸾就穿着一双藏蓝色的帆布鞋，露出的一截小腿细直且光洁无瑕。周莘的视线再次往上，落在玻璃窗上倒映出的林鸾若隐若现的轮廓，他又想到方才推开门时林鸾的错愕，他看不到自己是什么神情，但也肯定不比林鸾淡定。  
就在这时林鸾回过了头，两人的视线刚好撞上，一两秒后又几乎同时错开，都各自看向前方。红灯也变绿，周莘忙着启火继续出发。  
他们很快就到了医院。不同于国内，在这里，私人医院的服务与医疗水准要远远高于公立，比如周莘供职的这一家，就是整个国家口碑最好的，没有之一，就算是提前预约，不是热门科室也未必能当天就诊。周莘能带林鸾这么早过来，显然是走了个后门。  
下车之前，周莘给了林鸾一个防菌口罩，林鸾戴上，小脸瞬间被遮了大半。  
他们进了医院大门，来来往往已经有了一些等待的患者，没有一个向他们投来异样的目光，也没有看出什么蹊跷。唯一可以称得上变故的是上手扶电梯时，一个拄拐杖的老奶奶有些颤巍，身子一斜就要摔到林鸾身上，周莘见状很敏锐的将林鸾护在身后，然后扶着老奶奶直到一同抵达电梯尽头。老奶奶不会说英语，林鸾又是听不懂这个国家的本土语言，周莘和她寒暄两句时就很沉默乖顺的站在他身后，等周莘的手穿过他的后背抚上他的肩，林鸾才会意地和他继续往前走。

周莘的科室也在二楼，他先把公文包放到自己的门诊室，然后陪着林鸾来到不远处的妇科，周莘先进的屋，林鸾还没见到医生本人，就听到清脆的一声“hi”。

林鸾进屋，眼前的女医生比他想象的要年轻太多，她站着，白大褂也不能掩盖身材的凹凸紧致，见林鸾进来，她俯下身推来一张靠椅，微笑着请林鸾坐下。  
想必昨天那通电话也是打给了这个医生，对林鸾的到来她没有丝毫的诧异，只是非常温柔地询问和确定林鸾的症状，有一些部位的名词林鸾听不懂，周莘就会帮忙翻译，三五分钟后她也做好了记录，然后开出两张化验的缴费单。  
林鸾接过，一张是常规血液化验，而另一张——

女医生戴上医用塑胶手套，从一旁的小箩筐里拿出一次性棉签和装棉签的玻璃器皿。林鸾转头看向内侧的小房间，一下子就知道呆会儿要发生什么。他反应很大，腾得站了起来往后退，唐突地让女医生也吓了一跳。

“林鸾。”周莘喊他的名字。他和医生说了句“对不起”，然后走到林鸾身边，低着嗓子在他耳边用中文说，“为了确诊，分泌物化验是必须的。”  
林鸾哀求般地看着周莘，头也小幅度地摇动。  
“林鸾…”周莘也不知道该说什么，“听话。”  
“可是我不想被别人看见……”  
“你要信任医生，你可以不向任何人袒露你的身体，但是可以对医生。”  
林鸾还是摇头，那双没被口罩遮住的大眼睛里有水，林鸾绝不是脆弱的人，是这一检查太令他的心理煎熬了，他还是无法说服他自己。

“林鸾…”周莘问他，“你信任我吗？”  
林鸾抽了抽鼻子，点点头。  
“这个检查必须做，如果你不愿意让她看到，你…”周莘也是少有的忐忑，“你愿意让我来帮你吗？”

 

周莘走过去，也不知道和Lina交涉了什么，她将手里的物什都给了周莘，周莘拿着，指了指内侧的那个小房间，和林鸾说，来。

 

4  
等林鸾也进入里面的那个房间，周莘将门关上，为了让林鸾安心，他将内侧的门锁扣上，这样就只能他们出去，外面的人进不来。  
这时候林鸾才摘了口罩，他捏着两边的钩耳廓的细绳，手足无措地站在那张妇检的床边。周莘将一次性垫纸铺在那张床上，手一指，是示意林鸾躺上去。  
周莘说：“先脱鞋和内裤。”

林鸾的视线往下，他脚边用来盛放用过的一次性垫纸的篓筐空空如也，这意味着他是今天来面诊的第一个，在他之后还有很多患者在等待，他不应该再畏畏缩缩摩挲时间。  
林鸾沉默着，踩着脚后跟脱了那双帆布鞋，他穿着很短的船袜，遮不住的脚踝绷得很紧，纤细的好像一只手就能握住。他脚踩在帆布鞋面上，手往裙子里面伸，往下一拉，脱出了一条棉质短裤和里面的内裤。  
像是怕周莘会对那条短裤产生困惑，林鸾解释：“我、我没有打底裤，就穿了睡裤。”  
“没事。”周莘安抚道，他还往后退了两步，给林鸾留出足够的空间躺倒床上。林鸾也确实坐上去了，抬起的腿岔开分别放在床两边用于固定的凹槽中，周莘询问林鸾他是否可以过来，林鸾手肘撑着上半身，仰起脑袋冲周莘点点头。  
周莘走了过来，林鸾的裙子只撩到膝盖偏上一点点，他什么也看不见，更别说取样。他问林鸾：“我可以把裙子再往上撩一点吗？”

林鸾还是点头，侧着头不看自己的正前面。周莘知道他害羞，所以动作也很慢，林鸾也配合的稍稍抬臀，让贴着垫纸的裙摆也被撩上来，使得周莘的视角不会被妨碍到。  
等到裙子都落到腰际，周莘握着棉签微微弯下腰。。

 

然后周莘的动作一滞。

 

他眼前的屄户光洁没有一丝毛发，形状像一个白面馒头上的小缝，那馒头很肥嫩，那道缝隙因为林鸾微张的腿而张开，能看到里面艳红的肉壁，那颜色过于妩媚，好像刚被使用过，好像被长期使用过。

而在那屄户上方，连接缝隙的又是一套完整的男性生殖器，同样也没有毛发，相比一般男性尺寸较小的阴茎和睾丸都软耷着，颜色和形状也都像是曾被精心打磨过。  
“周、周医生？”林鸾一直没感受到有什么碰触他的下体，便试探性地问。  
周莘听到了，忙不迭地恩了一声并且缓过神。尽管有心理准备，但是听林鸾说和自己亲眼看到，这两种感觉全然不同。

“我、嗯…我现在需要移动凹槽，让你腿打开的幅度更大一点，可以吗？”  
“可以的。”

周莘得到许可，调动凹槽让林鸾的腿掰开呈一百度左右。如果林鸾不是双性体质，那么这个幅度已经够医生看到屄户内侧，但林鸾女性器官的尺寸只有正常的三分之二，光靠掰开腿，周莘无法看清内侧，也取不到分泌物。  
就在周莘思虑该如何开口时，林鸾问：“我是不是要用手掰开那里？”

 

反倒是周莘回问：“可以吗？”  
林鸾没有再语，而是双手往下，手指小心翼翼地碰触到那条缝隙的两边，他稍稍用力外两边撑开，肥美的外阴才露了出来，周莘看到了那个因为身体的紧张而一张一合的入口，克制地捏着棉签将它往里探，寻找阴道里的分泌物。

来之前林鸾清洗过，入口往里干净的只有一圈媚肉，周莘只能越探越深，也不知道触碰到哪里，林鸾突然发出一声呻吟般的气音，随后迅速地闭起腿，坐起身在床上抱住膝盖。

“对不起。”  
“对不起。”  
异口同声地，两人都说了抱歉的话。

“我弄疼你了。”  
“我吓到你了。”

两人面面厮觑，陷入微妙的沉默。

“我——”周莘扬了扬那根棉签，“我还没取到。”  
“好。”林鸾还是抱着膝盖，没有其他动作。

 

“周医生，我还是很怕。”林鸾垂眼看着凹槽连接的绑带，声音很轻，“要不你把我的腿绑起来吧，不然我还是会忍不住缩回去。”  
周莘没有任何回应，林鸾也不敢看他，抿着嘴撑着身子往前慢慢一挪，他不想再让周莘难做，双手抓住凹槽的绑带就要往自己小腿上绑。  
然后他的手腕被周莘握住，手上的动作也被制止。

“我们再试一次，我不想把你束缚住，好像……”  
好像你是什么物品。

“我们再试一次，放松，好吗？”  
林鸾点了点头，蜷着脚趾再次掰开腿，他重新躺下，还是自己掰开屄户的缝隙，棉签伸进来的时候他还是无法抑制地闷哼一声，然后那被戳扎的触感就消失了，周莘将棉签放入玻璃器皿，然后将一旁的衣物递给支起身的林鸾。等林鸾穿好又重新戴上口罩，他们才一起出去。  
之后，周莘轻车熟路地带林鸾去做血检，然后让林鸾在他的办公室里等待，他要把那瓶蘸着分泌物的棉签送去化验，林鸾也没有等多久，约莫十分钟后周莘就回来了，并且提着两个咖啡店的纸袋。

林鸾坐在他办公桌的对面，周莘便坐回自己原来的位置，将其中一份放到林鸾面前。因为预料到会有血检，所以昨天周莘就提醒过林鸾空腹，想必现在也该饿了。  
周莘对林鸾说：“趁热吃。”

林鸾说了句“谢谢”，他闻到浓郁的黑咖啡的香气，但他喝了口自己那份热饮，是醇牛奶，旁边的主食是一份三明治，林鸾拆开包装，三明治是热的。  
林鸾确实饿，也没顾上什么形象，一咬就是一大口，然后鼓着腮帮子慢慢地嚼，嚼的时候两手握着还没吃完的三明治，眼睛也盯着。这些小动作全都落在了周莘眼里，周莘只是小口喝着热咖啡，都没有碰自己手边的吃食，是怕弄出声响打扰到聚精会神如小松鼠一样护食的林鸾。  
直到三明治吃到一半，林鸾才翕动着睫毛抬起眼，问周莘：“你怎么不吃啊？”  
周莘这才拿出自己那份，是蔬菜海鱼沙拉，上面裹上一层特制的酱料，质地和颜色都像是酸奶。

周莘拿起叉子，吃得心不在焉，吃到有饱腹感后他余光看到林鸾勾着嘴角在笑，等他抬起头，林鸾扬起的弧度更甚，翻了翻纸袋没见到有纸巾，就指着自己的嘴角，示意周莘上面粘上了酸奶。  
周莘看不见，只能凭林鸾的提示去抹，林鸾摇摇头，左顾右盼后发现了纸巾盒，抽出一张后往周莘嘴边送，轻轻擦拭后就非常迅速地缩回手，他眨了眨眼，就又低下了头，视线又全都是还没吃完的早餐。那模样不能说乖巧，但总能让人觉得舒服，像个被保护的很好还未真正长大的孩子。如果周莘没有亲眼见过林鸾的下体，哪怕他知道林鸾有着为肉欲而生的双性体质，他也会相信林鸾不管是身体还是心灵，都是干净的。

 

但是林鸾的阴蒂穿过孔。

 

当林鸾掰开大腿，将肥美的屄户呈现在他的面前，同样展露无遗的还有那颗殷红的果实，在那脆弱而又敏感的地方，能让身体的主人通往极致的痛苦与欢愉的私密之处，却有这么一个小小的，人为的瑕疵。

周莘想知道是谁干的。  
他甚至觉得躁动，胸中燃起无名的怒火，是谁这么残忍地伤害过林鸾，还是——

周莘看着眼前的年轻人，看着那双手。很多人会说拿手术刀的手好看，但比起医生，那些与乐器为伴的手才是真的美。周莘没有去看剧的爱好，他之所以知道林鸾是剧院的小提琴手，除了他住进来后对门时而传来的琴声，还有就是那双精致的手，如果林鸾是个女人，他也只舍得让林鸾按琴键拉琴弦，决不会让那十指沾上阳春水经受操劳。  
连周莘这样一个并无深交的人都会有这样的念头，那别人呢？林鸾自知吗？

 

周莘突然有些泄气，怒火也被一定程度的浇熄，他极力地而带着主观意识地否定，但他也无法排除那一种可能。

 

——还是他自愿的？

 

5  
检验报告出来的很快，周莘拿到手后也先行看过，只有两个指标稍稍偏离正常范围，这意味着林鸾的炎症并不严重，只要按医嘱用药，不出一个星期就能完全康复。  
看完报告后Lina也表示并无大碍，并直截了当地问林鸾，他上一次插入式的性交是什么时候？  
周莘一直插手站在一旁，这个问题提出后他注意到端坐的林鸾膝盖一闭，手指也蜷起握成拳头，然后又松开。  
林鸾说，没有。

Lina微微侧头，是觉得这个“没有”有些答非所问，随后林鸾摇了摇头，补充说，从来没有过。

从来没有过。  
周莘也听到了，原来是倚着墙，现在也站直了身。

 

“我明白了。”Lina依旧报以微笑，“我只是想了解具体情况，因为炎症也很有可能会通过这种方式传播。你的病情并不严重，用药之后的两三天内就会有非常明显的好转。但在用药期间，如果你有男朋友或者性伴侣，我的建议是一同治疗。”  
“也没有。”林鸾说，“男朋友和性伴侣…我也从来没有过。”  
Lina轻笑一声：“如果我说得这么直白让你感到困扰，那我非常抱歉，但是——”她抬头看着周莘，“但是小可爱，这里是欧洲。”

“好啦，现在请给我你的护照，我要给你开药了。”Lina手掌一摊，是示意林鸾出示护照。  
林鸾支支吾吾：“但是……”  
“嗯，是这样。”周莘走到Lina旁边：“他护照前几天遗失了，还没有收到大使馆的补件。”  
Lina也很惊奇：“那刚才的化验……”  
“我让化验科的朋友帮的忙，没有登记。你知道这类病情不好一直拖着，所以我今天就带她来了。”  
“好吧，那请把你的护照号码报给我。”  
周莘走到Lina跟前，挡住了身后的林鸾，这样对话就只与他们两人有关，周莘没有说话，但是意图不言而喻。

“Fine.”Lina会意，刷了自己的工作证，对周莘说，“Bryne，you owe me once。”

 

Lina开了两个药，一个口服一个塞入式的药栓。口服药一日三次每次两粒，林鸾刚吃了早饭，现在服用再合适不过。周莘给他倒了杯热水，他们又坐回了周莘的办公室，林鸾捧着那个纸杯，等待杯中的温度不再过于烫手。  
周莘看了看口服药的说明书，上面的不良反应挺多的，周莘知道碰上的概率并不大，但还是提醒林鸾：“一定要饭后服用，这个药有可能会让你影响胃口，饭前服用会很伤胃。”  
林鸾点点头。房间里没有说话声后就很静，连包装药片的锡纸被按破的声音都很清晰。  
见林鸾吃了两粒药，周莘问他：“你今天要去剧院吗？”  
“今天休息，但是明天要排练一整天，毕竟戏剧节也马上就要到了。”  
“嗯，那平时多注意休息。”  
“好。”

周莘又问：“你打算在这里呆多久？”  
林鸾不知道周莘为什么要问这个，但还是如实回答：“签证是一年，可能还会呆更久。”  
“那你在国内一直都有私人医生，对吗？”  
“啊…嗯，有的。”  
“如果你要在国外呆一年的话，我其实是建议你让私人医生将你的病例和历年检查的备份都发给你。这样一来，如果你以后身体出现其他不适，有完整的资料，这边的医院也方便建档和就诊。当然，关于隐私的问题你也大可放心。”  
“林鸾？”周莘唤了一声，“你在听吗？”  
“在的。”林鸾呆呆地点点头，“我、我知道了。”  
“你知道你要做什么吗？”  
“嗯…联系国内的私人医生，然后……”

 

林鸾没能说下去，他仰起头，冲周莘摇了摇头。  
林鸾说：“我不喜欢那个私人医生。”  
也不想再联系他。

不止是他，国内的任何一个人，道貌岸然的养父，冷漠的兄长，他甚至都没有一个说得上话的朋友，他不仅不想联系，还想一辈子都不回去。

“为什么？”周莘问，坐着的身子往前微微一倾，声音平常。  
“他…他会、绑我。”林鸾是指那张用来例行检查的床，“我面对他就会很抗拒，他就会直接把我的腿绑到支腿架上，不管需不需要，他每次也都会用扩……。”  
一些不愉快的回忆被勾起，林鸾觉得挺屈辱的，晃晃脑袋想摆脱：“他不是什么好医生，我不想再联系他。”

 

林鸾的反应让周莘理解他对医院和医生为何会如此抗拒抗拒，除了身体自身，原来还有这样一个阴影。  
“那你和你的父母反映过吗？让他们换一个医生。”  
林鸾反而笑了，那个笑很无奈：“我就算没了命，也不会去求助他。”  
说着，林鸾从过膝裙的口袋里掏出钱包，也没数，就从里面拿出一叠放到周莘面前。昨天周莘不收是因为无功不受禄，那么到现在，周莘甚至帮林鸾曲线救国拿到处方药，林鸾确实要谢谢他。  
“还有衣服的钱，我也没还你。”  
周莘从那叠钱里抽出两张，将剩余地又推回给林鸾：“衣服的钱我收下，剩下的你自己留着。”  
“可是，我也不知道该怎么谢你…”  
“真想谢我，就尽快恢复好。”周莘说，“也被觉得欠我人情，我是医生，帮你是我的本职。”  
“我希望——”周莘想说希望林鸾能早日康复，但话到嘴边，又变成类似以后有什么事也可以和他说，他也好帮忙照应。

周莘问：“那我现在送你回去？”  
“周医生你不上班吗？”  
“我是下午的门诊，今天早上就是来陪你。”

林鸾一笑，神情比他以往所有时刻都来的真诚和放松。他对周莘说：“周医生，你是超级好的医生。”

 

周莘再次见到林鸾，已经是三天后。  
并不是因为谁躲着谁，而是周莘五点准时下班，刚回到家林鸾就已经在剧院了，老房子隔音不差，周莘也听不到对面的开门关门声，就每天掐着点，过九点后拉开正对剧院的那扇窗，即使是坐着，周莘也能清楚地看到前方两百米远的剧院，林鸾总会在散场约莫二十分钟后背着小提琴从绿荫小道一路走来，周莘会看着他越走越近，直到拐弯前方就是公寓门口后关窗。  
周莘很快就觉得自己这样是不妥的，他知道因为林鸾的身体，他在潜意识里给林鸾加上柔弱的属性，担心他一个人走夜路会有什么突发的危险。但这样是不对的，林鸾是男性，他对自己的认可也是如此，也能保护自己，承担责任有所担当，哪怕没有遇到自己，不出什么特殊情况，周莘相信林鸾也能照顾好自己。  
那些分析和道理周莘心里都门清，可等第二天的晚上九点，周莘还是会拉开那扇正对剧院的窗，看着那个背小提琴的少年走过来。  
周莘当然不会知道，林鸾也会情不自禁地往他窗户的方向看，不过每次都是走过拐弯后。他记得那扇窗是书房的，永远亮着，他想周医生真敬业，这么晚了还工作。  
他还是想谢谢周医生，于是在第三天的晚上，他又敲了周莘的门。

周莘开门，林鸾显然是刚回来，琴都还背着。  
林鸾说：“周医生晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”  
林鸾供职的是国家大剧院的管弦乐队，这个剧院只上演芭蕾和歌剧，管弦乐队有专门的乐池，只有谢场时才会登台。按理说林鸾是不需要化妆的，但今天不知为何，他的脸颊上有淡淡的线状的银色闪粉，鼻尖上也有，如果是红色，就很像时下流行的晒伤妆。  
林鸾站在周莘面前，身子被柔和的通道灯光笼罩，整个人说不出的生机灵动，像个对什么都懵懂又好奇的精灵。

见周莘一直盯着自己的脸，林鸾解释：“这个是一个特殊妆，他们说今晚的这个剧刚好唱满一百场，所有幕后人员都要谢幕，每个部门涂的颜色都不一样，乐手都是银色。”他用手背揉脸，嘀嘀咕咕地说，“难道我没卸干净吗…”  
“卸得挺干净的，就剩一点点闪粉。”周莘的声音有点沉，“这个妆很特别。”  
“哦对了，我今天来，是想问问你明天有空吗？”  
周莘想了想时间表：“我明天有个手术，结束后应该还是五点下班。”  
“那太好了！明天剧院也放假，我想请你来我家吃饭，可以吗？”  
周莘问：“你会做饭？”  
“会！”但林鸾并没有十足的底气，“我可以照着菜谱现学，不过可能就那么几个家常菜，你不嫌弃就好。”  
“那你也别做太丰盛，够两个人吃就行。”

 

周莘这么一说，是答应了，说最后一句话的时候也是有个心理准备，但等他第二天因为手术取消而提前下班，敲开林鸾家的门，他才发现自己还是高估了林鸾的厨艺。

“你怎么就来了。”林鸾也没围围裙，但手里拿着木质锅铲，开了门后他就又跑回厨房，周莘也跟着进来，正好看见林鸾在手忙脚乱地关火，他在煎饺子，正是油最热的时候，火焰大小一变动，平底锅里突然就起了火，油点也往外爆，落到林鸾手上留下点点刺痛。  
林鸾从来没处理过这种情况，闭着眼就往后躲，因为无法随机应变而死死抱住什么东西，然后他听到煤气灶“哒”的一声，是火熄灭了。  
林鸾睁开眼，看着平底锅内的火焰熄灭，只剩下煎焦的饺子和落着点点油滴的狼藉厨台，他下意识地抬头，满眼都是迅速关掉煤气灶，拯救一切的“英雄”周医生。

而还没等林鸾回过神不再环着周莘的手臂，周莘就握着他的手腕将那双手放在水槽的龙头下用冷水冲洗，两人近距离地四目相对，周莘的眉宇间是藏不住的担忧。

周莘问，还疼吗？

 

6  
这顿饭说是林鸾请的，但后来下厨的全是周莘。  
林鸾的手并没有被烫伤，被冷水冲了一会儿后就不再疼了，他觉得过意不去，就见缝插针地想给周莘打下手，一会儿要切土豆丝一会儿洗番茄，那双手握起厨刀姿势是很好看的，但就算林鸾目不转睛卯足了劲，切出来的土豆丝还是大小长短不一，周莘也没阻止他，只是一直留意着防止林鸾伤到手，他知道林鸾乐于帮忙，也会给他指派一些简单的任务，不出半个小时四菜一汤就出了锅被端上餐桌，周莘盛来两碗饭，两人便面对面地坐下开始享用这顿便饭。

之前在厨房，周莘打开冰箱门后就只看到大罐的牛奶和面包麦片，晚饭用到的食材也都是林鸾下午刚买码放在厨桌上，显然今天是林鸾住进来之后第一次生火，他不由想问：“那你平时一个人，都在哪里吃？”  
“旁边有家中国餐厅，我一般会去那里。”  
“嗯，”周莘知道是哪一家，这个城市中国人太少，中餐厅只有那一家，价格贵口味又不是很地道，“那家我刚来的时候也常去吃。”

林鸾这时候已经把菜和汤都尝了一遍了，止不住地夸赞：“周医生，我都不敢想，你做饭原来那么好吃。”  
“我以前也不会，但馆子下久了也会腻，久而久之也会自己做点家常。”  
“那我可以和你学做饭吗？我觉得你做得比那个中餐厅好吃多了，我学成后我们一起去开餐馆吧！”  
周莘很轻地笑了一声，想林鸾的小脑瓜子里都是什么稀奇古怪的念头。  
“好，你想学我就教你。”周莘想了想时间，唯一遗憾的就是他们工作时间经常会错开，真要教做饭的话只能在星期六天，“如果你剧院回来后觉得饿，也可以来找我，我帮你煮点咸粥。”  
“哇！”林鸾笑起来眼睛弯弯的像小月牙，“周医生你真好！”

 

周莘被很多人叫过周医生，患者也好，同事也罢，周医生这个称呼于他而言太过于习以为常，但这三个字从眼前这个少年的嘴里说出来，总会落到他心坎里，让他听着有异样的触动。  
“周医生，你为什么会来这里啊？”  
“国内呆久了，想换个环境。”  
“那为什么不去英美国家啊，你高中起就是在那里读书，为什么想换个工作，不去那里啊。”  
周莘问：“你怎么知道我以前在国外念书？”  
“我……”林鸾放下筷子，两手托着腮帮子，笑得有点羞，“我在网站上搜你的名字，找到神经外科的论文，然后再顺藤摸瓜的……嗯，就看到一些其他资料，但都是很基本的那种，没什么别的了。”  
“那还看到什么？”  
“还看到…还看到你爸爸是周朝仲。”  
周朝仲，国内最知名制药公司众晟药业的董事长，而周莘是他的独子。

“周医生。”林鸾说，“你是钻石王老五欸。”

“你这样的人，不管在哪里，一定都是众星捧月人群中的焦点吧。”林鸾说，“真好，真羡慕。”  
“还好吧，但在这里没有人认识我，是挺好的。”  
“所以你才来这个小国家吗？”  
“算是这个原因吧。”

周莘一直在想林鸾的那句羡慕，他不知道林鸾到底羡慕自己什么，但肯定不是家世背景，从仪态举止为人处事来看，林鸾的家庭肯定从未在物质上亏待过他。  
“那你呢？怎么想到要来L国？”  
“我……”林鸾脸上的笑容僵住了，他重新拿起筷子给自己夹菜，吃得也有些闷闷不乐，“就不说我了吧。”

 

林鸾不想说，周莘尊重，也没有再问。吃完饭后周莘帮着把碗筷都放到洗碗机里，等全部收拾好也花了一二十分钟，见林鸾没什么下一步动作，周莘提醒：“该吃药了。”  
“噢。”林鸾像根本不记得吃药的事，从客厅的小药箱里翻出药盒拨出两粒，还没等放回去，药盒就被周莘拿了过来，他数了数剩下的数量，语气里带着质问。  
“你没按时吃药。”

林鸾也挺心虚的：“可是我第二天就好了。”  
“那也要吃够一个疗程两个星期。你是第一次出现这种情况，用药要彻底才能完全杜绝。你现在偷个懒，你怎么知道下次又会出现这种情况？”  
林鸾知道自己理亏，周莘说什么都点头表示赞同。周莘被他这样弄得完全没了脾气，也根本气不起来。  
周莘又问：“那药栓也停了？”  
一看林鸾欲言又止那样，周莘就知道自己预判对了。  
“可是那个塞进去…”林鸾苦丧着脸，“很难受。”  
“难受也要用两个星期。”周莘也是苦口婆心。  
“真的很难受…每次用完第二天早上下面就酸胀，我这几天又都是一早就要去剧院排练…周医生我会乖乖吃药的，那个就…那个停了行不行啊。”  
“不行。”周莘的拒绝没有一丝一毫地商量余地，他从来没有对任何人的用药这么上心过，况且林鸾并不是自己的病人。这让周莘又觉得躁动，看着林鸾精致的小脸就想到那天在取样室里林鸾身下那像是被肏熟了的小穴。这几天周莘也一直都在克制自己不要去想，他应该相信林鸾，相信林鸾没有男朋友和性伴侣。

但林鸾说的太绝对了，从来没有过。如果从来没有过，那为什么他的下体会有穿孔的痕迹，他那么耻于向他人展露自己的身体，又如何能接受这样一个烙印。难道是他自己，可那个地方，那个地方光凭自己，是绝对做不到的。

周莘企图平复这莫名的躁动，他给电热水壶装了水，然后插电，准备给林鸾服药烧一些热水。林鸾还什么怒意都感受不到，继续天真地说些逗周莘开心的话，想转移掉关于药栓的话题。周莘也尽量保持面上的温和，但手上动作还是没了轻重，热水倒了满满一杯也没拿稳，手一抖就全撒了自己衣服上。  
“周医生！”林鸾没想到会有这一变故，惊的叫出声，周莘家就在对门，他去换一身就行。林鸾却完全没有想到这点，不由分说就拽着周莘走向卫生间，推开门就蹲下身，慌慌张张地从洗漱台下的格子柜里翻干毛巾。  
周莘刚想说让林鸾别着急也别忙活，林鸾已经打开了最底层的格子。  
“找到了找到了！”林鸾连忙将毛巾抽出，然后站起身面对着周莘帮他擦拭。

然后他听到什么东西也从那个格子里，随着毛巾的抽出而被带出来，并且滚落在卫生间的大理石地面上。他正要回头看那到底是什么，就注意到周莘垂眼，眉头微皱。

一瞬间林鸾也想起那到底是什么，整个身子都僵住，拿着毛巾的手悬在空中，还没碰到周莘的衣服。

林鸾也没有回头，好像这些天他只是做了一场梦，只要不扭头，那个有周莘在的美梦就能迟一点醒。

而周莘也没能将视线从眼前的物什挪开，头脑刹那的空白。

那是一个黑色的塑胶阳具，大小长度适中，表层遍布凸起，看上去毫无美感，可对于使用者来说却是能全方位刺激到敏感点。阳具的底部又有一个小孔，如果拿起细看，就会发现这个阳具是空心的，至于为什么这么设计用途何在，又只有林鸾自己知道。

 

“我……”林鸾实在不知道自己有什么好解释，能解释的，他也不敢去揣测现在的周莘会怎么想他，也不敢报什么希望，只能在脸上挂上一个惨淡的笑。

“周医生…”林鸾还是想维持表面的体面，“我送你出门吧。”

 

7

林鸾一直以为，在他住进L国的这栋租房之后，他就和过往二十三年的黑暗生活永远的说再见了。  
那是一个漫长的噩梦，每一个片段林鸾都不愿意回想，可经历过的一切却都在心灵和身体上留下印记。  
他当然不会忘记一个月前，那是一个再平常不过的日子，他像往常一样等候在林謀的卧室里。那是个夜晚，专业的医护人员将林謀从轮椅扶到床上休息，然后无视林鸾存在的离开。这让跪在一旁的林鸾感到悲哀和绝望，不知道什么时候开始林謀已经不再避讳那些照顾他起居的外人了，当着他们的面也会手腕一抬让他跪下，林鸾只能照做，脚裸贴合而膝盖分开与肩膀同宽，那是标准的奴隶跪姿，但林謀不会让他把手背在身后，而只是放在耻骨两侧。等那些仆人都退出房门，林謀都不用言语，林鸾就会意的脱掉自己身上的所有衣物。

那是林鸾被软禁的第三个月，这么多年他其实一直过着这样的生活，林謀对外声称这个养子性格孤僻，所以林謀才会请家教而不是送他去学校，学音乐也符合自闭的特征，林鸾从小就会弹奏很多乐器，最喜欢的也一直是钢琴，只是十六岁时发生了一场变故使得他换了老师，后来才开始精学小提琴。  
后来他长大了，窗户纸也被捅开了，林謀也卸下衣冠禽兽的伪装，彻底地占有了林鸾的身体。  
不过是用道具。

 

二十年多年前林謀出了一场车祸，出事的地点位于一处没有监控和路灯的荒郊野岭，光线昏暗和道路狭窄颠簸导致了这一场事故，和他同车的太太因为失血过多当场毙命，林謀被救了回来，可也落的半身不遂，下半生只能靠轮椅度日。  
林謀是企业家，有头有脸有身份，就算发生了这种悲剧也很快从悲痛中解脱出来，他开始做各种慈善，捐助希望工程和基础设施建设，甚至还收养了一个孤儿。林謀没有再娶，每年他去妻子逝世的地点掩面哭泣和悼念的照片都会登上头条，人们替这段阴阳相隔的爱恋感到惋惜，也由衷的敬佩信任身居高位依旧对爱情忠贞不渝的林謀，后来林謀的权力顺利交接给儿子林瑢，林瑢也不负所望，林氏建材从来都是股市红股，又靠操作林謀的正面形象来稳固口碑，林家在商场上因祸得福，十几年来资产翻了几番。

可如果问林謀的旧识，试图从他们嘴里套出话来，就会发现年轻的林謀纨绔花心沉迷寻欢作乐，他对门当户对的妻子也没什么真情实感，连相敬如宾都谈不上，至于一场车祸后为什么转了性，又只有那些最亲近他的人才知道。  
林鸾当然也知道，也没有人比他更清楚。林謀之所以管的住胯下二两肉，是因为那地方也和他的双腿一样失去了知觉，再也感受不到作为男人驰骋的快感。

于是就有了林鸾。

这个因为身体原因成了其他家庭避之不及无人收养的孤儿被林謀一眼相中，那时候林鸾已经九岁了，他甚至是感谢林謀的，如果林謀不带他走，孤儿院是不会供他继续读书的，林謀确实也在他身上花了不少心思，请了顶尖的音乐和私教老师，像打造艺术品一样的培养林鸾。  
然后等林鸾长大。

 

林鸾脱了衣服，就算每天要下楼就餐，运动跑步，去琴房练习，他虽然穿着衣裤，但却没有资格穿着内裤，穿什么也都是林謀帮他选的，有时候他会恶趣味的让林鸾穿上紧身的牛仔裤，这样的穿着会让林鸾阴唇的缝隙明显如骆驼趾，都不用抚摸，走几步路就会被摩擦刺激到，然后秀气的前面也会突出明显的轮廓，这样的艳色林謀就舍不得给别人看到了，他会让林鸾在健身房的跑步机上跑上半个小时，偶尔还会塞上跳蛋或者贴上电极，开关握在自己手里。林謀最喜欢看林鸾的双眼被欲望湮没，又徒劳地企图保持清醒的隐忍模样，每到这个时候他都会加大震动档，欣赏林鸾如何从跑步机上踉跄地爬下来，隔着衣服骚弄自己身上的敏感点，彻底沉沦在极致而又扭曲的高潮之中。高潮过后林鸾以前会哭得歇斯底里，痛恨自己的身体，不知什么时候他不哭了，只是双目无神呆呆看向一处，好像那只是一个躯壳，属于林鸾的灵魂已经飘离。

于是林謀爱上了另一种更残忍的游戏，意识到常年的禁足对林鸾精神上的损伤，他也开始给林鸾自由。第一次是给林鸾找了一份琴行的工作，他可以在那里每天工作两小时以及教一些初学的小孩，林鸾都不记得自己上一次呼吸到外面的空气是什么时候，他近乎贪婪的珍惜这两个小时，眼里也因为明天的两个小时有了光亮，他还不知道这只会让他越陷越深，并使得林謀有更多玩弄的筹码。以前林鸾没有自由，现在他触碰到了，就会为了自由做屈辱的妥协，为了求林謀不要在他裸露的皮肤上留下暧昧的痕迹，林鸾甚至愿意前后都含着震动阳具去给孩子上课。他的衣服里藏着他不知道的窃听器，那是林謀在密切监视，他会在林鸾弹奏的时候故意启动他小穴中的震动棒，林鸾当然会弹错，那小孩就会天真的问，老师怎么了，不舒服吗？  
没事，林鸾颤着声音，我们继续……

每当林謀看到听到林鸾在这一刻与他原始的欲望做斗争，那种挣扎总会让他产生错觉，好像他胯下的巨物还在，坚挺而蓄势待发，对林鸾的掌控和玩弄极大满足了林謀扭曲的情欲，他也渐渐不再止于琴房，他还会把林鸾送到其他城市的剧院或者音乐厅，他给林鸾自由，可林鸾又被他给的自由束缚住，只要林謀想，他就要第一时间回来，跪在林謀脚边，掰开自己被各种道具调教到艷熟的两个小穴，几年前因为那场变故，林謀有了把柄让林鸾乖顺的接受接受调教后，反而不喜欢自己动手了，他更痴迷和热衷于看林鸾自己来。有时候他什么辅助道具都不给林鸾，就让他自己摸自己，搔刮乳首也好指奸后穴也罢，只有林鸾自己把自己玩潮吹又射出来，林謀才同意他明天可以出门。林鸾照做了，他的身子本来就敏感，一手揉捏奶子一手从背后往前探插入前穴，很快就有了水声，前面也挺立起来，顶端渗水。林鸾就要到了，全身泛着情欲的粉，也跪不直，抖着腿就要抵达高潮，林謀偏偏喊停，抽了根绳子把林鸾的前面绑住，说我突然不想看了。

林鸾还是跪着，潮热的身体被晾在一边，情欲还写在脸上没有褪却，却要被硬生生地压下去。可他别无选择，他一天还是林謀的养子，他就一天还要过这种生活。  
而林謀又怎么能看不穿林鸾的心思，他有困住林鸾一辈子的筹码，但这也保不准林鸾会一时冲动逃走。果不其然，在被送去邻省随团参加音乐节的途中，林鸾跑了，但他很快就又被抓了回来。  
带他回来的是林謀的亲儿子，林鸾名义上的哥哥，林瑢。

林瑢一直知道林鸾和他父亲的那档事，他觉得恶心，将人像牲畜一样用皮带绑着手脚扔回他父亲的房间。林謀就像早已等待这一天的到来，他要给林鸾一个足够沉重的教训，让他再也不敢忤逆和逃离。  
林鸾下体，那本该被温柔怜爱的果实上的烙印就是那时候留下的，之后林鸾又被囚禁了三个月，其中一半的时间他都穿不了衣服，身上唯一的装饰是连接着阴蒂的细银绳。林謀倒不会牵着，但时常会挑弄，林鸾是不能反抗或者闭上腿的，只能展开身体，任由自己被没有尊严的玩弄。伤口愈合所需的时间太久，导致时常来往老宅的林瑢也会看到他裸露的身体，林鸾和这个哥哥不熟，从来不主动说一句话，有一次他从林瑢眼神中看到意味深长的玩味，他也不敢抬头再与这个哥哥对视。  
这个烙印太过于耻辱了，以至于他三个月后又跪在了林謀面前，林謀问他去不去L国的剧院当小提琴手，林鸾甚至想过拒绝，可他也拒绝不了，林謀才是游戏的主宰者，决定着林鸾去哪里，什么时候回来。

离开之前林鸾又做了一次身体的例行检查，那个医生是他除了林謀，在这个世界上第二讨厌的人。林家的医疗设备一应俱全，所以每次都是他登门来访，医疗室里又有监控，医生有所私心，又不能明目张胆地动手动脚。

于是他就会把心思用在别处。

 

 

 

8

林謀对林鸾的调教是从他十七八岁开始的，为此他还特意给林鸾换了一个医生，每月都有身体的例行检查，或许是物以类聚，那个医生也不是什么善类，当他注意到林鸾的女性器官每次都有明显的使用过的痕迹，他也能从中窥到一些豪门艳情，只可惜这个尤物是他老板的专属，他有贼心，到底是没有贼胆。

林鸾不知道这个医生的小心思，只当他是针对自己，所以手上经常没轻没重，有时候林鸾也会抵抗和不配合，医生正好有了理由，等林鸾躺到检查床上，以截石位的姿势仰躺，医生就会用绑带捆住林鸾放到支腿架上的小腿，使得他动弹不得。

 

医疗室里就只有他们两人，墙角的摄像头闪着红点，这意味着一切都在监视之中，医生不能有除了检查以外任何逾矩的动作。  
但是摄像是记录不了声音的。

 

从进屋开始医生就带了口罩，等林鸾的身体被固定住后，他开始佩戴一次性的塑胶手套，房间里安静到能听见橡胶触碰皮肤的声音，医生都没有用润滑，直接伸了一根手指。  
林鸾本能地想抬腿，但是又被束缚住，只能徒劳地小幅度挣扎。很快前穴里的手指变成了两根，然后三根，每次抽插都故意按压最敏感的那一点，林鸾只能侧着头，眉头紧皱，企图从被指奸的羞辱中缓和过来。  
医生将手指抽出来了，两指粘住又弹开，在医用灯下看出水的粘性，那样子还真像那么一回事。他随后换了一副手套，边换边命令林鸾，把阴唇掰开。

林鸾没动，双手握拳没有任何动作，医生就走过来拽住他的双手，林鸾反抗，但还是被分开手绑在了检查椅的两侧。  
“关于你的不配合我已经请示过林先生，林先生吩咐过，你什么时候愿意服从，我就什么时候不绑你。”  
说完，医生又绕到了林鸾的前方，眼前的女性器官很漂亮也很含蓄，就算被长期使用过，那里也还是一道微张的小缝，只有用外力打开，才能看到里面的秘密花园。  
“既然你不配合，那我也只能用一些辅助工具。”

医生拿出一个塑料的一次性扩阴器，将顶端抵住林鸾的会阴，在那前后磨蹭：“你出了那么多水，我也没有必要再用润滑。”  
随即医生就将扩阴器整个推了进去，林鸾的身体完全没有准备好，难耐地一抬腰身，他尝试着侧过身，又因为束缚没能成功。他感受到泪腺在分泌生理泪水，但他拼命眨着眼，不让示弱的泪掉下来。  
他记得医生曾经说过，只要他叫一声服个软，他就会对自己温柔一些。林鸾绝不开这个头，他把自己当人，决不会用这个作为交换。

医生开始扭动手柄，这样一来林鸾的红艳内里都看得清清楚楚，医生的语气还是冰冷冷的，可说出来的话却让林鸾无法忍受。  
“都被肏烂了，怎么还一副贞洁烈妇的表情，装给谁看？”  
“你自己看过这里面吗？不对，应该问你自己玩过这里面吗？你肯定自己也没少玩，不然阴唇不会那么肥。”  
“夹紧！”医生很想拍林鸾屁股上的嫩肉来当作警告，但是那个痕迹太明显了，他只能将扩阴器又往里面送直到宫颈，“你这里是被肏松了吗？都要掉出来了。”  
“怎么？觉得难听？随时欢迎你去告诉林先生，你说，当林先生翻看录像后发现我所有操作都是标准的，而你又会在这一过程中有生理快感，他是会信你说我羞辱你，还是会信我说你勾引我？”

医生将扩阴器取出，接下来他要检查林鸾的子宫和卵巢。林鸾虽然是真两性畸形，但是这两个部分发育的并不完全成熟，月事更是从来都不准，还会经常连着几个月都不来，但医生会一直记录他那毫无规律的生理周期，而在这一次检查之前，林鸾已经两个多月没有见过红。  
医生已经给阴道b超机的细长探头顶部套上安全套，依旧是没有润滑，细探头被插入林鸾的前穴，那个被扩阴器蹂躏过的地方包裹着冰冷的医学仪器，医生的目光一直落在b超显示仪的屏幕上，抽插探测的时候完全无视林鸾的感受。  
“这次怎么这么紧？你看上去也很舍不得离开它，这一根比你的那些玩具都舒服吗？我不用力都拔不出来。”  
“你看，我现在抵着的地方是是你的宫颈，这里是卵巢。我现在继续往上…你吸得真紧，这里是你的子宫，你都两个月没有来过月事，我帮你看看，你怀上了谁的野种。”  
“你别说了！”林鸾尖叫地打断他。  
“不说？可你的身体明明很诚实，可惜你自己摸不到，你前面都硬成什么样了。”医生依旧没有将视线移开屏幕，“像你这样的骚货，光用b超的探头就能爽到，你信不信。”  
“说，你是不是骚货，是不是贱狗。”

林鸾咬着牙，侧着头不看医生，细长的脖颈也以为这一姿势绷出漂亮又脆弱的弧度。  
“不说也没事，你的身体会承认的。”医生控制着探头在林鸾的身体里进出，如同按摩棒一样搔刮顶触内壁，如果林鸾的手是自由的，他一定会掐住自己的性器，可他做不到，他的身体沉沦在原始的欲望中，不知过了多久，他的花穴在抽插中喷射出透明的液体，与此同时，前端的精液也犹如失禁般的流了出来。  
在失神的高潮过后，林鸾的脸被医生握着下巴掰正，这让林鸾能看到那个始终带着口罩的医生，他听到医生轻蔑一笑，饶有趣味地念着他的名字。  
“林鸾？我看你应该叫林脔。”

脔宠的脔。

 

眼泪还是顺着林鸾的眼角不受控制的掉下来，他问医生，为什么。  
为什么是我承受这一切。

医生说，因为你也爱这一切，你生来就是享受这一切。  
说完，医生摘下自己的口罩，林鸾看到那张脸了，刹那间瞳孔紧缩，连呼吸都骤停一瞬。他猛吸一口气，从喉咙底发出一声如同被扼住的惊呼——

他猛然从床上坐起，本能地蜷起双腿膝盖靠肩，双手护着喉咙，如同失水的鱼剧烈地呼吸和咳嗽。  
咳出了眼泪。

他大口地喘着粗气，在黑暗中恐惧地抱住自己，肩膀不住的颤抖，同样一张一翕颤抖的还有下体的那个部位，他方才睡梦里的高潮是真实的，他梦到了那个医生，他梦到了周莘。  
周莘当然不是那个医生，那个医生是不戴口罩的，浑身上下也没有一点比得上周莘，他们之所以会在林鸾的梦境中重合，或许是因为他们说了类似的话。  
林鸾想到他送周莘到门口，周莘并没有马上离开。当时周莘说，他回去是因为饭已经吃完了，锅碗瓢盆也收拾好了，他又需要回去换衣服，并不是因为看到了那个塑胶阳具。  
“性欲是，非常正常的欲求，每个人都会有，只是有些人需求的多有些人需求的少，但这没有什么好觉得羞耻或者……我知道我们并不熟，所以刚才那一幕确实有些尴尬，但是……但是情爱之事，本来就是非常值得享受的，我希望你享受这一切。”  
“不过。”周莘说，“我也希望你保护好自己。”

林鸾还是抱着膝盖，满脑子都是周医生的那番开解他的话，他想周医生真好，都这样了都没有对自己厌嫌，没有人对林鸾像周莘一样尊重过他，对他这么好。  
于是他梦到周医生了，他的身体那么诚实，他希望周医生碰触他，抚摸他。

进入他。

这个疯狂的念头又让林鸾泄过一次的前面有了再次抬头的趋势，乳头也有些酥痒。林鸾手往下伸在那个脆弱的部位一掐，涌上来的疼痛终于占了上风打败了性欲。林鸾想去清洗黏腻的下身，但是浑身发软没有力气，他瘫倒在床上，双臂交叉在胸前，如同每一个一个人入睡的夜晚自己抱住自己。  
当因为这场梦，林鸾清楚地意识到自己对周医生的情愫，林鸾就觉得自己不配，连和周医生做朋友都不配。那个假阳具并不是他用来自渎的，而是他上飞机前，林謀插到他前穴里的，那个小孔连接插入林鸾性器的导尿管，使得长达七个小时的飞行中，林鸾前半程处于失禁的羞耻中，后半程又为膀胱的酸胀而焦虑。那七个小时犹如酷刑，然后他才抵达L国，住进了公寓，才终于将那套刑具取下来。也正是因此，林鸾的尿道在刚开始的两天疼痛难忍，使得他两难取舍后暂时用女性器官小解。后来尿道不疼了，他的私处却开始不适，林鸾又忍了两天，可每天都睡不好，一天晚上他实在瘙痒难耐，翻出那个早就准备丢掉的假阳具，清洗后送到前穴里抽插止痒，但第二天那里依旧瘙痒不减，林鸾不想再没尊严一般地用道具这种旁门左道饮鸩止渴，万般无奈之下，才去求助对门的医生。  
可这些怎么能和周医生说呢，周医生越是善解人意凡事从林鸾的角度分析思考，林鸾越觉得自己又脏又贱。他从未有过这么深刻的自卑过，可面对那么好的周医生，林鸾不争气的胆怯了。在他来到L国的第二天，那些在周遭监视他的人就全部撤走了，起先林鸾以为是林謀的游戏升级了，过了两天后看新闻才知道林謀病危，林氏建材也因此格局动荡，这个时候人手要用在刀刃上，而不是林鸾这种上不了台面的脔宠。林鸾觉得这是个机会，只要他跑的了这一次，他就能堂堂正正做个有尊严的人了，他对生活还有希望，他还想爱人，有人爱。

可当他真的遇上心动的人了，林鸾才发现那些过往和留下的痕迹他自己尚且无法接受，又怎么会让心爱的人知道了。

 

在自暴自弃地自我厌恶中，林鸾浑浑噩噩地睡了又醒，醒了又睡。他没有发烧生病，只是之后的几天都病怏怏的。他也开始躲着周医生，每天起得很早在周医生出门前就离开，回来也晚，路过书房的窗，也克制地忍住不抬头看。林鸾想，周医生这么好，他的爱人也应该是最好的那一个，他打心底里祝福周医生，希望他幸福美满，无忧快乐。

 

这是林鸾一直告诫自己的，那么好的周医生不可能属于他，他要有自知之明。直到那天林鸾帮乐队的一个同事顶餐厅兼职的班弹一小时钢琴，好巧不巧，那一天晚上，周莘也订了这家餐厅的桌。

林鸾先是觉得欣喜和害羞，可随后看到旁边的Lina，他愣神的连《卡农》这种最经典的曲目都弹错。

 

9

明明是有女伴，周莘进餐厅门后第一眼注意到的，是坐在最里侧钢琴旁的那个少年，他们非常仓促的四目相对，然后林鸾就马上错开目光，将注意力重新放到面前的琴谱上。  
周莘在少年时期也学过钢琴，所以并不完全算是门外汉，他听出林鸾弹漏了一个小节，但衔接的流利，来这里的主要还是吃饭，也只有周莘会竖着耳朵认认真真听林鸾在弹什么。

周莘和Lina坐在早已预定的位置上，顺利地点完菜然后等待。他们也聊了很多，关于工作以及在这里的生活，只要Lina开口，周莘必定会非常绅士而礼貌地回应，他坐的位置背对着林鸾，殊不知林鸾只能看到一脸笑容的Lina，满脑子都是她之前那句醉翁之意不在酒的“这里是欧洲”，然后沮丧地揣测他们是一对璧人  
林鸾原定还需要弹二十分钟，但他的手开始不受控住地轻微颤抖，如果不是曲子简单，他绝对弹不完最后一个音符。他驼着背坐在椅子上，尝试着把手再次放在琴键上，可脑海里闪过的那些片段和画面让他无法平静，他深吸了一口气，手攥成拳头又伸开，可还是于事无补。  
他站起身，匆匆忙忙地往洗手间的水槽走去，扭开龙头后林鸾将水扑到脸上，然后拍了拍自己的脸颊，然后他抹了把脸开始洗手，好像那上面有什么脏东西，林鸾一直在搓双手手背，他的皮肤很细腻，很容易留下红痕，当然经不住他现在暴力的揉搓，手背和手腕的地方都泛红的厉害，看上去触目惊心。  
林鸾觉得自己把事情搞砸了，右手在衣服后面擦了擦，然后抖着手要掏手机，想给同事和餐厅老板发条短信，但他往后探的手没有摸到手机，反而被某人握住，手心温暖。  
林鸾猛地探起头，看到了镜子里的周莘。

 

和周莘比起来，林鸾是狼狈的，脸上未干的水像眼泪一样往下滴，眼睛也是红的，再细看，整个人也不知为何细细地颤抖。这加重了周莘一进门时就有的担忧，可又无从问起。  
但林鸾的手抖得更厉害，他还是握住了手机，可别说打字，手机刚开了屏就被他一个哆嗦摔掉到了地上，他弯腰去捡的时候周莘也是下意识地蹲下身，林鸾先碰到的手机，然后周莘的手掌覆了上去。  
然后周莘也没抽手。

林鸾也没动。

他的手还是颤的，但他触碰到了周莘的温度，像是一种偷来的安全感。  
渐渐地林鸾也不再那么紧张和压抑，周莘也感受到并且抽回了手，两人一同起了身。林鸾知道自己现在脸色很差，但还是努力扯出一个笑：“周医生你先，回去吧，我没事的，你别让Lina医生久等了。”  
周莘眉头很淡地蹙了一下，那表情是并不相信，林鸾真的没事。

“那你还要弹吗？”  
“我今天状态不好…而且我钢琴也…也没学过多长时间，我弹得不好，我等一下就走了。”  
林鸾说得语无伦次，眼神也一直在闪烁，他又低下了头，想直接走出去，但是周莘没有让开，而是双手扶住林鸾单薄的肩头。

“林鸾，你说过我是你认识的唯一一个中国人，又是医生，所以你那一天才来找我。你也说过你在这里会呆上一年甚至更久，我也希望在这段时间里，你能认识更多人，有更多朋友。你也会认识不止我一个中国人，你或许会和他们更容易交心，敞开心扉”  
“但是如果你又遇到了其他问题，任何方面的，你都可以来找我，我也会一如既往地帮你。”周莘落在林鸾肩上的手稍稍用力，使得林鸾抬起头看他，然后他又松开。  
周莘看着那双浸着水色的眼，没来由地心疼，从别人嘴里出来就是客套话，他说着却像什么情话。  
周莘说：“我一直都在。”

林鸾点点头，再次笑地时候虽然依旧没什么精气神，但比刚才的好多了。他也没说什么，出了洗手间的门就径直离开了。今天是周莘请的Lina，晚饭结束后也需要将人送回住处，等周莘回到公寓顺着台阶走到自己那一层，他看到了坐在门边的林鸾。  
林鸾原本是坐在台阶上拄着下巴半眯着眼，像是等太久都要睡着了，听到脚步声他又马上睁大眼，扶着墙站起身整理衣服，等周莘也走过来。  
林鸾小声地说：“周医生晚上好。”  
周莘问：“怎么在外面等？等多久了？”  
“没多久…我就是，有东西要给周医生。”  
林鸾说着，从口袋里掏出一个信封，双手递给周莘。周莘看到正面国家大剧院的印章，他翻到背面然后拆开，里面是两张芭蕾舞剧的票。

在L国，看剧并不贵，如果能接受视角受限的位置，看一场芭蕾或者歌剧比看场电影都便宜，最贵的票也不会超过一百欧。  
但是林鸾给的那两张，则是管弦乐池后的第一排最中间的位置，那是当之无愧的最佳视角，也是音效最好的，事实上那一排都是内部票，及其难买，何况是这两个位置。

“上次想做顿饭谢谢周医生，结果搞砸了，虽然周医生说不要在意，但是我还是挺过意不去的，所以就想给周医生送两张票。”  
“两张？”  
“是啊，两张。周医生可以和…和朋友一起来。”  
林鸾的这句话中的停顿立刻点醒了周莘，他明白林鸾是误会什么了，正要解释一番，但话到嘴边，他又意识到林鸾需要的也不是他此刻说什么。

“好的，我后天一定来。”周莘只是将票重新放回信封里，然后冲林鸾点点头。  
林鸾也呆呆地点点头，时间也不早了，他们没什么话题可以继续，林鸾就说了句“晚安”。  
“你也是，”周莘说，“晚安。”

看着林鸾进了门，周莘才掏钥匙开了门锁，他像以往很多个夜晚一样洗漱整理，但今天躺倒床上了，意外地清醒入不了眠。  
他不由拿起床头的手机，在通讯录里翻到一个国内的号码，然后拨打过去，忙音响了五六声，那边才接通，并且传来睡梦被打断的抱怨声。

“我说周医桑啊，再怎么铁打的哥们也经不住你凌晨三点的跨国电话啊，又贵又折磨人啊！”  
周莘笑了一声，反而问：“怎么？崔公子也有这么早睡的时候。”  
“停停停，你也别埋汰我了。说吧，有什么要紧事？”  
周莘也是开门见山：“我想你帮我查个人。”  
“哟~周医桑是看中哪位小家碧玉还是大家闺秀啊。我可是人民的好公仆，不是负责牵姻缘的。”  
“不是。”周莘一停顿，“是男的。”  
“男的？男的值得你三更半夜给我打call？诶哟诶……”  
“别贫了，他的护照号码我呆会儿发给你，名字叫林鸾。”  
崔铭嘴上虽然各种跑，但帮兄弟办事还是非常靠谱的，也不说笑了：“名字再说一遍？林…林什么？”  
“林鸾。”

周莘道：“飞鸟的鸾。”

 

 

10  
不管是国内外哪一个剧院，说到最经典上演次数最多的，十有八九都是《天鹅湖》，每一个剧院的乐手也都几乎能将柴可夫斯基的四幕舞曲弹奏的滚瓜烂熟。林鸾也不例外，他虽然不是乐队首席，但是作为一个专业的小提琴手，每一次演出他也是全身心投入，尤其今天的这一场，这是L国秋冬的戏剧季开始以来的第一场《天鹅湖》，吸引了不止本地居民还有其他慕名而来的游客，这要求不论是舞台还是幕后都出不得一丝差错。  
而对林鸾个人来说，更重要的是，那个人也回来。

虽然那个人从二楼的池座只能看到舞台，绝对不会注意到斜下方的管弦乐池，但林鸾在刚一入场后还是有种被注视的感觉，他不由抬头往上看，可灯光太过于昏暗，他什么也看不见。后来演出开始，他也全部心思都放在乐器琴谱还有指挥上，根本来不及细想和分神。当第二幕的末尾，王子得知美丽的公主因为诅咒又要重新变成天鹅，便立志一定要讲她从苦海之中拯救出来，只见王子先是双手捂住胸口，然后左手手掌摊开，右手食指与中指紧靠伸直，双手先是一同离开胸膛，再左手指向公主又抚住胸口，右手臂伸直直指被剧院房顶遮住的苍穹天空。

芭蕾虽然是无声的，但是无声胜有声，每一个肢体动作都有它特殊的含义，就像王子这一番举措，翻译成中文就可以理解为他对公主的真心日月可鉴，他向公主发誓，一定会帮助公主解除魔咒，他会娶公主，这个动作正应了剧院指引手册中第二幕介绍的最后一句

——the prince swears enternal love to the swan 。

随着那个动作，第二幕也完全结束，舞台的帷幕拉起，但灯光并没有因为两幕戏之间短暂的停顿重新亮起。观众也没有发出任何闲谈的噪音，倒是乐池里的诸位都短暂的松了一口气，林鸾也揉了揉被塞托顶了半个多小时的脖颈，那里一定又发红了。  
也就在休息的片刻，他听到旁边戴着耳麦手拿对讲机的场地工作人员在闲聊：“你们知道吗，二楼池座最中间的那个位置居然是空的！”  
“真的？！不会是去洗手间或者是……”

“不可能。”那人调整了一下自己的耳麦，“舞台那边的人看得清清楚楚，从始至终那个位置都是空着的。”  
“可能是票拽在票贩手里，我听说有剧院的职工能先购票，再出手倒卖给票贩，然后票贩没卖出合适价格所以就没出手？”  
“也不是不可能，但这是今年第一场《天鹅湖》，连视线受限的位置转手都是高于剧院最高定价的，这么好的位置价高者得，肯定畅销到爆。”  
“那…那说不定是被爽约了！”那人笑了起来，“要是我，就算再怎么不想见到邀请我的人，那样一个位置，我觉得我还是会将就的。”  
“别说了别说了，第三幕马上就开始了……”

他们的话也提醒了一直在旁听的林鸾，他当然没有窥听别人谈话的习惯，只是那些对话里的关键词，总是会让他联想到那一个人。如果不是小提琴的塞托抵着脖颈的触感那么真实，林鸾都想立刻跑出去看看，那个空位到底在哪里，旁边又坐着谁。

可等到第三幕戏结束，王子被黑天鹅迷惑和欺骗，无法与真正的公主相见，林鸾也没有机会出乐池去外面看看观众席，他只能比以往的任何一场演出都更投入，塞托磨到皮肤也不自知，等最后一个音符落定，王子也终于和公主幸福快乐的在一起。  
然后帷幕再次拉上，剧院的灯光一节一节的亮起，观众席响起此起彼伏的掌声，年迈而严厉的指挥也向乐手们鞠了一躬，然后带领大家从员工通道缓缓走向后台，准备谢幕。

与舞蹈主次演员先后登场的谢幕不同，管弦乐队是一同从帷幕的两幕往中间走。小提琴手都站在第二排，林鸾在一种白种人里毫无身高优势，只能插着缝站在那儿，耳边经久不息的掌声将他从一个多小时的高度紧张里抽离出来，然后他抬起头，努力适应打在舞台上亮眼的灯光，企图寻找到那个人。  
那个人很容易找，他就端坐在最中间，克制地掌心交合，他们的目光对上了。  
他在看我吗？林鸾想。他并不敢肯定，在这个可以容纳三千多观众、台上正站着一百八十多台前幕后的演员和工作人员的大型剧院，在那样一个舞台和观众席的距离之间，无穷尽的掌声和赞美环绕下，他在像我寻找他一样关注着我吗。  
怎么会呢，林鸾很快就自我否定，他身边——

他身边的位置是空的。

林鸾以为自己看错了，低下头揉了揉眼，再睁开，视线先是异常模糊，只有灯光散开的绚烂的光晕，然后那些光变得愈来愈亮和细小，他看又能重新看清眼前的一切，看清那个人，和他旁边的空位。

毫无疑问，周莘身边那个整个剧院唯一的空位，确实就是方才谈论中的他们提及的那一个。而那个空位旁的人好像真的眼里也只有林鸾，他看到林鸾揉眼睛的小动作， 然后指了指自己的眼睛，勾着嘴角一笑。  
周莘不仅是一个人来的，他还只对林鸾笑。

那个，甚至可以称得上暧昧的笑给了林鸾巨大的暴击，他都不知道自己是怎么在观众散场后再和同事道别的，然后背着琴盒，慢慢吞吞地从剧院后门出来。他是有些许念想的，可又一直告诫自己不应该抱有期望。而等他走在回家必经之路上的第一个路口，那条沿河的步行大道，他看到了倚着栏杆的，那个他希望会在那儿，又怕不在那儿的人。  
他的周医生。

周莘在河边是抽烟，剧院周围是不让抽烟的，他只能先去对面，并且一直留意着后门的出入，林鸾出来之后他就往旁边的垃圾桶旁走，将没抽完的半根掐灭然后扔掉，站在人行道前等红灯变绿，他们回家的路并不需要沿着河岸，周莘冲林鸾摆了摆手，然后又看看来往车速并不缓慢的车辆，示意绿灯后，林鸾不要过来。  
于是他们就站在大道的两边等待，像站在河的两岸，一个是背负诅咒的天鹅，一个是前来拯救的王子。王子终将一步步走近，用余生的幸福解救他曾陷入苦痛泥沼的意中人。  
周莘站在了林鸾面前，他身上有很淡的烟草味，林鸾不由深吸一口气，只要是周医生的味道，他都觉得好闻。  
而眼前站着的是周莘，林鸾就什么人情世故都不懂，问好都没有，很突兀地直接问：“周医生怎么今天一个人来。”  
像是早已预料林鸾会这么问，周莘也并不惊讶：“我并不想和别人一起来。”  
“可是……”  
“起风了。”周莘护着林鸾的肩将单薄的少年稍稍往自己这边揽，“边走边说。”  
“好。”林鸾点点头，可迈开步子后，又不知道该接什么，只是时不时抬头看身边的人，总觉得不可思议。  
是周莘问林鸾：“你是不是觉得我应该和Lina来。”  
林鸾点点头。  
“我和Lina单独吃饭，所以你以为我们是情侣，或者正在往这一关系发展？”  
林鸾迟疑了一下，还是点点头。  
剧院离住的地方特别近，他们这时候已经走到能看见住宅楼就在前方，不用一两分钟他们就能进楼，他们的两人时光将会非常短，短到都说不上什么话，就可以互相道别然后进各自的公寓。  
但周莘也并不需要长篇大论的“解释”，事实也证明，他并不需要过多的解释。

“林鸾，我深更半夜给Lina打电话询问病症症状和用药，然后第二天又拜托她‘滥用职权’在没有护照的情况下开处方药，你觉得我算不算是欠了人情，要还？”

林鸾听到了，他第一反应是这个人情当然要还，所以周医生请才会请Lina吃饭，可再一想，周莘这么费心思，又是为了谁。

然后林鸾就觉得脸有点热，他甚至很想笑，就是很想咧开嘴笑，他收不住，本来只是绷着嘴角，可又没忍住抬眼看了一下身边的人，然后林鸾还是笑了。  
很开心的，笑意延伸到眼底的非常畅然的笑。  
周莘有些明知故问：“笑什么？”  
林鸾很孩子气地双手捂嘴不给周莘看，他摇了摇头，像是在否认自己在笑，可眼睛又是弯起的，很好看也很灵动。  
这样愉快的氛围持续到他们到了同层， 可谁也没有先掏钥匙的意思，林鸾揉了揉都快笑僵的脸颊，突然又觉得伤感。  
“周医生，我这些天一直以为你是有女朋友的，我就很难过。”

道理我都懂，可一想到你身边的人不是我，我也真的很难过。

这是林鸾的心里话，也不知怎么就稀里糊涂说出来了。他又捂住嘴，生怕什么会让周莘觉得莫名其妙的话又不受克制的冒出来。  
可周莘就像能懂林鸾想表达什么一样，他亲口对林鸾说：“我是一个人。”

一个人，没有女朋友也没有任何发展对象，就是一个人。  
而如果一定要问有什么人是特别的，可能也就是对门的那个总让人觉得心疼的少年了。

像是被某种幸福冲昏了头脑，林鸾听到周莘说自己单身，也认认真真地点点头，认认真真地说：“好。”  
这让周莘把视线又放回林鸾脖颈的地方，在靠近下颌角的地方有一处红痕，很新鲜，应该是刚弄上去的。周莘以为他是什么时候伤到了，就指了指那个地方，问林鸾怎么回事。  
林鸾先是自己伸手一摸，然后就明白周莘是在问什么。他拍了拍小提琴的肩带，然后比划了一下塞托的形状：“一直抵着就会稍微有淤血的痕迹，可能是我今天太用力了。”  
林鸾一笑：“我的小提琴亲了我一下，就这样了。”

周莘原本没往这方面想，听林鸾这么一说，便觉得那确实像一个吻痕。原来在林鸾的脖子上亲一口会是这样，雪白的肌肤上会留下那样一个明显又诱人痕迹，像所属的证明，又像爱意的见证。  
莫名的，那个“琴吻”落在周莘眼里，记在周莘心里。  
挠得周莘心痒痒。

 

“不早了。”周莘轻咳了一声，“早点休息。”  
“好啊。周医生也早点休息啊。”林鸾真的很开心，声音都清脆许多，他掏出钥匙了，开门进屋后握着门把手，探出头对周莘说，“周医生晚安！”  
“晚安。”  
随后周莘也回了自己的公寓，但进屋后他径直走向的却是浴室。这里已经入秋了，夜晚更是习习凉意，可周莘却还是洗了个冷水澡，来平复他还理不清的却因为那一个人而起伏的心。

 

11  
从那天起，周莘成了剧院的常客。  
他也不是每天都去，毕竟医院的工作也没有那么多空余时间。可只要情况允许，林鸾总能在剧院看到周莘。  
也是从那天起，周莘买票都只认准二楼左右两侧。那绝不是什么好位置，价位也低，以周莘的能力，完全可以选其他视线更好的座位。但那两侧虽然在观看舞台时视线受阻，却能一览整个管弦乐池。每次林鸾入席后抬头前后看看有没有周莘，就知道他今天有没有来。要是来了，林鸾也会很高兴，每次演出前都会冲那个方向打招呼，如此一来连指挥和其他乐手都对周莘有印象。

而林鸾并不知道的是，哪怕是在演出进行的时候，周莘也会时不时往乐池里看，不像来听歌剧看芭蕾的，反而是专程来听管弦乐的。  
演出结束之后周莘也会等林鸾一起回去，第一天还是按原路线回家，脚步再慢也不需要十分钟，这好像让两个人都有些意犹未尽的，所以在这之后都会心照不宣的绕一些路，沿着河岸边走边聊，有一次林鸾正好需要去超市采购，两人就去了剧院旁边的一家综合商场，林鸾买了一些牛奶和麦片，往结算柜台走时路过了宠物粮的架子，看着狗粮包装上的那只小金毛，脚步虽然没停但也慢了下来，走过那个柜台了，头还是扭过去，目光在那儿停了好一会。  
等结完账后周莘帮他拎着购物袋，回去的路上不确定地问：“喜欢养宠物？”  
林鸾点点头。  
“喜欢什么样的？”  
林鸾双手一挥：“大的！就是那种，我一推开家门，就会很开心地把我扑倒那种。”

这个答案有些出乎周莘意料，他以为林鸾会喜欢温顺听话类似金毛的中型犬，但那一番描述里的犬种，更像是雪橇犬或者是黑背。

“像德牧那种？”  
“德牧也好啊，我很喜欢德牧的。我觉得养只奶奶的小德牧，等它长到软塌塌的耳朵竖起来，然后越长越大也越威风，真的超级有成就感！…周医生不喜欢大型犬吗？”  
“喜欢。”这声喜欢有点敷衍的，因为周莘确实没有特别喜欢，也从来没有养过宠物，他又问林鸾，“为什么那么喜欢大型犬，遛狗的时候你能牵住？”  
“就是要大到牵不住那种才好啊。那么大一只狗在家里，多有安全感啊，就不怕了。”

周莘懂了，林鸾想养只大狗，是希望那只大狗能保护他。

“那你以前养过吗？”  
林鸾摇摇头，笑得有些酸涩。他自己就是被当宠物养着的，怎么有资格养只猫猫狗狗呢。他在这里的房子也是租的，房东也不允许养宠物，他活到二十三岁，从来没有什么属于自己能被搂在怀里的温度。  
他想周莘多自由啊，他知道周莘的那套公寓是他刚来时就买下的，那么大一个地方，只要周莘有精力，他就是个未来的猫猫富豪或者狗狗富豪。

这么一闲聊，他也到家了，走到同层的走廊处周莘把购物袋给林鸾，林鸾接过，和周莘说了句谢谢。周莘突然想到林鸾应该是很喜欢喝乳制品的，他想起林鸾刚来那会儿，那个雨天，林鸾打不到车躲在树下，脚边的两个购物袋里也很明显放着好几盒牛奶，和他今天买的牌子一样。  
这么一想，又一算日子，林鸾来L国也一两个月了，离上次检查也……  
周莘叫住已经开门进屋的林鸾：“你身体最近，都还好吧？”  
“好啊。”林鸾说完才意识到周莘那个笼统的问好里具体是想问什么，有些害羞地闭着腿根端正站着，“都挺好的。”  
“嗯。但如果按流程走的话，你应该两个星期前就去复查，虽然你已经没有什么不适，但还是复查确认一下更好。”  
“复查是…又化验一次吗？”  
“不一样。复查会很快，只是……”如果面前的是别人，周莘早就说把“阴道b超”之类的项目名称说出口了，可面对是林鸾，他很难说得那么露骨。  
“就是一些基本的检查项目，你以前也一定做过。”  
“哦…那，那我还是要穿裙子去？”  
林鸾的语气很不确定，周莘知道他还是抵触：“我肯定是建议你再去复诊。但这次我建议你去新开的一家私人医院，是众晟药业在这里的投资，我过一段时间也会调过去。”说到自己家族的企业，周莘有一种天生的自信，“还记得我和你提过医院建档的事情吗，我也建议是在众晟的医院。”  
“那我找了一对一的私人医生，你还会帮我吗？”  
“我当然会一直……”周莘一顿，不确定地问，“你是单单只问复诊？”  
林鸾头挨着门沿，双手都握住把手，冲周莘点点头。

那样子太乖巧了，周莘一时找不到其他的形容词，放松倚靠门沿的林鸾，确实是很乖巧的，这个漂亮的年轻人在他面前卸下来所有防线，他说什么，做什么，林鸾都会完完全全地信任他。  
可那乖巧又不是纯粹的，不是说林鸾装模作样，而是他只要站在那儿，什么都不做，也会被心猿马意或者知道他身体秘密的人挖掘出别的与清纯南辕北辙又完美融合的气质。周莘也是一晃神，下腹“腾”得有了热度，这是他自己也完全没想到的，只能用对话来掩盖突然的失态。

周莘问：“你想让我先帮你复诊，然后再在医院建档？”  
林鸾脸红了，周莘的声音比以往的任何一句都来的低沉和有磁性，好像林鸾的点头是什么邀请，他也欲拒还迎地先试探一番。林鸾并没有经历过这样的气氛，暖洋洋的挠人心弦，更不知道该回什么，握着把手的手心也出了汗。  
但他又是真的，很希望复查的不是别人，只是周医生。

周莘当然不会难为林鸾，和他约定时间：“那我明天带你去。”  
“可以的。谢谢周医生。”  
“早点休息。”  
“周医生也早点休息。”林鸾缓缓关上门，还是和以前一样探出脑袋，“周医生晚安。”  
周莘也开锁进屋，对林鸾说：“晚安。”

关上门后，周莘也是在原地伫了好几秒，然后掏出手机，打开L国一家宠物店的网上商店，明知道这么晚不会有回复，还是一刻都等不了的后台留言向店主预定一只三个月大的德牧黑背。

 

12

和国内不同，L国的医院不管是私立还是公办，周末时段除了急诊，所以医生都放假。第二天刚好是星期六，偌大的医院更是空无一人，只有二十四小时的安保和其他少数工作人员。  
正如周莘所说，这个医院非常新，真正开始营业不到一个月，但一切都已经步入正轨，众晟药业财大气粗，出高薪聘请了很多国内外的权威医生，所有医疗设备也都是市面上最新的，所以虽然开业时间不长，但如果过不是周末，这里来往的病人医生并不比其他有年代的医院少。  
这是周家在L国的产业，周莘当然全程参与决策和规划，只是林鸾来的时候所有筹备工作都已经接近尾声，周莘才少有的得空。林鸾偏偏这个时候来，又真好住在他对面，这般天时地利如果不是出于人为，那他们在这异国他乡，还真是有缘。

周莘先是带林鸾去了二楼，他在原来的那家医院还有一些病人的后续需要跟进，所以并没有着急离职，但众晟的新医院里他的办公室和门诊室都已经安排妥当。门诊近，周莘就让林鸾现在门诊室里等，他再回到一楼从管理员那里拿钥匙。  
回来路上周莘又接了个电话，时间不长，接电话的时候他也一直站在门诊室不远处，电话一挂，他就往那里走。  
门是虚掩的，周莘便径直推开，屋里的林鸾背对着他坐着，一手托腮，另一只的食指指尖落在桌上的那块木质的刻着名字的牌子上。

林鸾并不知道周莘已经回来了，他从一进这个房间开始就注意到那块牌子，等待的过程中又是克制不住，情不自禁地摸那个名字在刻在上面的痕迹，他的指骨微微弯曲，指尖一遍又一遍地在那个名字上划过，怎么都写不厌。

每写一遍，林鸾也会在心里默默地念——

Bryne Zhou

林鸾托着腮帮的手也放下，他趴在桌子上，歪着头看那个名字，他和那个名字离得那么近，手指也还触碰字母雕刻的凹槽，唇微启张合，像是在诉说一个藏不住的秘密——

他大着胆子轻轻地念：“周莘。”

真好听，林鸾想，周医生的名字，不管什么样，怎么念，都好听。

然后他很随意地转过头，正好看到周医生站在门边，没有进来。

林鸾马上站起来，跟着周医生往妇科检查室走。他还挺庆幸的，以为周莘才刚来所以都没来得及叫他，也没看到刚才自己又傻气又痴汉的举措，殊不知这一切周莘都看在眼里，林鸾画了多少遍名字，周莘就静静地在旁边站了多久。

周莘是非常有时间观念的人，如果是在平时，换成别人，他早就敲门提醒，可林鸾不一样，如果林鸾没有发现，他说不准自己还会静静地在那里站多久，就为了看林鸾写自己的名字，然后轻轻地，小心翼翼又带着欣喜地呼唤一声——周莘。

那林鸾是什么时候开始不一样的呢？周莘并不是第一次思考这个问题，但还是没能得出个确切的所以然。他这时候已经戴上一次性的塑胶手套，或许是他陷入思忖的样子太过于严肃，已经脱了裤子躺在检查床上的林鸾有些发怵，怯怯地看着周莘，好像在问，是不是我哪里做得不好，惹你不高兴了。

周莘不希望林鸾多想，暂时将那个问题抛之脑后，调整好自己情绪后他抿着唇角给林鸾一个安抚的微笑，然后上前调整检查床的斜度和直腿架的宽度。他没有让林鸾躺平，而是将床调整到大约六十度的位置，这样林鸾基本能看到他的动作，也不会因为视线受阻而感到惧怕。  
“今天的检查只有一个，我会用b超探头来探查内部还有没有炎症部位，很简单也很快，你不用紧张。”  
林鸾点点头，他还是抗拒，但是他信任周医生。

“那我首先，需要给你作扩张。”周莘说着，觉得喉咙口有些干涩，他忍着没咳出声，显得声音有些沙哑。  
周莘从林鸾的沉默里获得许可，他抽出一支全新的医用润滑，在自己右手中指上挤上足够的用量，为了不让林鸾觉得尴尬，检查床的角度被他调制的能触碰林鸾的下体，但他如果不弯腰或者刻意蹲下，他并不能完全看见那个秘密花园。手指往下探索找到那个入口后周莘就稍稍侧开视线，这些都被林鸾看在眼里，他的周医生那么绅士，一丝不苟，他的周医生心中只有为病人服务，绝对别无二心。  
他的周医生……

这个林鸾绝对不敢说出口的带着占有意味的定语让少年本能地想闭上腿，他觉得身上，尤其是被周医生触碰的地方痒痒的，那根有力的手指伸进来了，因为怕突然地造访会让那个部位不适应或者疼痛，那根手指只进入一个指节，可那被冰凉的润滑覆盖的温度还是传递到林鸾的身体里，只是进入一个指节，林鸾就“嗯”了一声，伴随的气音是上扬的。  
周莘没退出去，但也没再上前：“弄疼你了吗？”  
林鸾迟疑地摇了摇头，他觉得自己脸也烧起来了，不知道有没有红，他很害羞地侧过头，但是大腿根原本绷着的皮肤慢慢舒缓。周莘也没有再问，很缓慢地将手指又送入一个指节，这个长度已经和探棒要插入的深度差不多，他便只是转动手指，让润滑均匀的涂抹在肉壁上。这个动作其实有让指尖搔刮到林鸾前穴里的那一点，但都没有停留，就是挑逗般的点一下，没有直接的刺激。  
这种蜻蜓点水般的触碰过对敏感的林鸾来说更为致命，他的欲望开始不受控制的显露端倪，他需要什么东西再一次进入他，停留在他身体里。

林鸾一直咬着牙根，他特别怕自己一松懈，他就会很淫荡地叫出来，他看到周莘在往探头上套安全套了，然后怕他受伤，又一次在安全套外抹上润滑，林鸾眼睛一睁一闭，突然有一瞬间的不真实，他看见安全套不是套在探头上的，而是周莘的那里！林鸾觉得自己疯了，居然会有这种念头，他很快就从意淫中清醒过来，也更不敢再看周莘。那个被充分润滑的探头插也进来了，冰凉的仪器被林鸾炙热的肉壁包裹，探头虽然也细，但比手指还是要来的粗，为了探测顶端会小幅度的戳一些部位，周莘一直看着b超屏幕，上面显示林鸾的里面很健康。  
也很成熟。

周莘将探棒慢慢抽出来，可能是润滑太多，这个动作带来的摩擦发出很轻微的水声，周莘将探头上的安全套扯掉，然后将仪器放回远处，这样他两只手都得空了，正要脱下塑胶手套，并且和林鸾说可以穿衣服了，他的手腕突然被握住。

他的手掌被另一只手摊开，被指引着覆盖在那个令人遐想的入口缝隙上。

周莘一言不发，只是手上用力欲抽回，但是林鸾不依，这样一拉扯周莘的手掌就整个贴着他的穴口，那里很热，比周莘的手掌都热，里面只会更热。

周莘还是侧着头没有正视林鸾，他知道自己一旦往前看，就会看到一双被性欲浸润的眼眸，检查的时候他余光就注意到那双眼的变化，林鸾娇嫩的性器也慢慢挺起来，因为没有毛发的遮掩而勃起明显。  
他原本以为他不说，装作没看见，林鸾也会当什么也没发生的穿好衣服，他没想到会是现在这样。

“周…周医生。”

他听到林鸾含糊地唤他，林鸾从来都不会叫他全名，每次都毕恭毕敬的“周医生”，但之前没有任何一声“周医生”，像今天这样挠人。  
“周医生……”林鸾抓着周莘的手腕不松开，“你摸摸那里…好不好。”

林鸾还是在那张检查床上，但挺腰坐起，上半身穿着一件灰褐色的薄毛衣，腹部往下却不着寸缕，双腿还大开着，没有什么性暗示比林鸾现在的姿势和举动更明显了。  
“周医生…”林鸾深知现在说话的是自己的欲望，他应该控制，可那又确实是他心里最深处的渴求。

“周医生，我想和你上床。”

 

这句话一出来，他们两人之间就再没有任何遮羞布，林鸾觉得他整个人都很热，像被下了最烈的药，能解的只有周医生。  
他也觉得自己淫荡不知廉耻，视线里也一阵模糊，可他真的太饥渴了，他能感受到自己下面有水，那个地方，被多少没有温度的道具玩弄过的地方，却从来没有被一个人真正的占有过。  
没有被周医生占有过。

 

“周医生，就一次…”  
“就一次，我真的…没有和别人上过床…”  
“我很干净的…真的！周医生你和我做好不好，就一次，一次就够了，我会…我会躲得远远的，我以后绝对不会来烦你，不会再在你眼前出现，就一次，周医生…就给我一次。”  
林鸾并不知道自己说了什么，只是本能地邀请周莘，他不敢碰周莘别的地方，更不敢亲他，可周莘迟迟没有任何动作，他就心急地要将周莘还戴着塑胶手套的手指往里面送。这让周莘终于有了反应，他挣开了林鸾，然后抓住他的双肩稍用力地一按，两人也终于对视。  
“林鸾，你看清楚这里是什么地方。”

 

林鸾能听到自己心脏剧烈的跳动，模糊的视线也慢慢变得清晰，他能看清楚眼前的周莘，还有房间里的其他仪器。  
他意识到自己在哪里了，在医院里，在检查室里。  
这是救人治病的纯洁地方，他却在这里发骚，求一直帮助他的医生肏他。

林鸾觉得自己剧烈跳动的胸膛空了一下，泛着淡淡绯红的脸也瞬间变得惨白。

周莘没用力，这使得林鸾很轻松就从那张床上跳下来，然后手忙脚乱地穿上内裤外裤。他太慌了，穿裤子的时候没站稳很重地摔在地上，周莘去扶他，林鸾躲开，哆哆嗦嗦系好裤绳，捂着摔疼地手肘和周莘一个劲地说“对不起”。  
他还没穿鞋，但却一刻都不想再在这个房间，在周莘面前停留，他勾着鞋跟就要往外跑，刚转身，他被周莘从后面抱住，他奋力挣扎，什么力气都用上了也没能挣脱，鞋也掉到地上。  
周莘也没想到林鸾的力气会这么大，但他还是能将人控住不跑掉，不一会儿林鸾就不再徒劳做无用功了，他卸了力气，没有周莘扶着他就挥整个人瘫倒在地上，有周莘扶着，他就别无选择地倒在那个怀抱里。  
林鸾开始哭，伴随极度自厌而来的沮丧忧郁使得眼泪不争气地往下掉，周莘将人扶着和自己面对面，然后用指腹擦一直往下掉的眼泪，可是他擦拭多少就有多少眼泪重新留下来，周莘见状，原本捏着脸颊的手转为捧着林鸾的脸，然后他亲了上去。

他吻在林鸾眼下卧蚕的地方，他把林鸾的眼泪吻掉了，林鸾的眼泪是咸的，涩的，痛苦的，让周莘心疼的。

被亲的林鸾也愣住了，抽噎着想止住眼泪，没成功，周莘就很自然地又亲在林鸾脸颊，越往越下，最后亲在林鸾的唇上。  
周莘也想温柔地循序渐进，可一碰到林鸾的唇，他的情感也像洪水泄闸一般无法控住，他吻得很深，也很用力，别说被这样吻，林鸾就从来没有被吻过，根本无法用口呼吸，他刚哭过鼻子又是塞住的，一吻下来，缺氧地让他觉得不真实。

周莘不舍地离开林鸾的唇，那里被他亲的红艳艳的，他的额头抵着林鸾的额头，一手搂着林鸾的腰，一手穿过他后脑勺柔软的头发。  
周莘轻声地，很温柔地说：“别哭了好不好。”

林鸾被亲懵了，傻傻地“嗯”了一声，哭腔浓重。

周莘问：“林鸾，你喜欢我，对吗？”

周莘不问还好，一问林鸾好不容易止住的眼泪又啪啦啦往下掉。  
“你不想说，或者暂时没有答案，都没关系。”周莘的声音还是很柔，但非常坚定。  
“但是我要先告诉你，我喜欢你。”

那四个字一出来，周莘便笑了一下，那个困扰他的问题，这一刻突然有了答案。

“我一直在想，你是什么时候变得不一样，我又是什么时候开始喜欢你。我现在知道了。”  
“就是从那个雨天，我看到你一个人躲在苹果树下，从那一刻起，从一开始你就是不一样的，从一开始，我就想帮助你，保护你。”

“想爱你。”

 

林鸾听到了，他不是在做梦，他眼前的周医生是真的，是他爱的，也说爱他的。

林鸾胡乱地抹了把脸，努力控制住情绪，然后用力一点头。点完头，他们的额头还是碰在一起。

林鸾的声音因为哭泣异常含糊，但周莘听得清清楚楚。  
林鸾说：“我也喜欢周医生。”

林鸾说，很喜欢，很喜欢周医生。

谁都可以说出口的几个字，林鸾却是压上所有尊严，将自己一颗心，全部地捧给周莘。  
这样一颗心，周莘怎么拒绝的了，或让它再受伤害。

“那么，我的小天鹅…”周莘还是捧着林鸾的脸，吻落在新的泪痕上。

 

“如果是两情相悦，只肏一次，是不够的。”

 

13  
林鸾是在一张完全陌生的床上醒来的，他艰难地抬起因为哭泣而酸涩的眼皮，然后撑起身子坐在床上，呆呆地环视这个卧室，一时没反应过来，这里到底是哪儿。

房间结构和他的那一套公寓一模一样，不同的是陈设，窗户就在旁边，视角和高度和他的卧室都非常像。  
再往旁边看就是床头柜，上面叠着一件衬衣，是周莘经常穿在白大褂里面的那种，很素净也很有质感，在旁边还有一叠是衣裤，有点皱，显然是刚脱下还没来得及洗的。  
林鸾一低头，手也扯上衣领，那叠衣物是他的，但现在身上穿的不是。

他身上的那件绵长袖显然不是崭新的，更像是帮他换衣服的人没能找到合适的睡衣，所以就给他套了件宽松的贴身衣物。林鸾也慢慢想起来他是如何浑浑噩噩地被周莘带回家，他哭累也哭发困了，被周莘公主抱的抱回卧室，周莘知道他想睡，坐在床边摸他的头发，哄他再坚持一下换了衣服再睡，不然睡醒起床还穿着那一身会不舒服。他就像没听到，躺在床上傻傻地一动不动，眼皮沉得下一秒就会闭上。周莘便动作很轻地帮他脱了裤子和毛衣，然后从衣柜里翻出了一件自己常穿的家居棉衣再给林鸾套上。  
周莘怕林鸾会冷，本来还想给他套条睡裤，但是林鸾太困了，很执拗地往被子里拱，拒绝周莘再给他穿衣服。周莘不再勉强，帮林鸾捻好被角，他的小天鹅这时候已经闭上眼，侧着身，被子下面的双手交叉抱在胸前，睡得很熟。  
等林鸾再醒来，就已经是傍晚了。他也没换衣服，从床上起来后就径直推开卧室的门。客厅和厨房的灯都亮着，但却空无一人。  
林鸾站在那儿，好久没动，他拧了自己大腿跟外侧一下，很疼。  
他不是在做梦，他确实是在周莘的公寓里。  
可是却没有周医生。

林鸾非常的不知所措，根本不知道接下来自己该干什么，回过神来后他想自己应该先换回衣服，然后回对面的自己的房间里。  
他也是这么做的，转过身要往卧室里走，却在房间门口发现了一个宠物箱。

他走过去，刚出来的时候他没看见，现在蹲下身坐在因为有地暖而并不冰冷的地板上，他看清了里面的小家伙。

小家伙挠了挠宠物箱的栏杆，奶声奶气地啊呜叫唤。林鸾打开箱子的小门，小家伙就跑了出来，一点也不怕生地停到林鸾面前。它用爪子轻轻挠林鸾的衣角，像是索取拥抱，林鸾笑着看它在自己面眼前撒娇打滚，然后抱起这个毛茸茸的小可爱，将它搂在怀里。  
那是只三个月大的黑背，年幼的耳朵耷拉着立不起来，但也有了一些份量。它很喜欢林鸾，林鸾将它抱起后它也一个劲的往林鸾怀里钻，小脑袋蹭到林鸾裸露的锁骨上的皮肤，林鸾觉得痒，不由笑了起来，更觉得它调皮的样子很讨人喜欢，抱着也不舍得撒手。  
也不知道和小黑背玩了多久，小家伙又开始叫唤，林鸾将它放到地板上，小家伙就翻了个身，给林鸾看他软软的肚皮。

“你饿了吗？”林鸾问它，“你断奶了吗？能吃狗粮吗？”  
小家伙也不知道听不听得懂，嗷呜嗷呜的继续叫，听着还挺委屈的。

“那你等一会儿好不好，我去我那边给你拿牛奶。”林鸾站了起来，小黑背见状也站了起来，林鸾走它也摇着尾巴跟着走，林鸾走了几步，还是弯下腰将他抱在怀里，然后再继续往门那边去。  
刚走到那儿，门自己开了。周莘站在门外，也没想到门后会是林鸾，抱着小黑背，衣服也没换，眨着眼睛同样不敢相信地看着他。  
“嗯…还给你。”林鸾将小黑背往周莘面前送。这里是周莘的家，这里面的狗也是周莘的狗，他一个外人抱着，是不合适的。

“没事，你先抱着吧。”周莘进屋走向厨房，很快就拿了个小碟回到客厅。林鸾也还站在那儿，他这才看到周莘另一只手里一直拿着一个购物袋，里面有一小包狗粮还有其他什么东西，周医生不是消失了，是去给小黑背买吃的去了。

周莘撕开包装，倒了一定量到小碟子里，然后放在地上，林鸾也将小黑背放下，蹲着看它津津有味地吃。周莘也俯下身，问目不转睛的林鸾：“喜欢吗？”  
林鸾点点头：“喜欢。”  
“你喜欢就好。”周莘身段再往下放，和林鸾平视，“本来就是送给你的。”  
“送给我？”林鸾没反应过来，“可是我的公寓不能养。”  
周莘反而一脸理所应当，却又故作不解：“你以后就住这儿，为什么不能养？”  
“这儿？”  
“这儿。”周莘手指往下指了指这个房间，“还是说你想换个地方，或者是别的国家，或者回国，我都可以。”  
周莘说：“我都陪你。”

“周医生…我……”林鸾支支吾吾地不知如何回应，“这儿就挺好的。”他腆着嗓子，害羞地笑，“有你在…就什么都好。”  
周莘也笑，他们两个好像都是懵懵懂懂情窦初开，也不知道接下来该说什么，就是光顾着笑。气氛暧昧但又不尴尬，如果不是小黑背吃饱后舒舒服服的叫唤了一声，他们也不知道会在客厅里就这么看着对方，看到什么时候。  
小黑背吃饱喝足也有了倦意，林鸾将他抱回宠物箱里，周莘说订的狗窝得明天才到，今天就委屈它在这儿睡一晚。  
林鸾问小窝是什么样子的。周莘给他看图，是木质的。  
“送到就是这样吗？”  
“不，要自己拼。”  
周莘和林鸾靠的很近，能感受到对方温热的鼻息。周莘又问：“我们明天一起拼吗？”  
林鸾看着他，眼里像蒙上一层雾，他点点头，答应的却不止是拼木屋。

 

周莘微微俯下身，轻轻托着林鸾的下巴和他接吻，林鸾笨拙地回应，双手也勾上周莘的脖颈。他们一路亲回了卧室，周莘的手也开始往他下面摸。林鸾本来就没穿裤子，赤裸的双腿在触摸中绷紧了腿根。他被周莘又抱回床上，周莘的双手撑在他耳边，膝盖顶开他的双腿，将他整个锢在身下。  
然后他们继续接吻，林鸾整个身子都被亲软了，下面也软绵绵的胀，不止是前面的性器，那处小穴也慢慢有湿润感。林鸾知道自己身子敏感，可从来不知道会这么敏感，光是被亲，快感就已经这么强烈了。

但林鸾还想要更多，他夹着周莘的大腿，私处隔着内裤蹭周莘的膝盖，周莘也脱了自己身上的衣物，只剩一条内裤，林鸾大着胆子摸他的腹肌和人鱼线，手指勾了勾内裤的边缘但没有伸进，而是继续往下，从外面感受那硬物的尺寸。

林鸾摸到了，又硬又大，他从来没摸过另一个男人的性器，不由有些吓到想要抽回。周莘却握住他的手腕，将他的手放到自己内裤里，指引着他将自己勃起的阴茎整个握住。这比隔着内裤摸的刺激大多了，林鸾一想到等会儿这么大的东西就会插进来，眼里那层薄雾就更甚。  
而周莘也越吻越下，他在啃林鸾纤细白皙的脖颈。他应该先问问的，林鸾这几天要不要去剧院，可他忍不住，像腮托留下的“琴吻”，他想在林鸾身上留下痕迹。  
“周医生……”林鸾含含糊糊地唤他，像是邀请，他空着的那只手在周莘肩上轻轻一按，是希望他舔一些……别的地方。

周莘撩起了林鸾的衣服下摆然后脱掉，这样林鸾也只穿着一条内裤，这是周莘第一次见林鸾裸露的上半身，很瘦，但又瘦的刚刚好，润玉般的柔泽肌肤覆盖在极佳的骨相上，一摸就上瘾。  
但是林鸾很害羞，抬手用手臂遮住自己胸前，又想侧过身抱住自己，周莘没让他得逞，控住他的双手，俯身就亲在红艳的乳晕上。  
“啊——”林鸾泄出一声呻吟。他的胸部虽然平乏，但是也没少被调教和用药，一对乳头像红透等人采撷的果实，乳晕也是艳色的，衬得肌肤更加雪白。  
但周莘好久都没有直击重点，这让林鸾有些着急了，他觉得羞耻，可还是抬了抬胸，把奶子送过去。奶尖已经很挺了，周莘却还是先是用鼻子蹭了蹭那儿，这让林鸾更直接的感受到周莘的鼻息，那两点也是更渴求被爱抚。  
然后周莘终于含住了。没有被照顾到的另一边被周莘用手指搔剥。林鸾舒服地泄出了声，阴蒂也开始一涨一涨的跳，他更用力的将小穴的那道缝隙抵在周莘跪着的膝盖上，以此来挤压并不裸露的阴蒂，周莘另一只手往林鸾内裤里探，伸出手指本想摸一摸林鸾那里有没有因为前戏湿了，却发现花穴出水的厉害。他一剥开那道缝隙，指尖就触摸到分泌的液体。  
周莘依依不舍地松开嘴，不再舔舐那诱人的果实，但手还是放在林鸾的内裤里，他趴到林鸾耳边，很轻地问：“可以吗？”  
当然可以啊。林鸾想，这正是我想要的，当然可以啊。  
可他又觉得难受，还是觉得自己不配，觉得自己脏。

林鸾说，又卑微又小心：“周医生…你可以做任何…你想对我做的。”  
周莘在林鸾耳边留下一个吻：“好。”

他脱了林鸾的内裤，手指缓慢地插进去，他去买狗粮的时候顺道也买了润滑和避孕套，但显然林鸾的身体并不需要。他的手指很顺利地就被炙热的肉壁紧紧包裹，他恨不得马上就侵城掠地，但那娇小的地方想要容纳他的，还是需要扩张。  
等林鸾的那里能成功容纳三根手指，周莘也脱了身上唯一的内裤，粗大的性器是直接弹出来的，周莘扶着阴茎在林鸾的穴口蹭，龟头进去一点又拔出来，然后又换成手指，林鸾意识到周莘想干什么了，抬手勾到床头的购物袋，那里面果然有避孕套。

“周医生你…戴上……”  
“为什么？”周莘的声音有些沙哑，“你在排卵期？”  
林鸾没想到周莘会这么问，抿着嘴摇摇头。  
“那就不戴。”周莘的性器又送入一小节，但这次没退出来，“要是怀了，那就生下来，我养。”  
“周医生……”  
“乖。”周莘继续在林鸾耳边呓语，“生几个我养几个。”

“不是……”林鸾抽了抽鼻子，周莘给的承诺多动人他现在就有多难过，“我是觉得自己不干净…我以前……我……”  
林鸾不想瞒周莘，可他又实在不知如何解释，就算没有被真正进入过，可那个地方，这些年来，确实是被数不清的道具玩弄过的，是明眼人一看，就知道被肏熟了的。  
他如何能将过往的遭遇在这个时候说出口呢，只能红着眼微微挣扎，很突兀地和周莘说“对不起。”  
但是他没能再发出下一个音节，就又被周莘吻住，随后那巨物就借着先前的扩张和花穴里的水一捅到底。

“不用说对不起…”周莘没有动，是等着林鸾适应，“不管发生过什么，我的小天鹅，是最干净的。”  
“周医生——”  
“乖。”周莘捏着林鸾挺立的乳尖，“叫我名字。”  
不用像白天，划着我的英文名字小心翼翼地念，而是当着我的面，在我的怀里呼唤我。

“……周莘 。”  
周莘听到了，抱住林鸾大开的大腿，性器开始小幅度地抽动。林鸾也紧紧地搂住他的后背，让周莘宽厚的胸膛贴着自己。周莘刚进来的时候他是能感受到那巨物如何开辟甬道并且埋进去的，可当周莘开始抽插，明明每次都会顶到或者划过敏感点，他反而感受不出具体的形状，只觉得他被填满了。  
他们一直是面对面的姿势，每次抽插林鸾的囊袋就会撞到周莘的三角区域，因为花穴被打开而裸露出来的阴蒂也会被周莘的耻毛撩拨。这样的双重刺激下林鸾的前端很快就吐出前列腺液，环在周莘背后的手指也蜷起用力，周莘像得了指令，握住林鸾勃起的性器开始撸动，林鸾仰着头，舒服地每一次呼吸都不深，一开口全是细细的呻吟。  
与此同时，周莘的抽插也加快，他会整个拔出来，又整个送进去，林鸾的宫颈本来就浅，周莘就每次都直直顶在宫颈口，起先林鸾觉得有些胀痛，但很快那里也有适应并且打开容纳的迹象，当周莘的龟头第一次冲进那个细小的甬道，林鸾的前穴剧烈地收缩，还被周莘握在手里的性器射出精、液，并且全部留在周莘的小腹上。

林鸾瘫软着身子，双目无神地看着天花板，他的阴蒂在高潮的余韵中一涨一涨的跳动，周莘的性器还静静埋在他身体里，他想侧身休息一下，周莘便稍微抽出来，然后躺到林鸾身后，从后面抱住他。性器再埋进去时林鸾感受到形状了，高潮后的身体极度敏感，他甚至能感受到周莘性器上的筋络也在跳动。

林鸾有些茫然，不知道接下来会发生什么。他还没从第一次高潮里缓过来，周莘就又开始动，因为两人都是侧躺着，周莘就只是腰部发力，房间里安静的只有抽插的水声，林鸾双手死死抓着床单，双腿夹紧，是在摩擦阴蒂。  
“周医生…周莘，不要了——”林鸾真的还没缓过来，和刚开始不一样，他现在能清晰地体验到周莘的阴茎在开拓他的前穴，在他的身体里驰骋，那么真实，那么真切。  
林鸾快被这种太过于直接的快感折磨哭了，抽噎着央求身后的人：“周莘你别…你停一停好不好，你心疼心疼我。”  
“好。我心疼你。”周莘话这么说，速度反而加快，手也往前伸摸林鸾的肚脐和奶子。

“我心疼你，所以一次怎么够。”

周莘肏得太猛，林鸾除了呻吟再也说不出完整的一句话，被肏射的时候他还是保持着侧躺的姿势，射的时候他腿根闭得很紧，周莘也被夹的缴了枪，林鸾清清楚楚地感受到好几股灼热的液体射在他的最深处，他的花穴也被刺激地喷出水。他被彻彻底底地占有了，标记了，林鸾才知道，原来和喜欢的人做爱是这样，像死过一回，又重新活了过来。

射过之后，周莘没马上抽出来，而是抱着林鸾亲吻他的肩胛，在后背上也嘬出点点梅花般的吻痕。后来林鸾小穴里的精液还是淌出来了，他本想抱着林鸾去浴室，可林鸾却瘫软在床上不起身，大张的腿缠着周莘的耻骨，周莘很快就又硬了，见林鸾并不抗拒，就用刚才的精液做润滑，又翻云覆雨了一回。到最后林鸾又潮吹了，更不是知道射了几次，整个人都是湿的，不知道到底是汗还是精液还是水，但浑身上下从里到外，全部都是周莘的味道。

 

14  
那天晚上两人没睡在卧室里，那张床因为疯狂的性爱凌乱不堪，周莘才不舍得花时间收拾，他只想把林鸾抱在怀里，所以稍微收拾了一下客房的被褥，就和林鸾躺了上去。入睡之前他是侧着身面对面搂着林鸾的，凌晨五六点时他因为生物钟而清醒地睁开眼，却发现怀里的人醒的比他还早。  
“怎么这么早。”周莘又将人往自己这边搂一搂，一夜过去他们的姿势基本没变，周莘的手也还是搭在林鸾的腰上。  
“再睡会儿…”周莘自己已经没了睡意，是想哄林鸾再休息，所以才没有起身。不一时他听到林鸾的呼吸频率并没有变化，有些困惑地再次睁开眼，看着怀里的人问，“睡不着了吗？”  
林鸾没有说话，仰着头，眼睛睁得很大，眨也不眨地看着周莘，明明是被人搂在怀里，他却还是双手在胸前交叉抱在自己胸前，周莘已经不止一次见过林鸾这样的姿势，只有极其缺乏安全感的人才会执着于这种睡姿。  
“怎么了？”周莘往下挪了挪，和林鸾的脸贴的很近。他本想问林鸾饿不饿，他可以做些简单的早餐，可又直觉林鸾需要的不是一顿饭，而是他现在能陪在他身边。  
他听到林鸾怯怯地问：“你是真的吗？”

周莘握住林鸾的手指，让他的食指触碰到自己额头，然后是一双分明的眉目，再从鼻尖落到唇边。周莘舔了舔林鸾的指尖，和他说：“我当然是真的。”  
“我不信。”林鸾抽回手，闷闷不乐地低下头，“天就要亮了，你就消失了。”  
周莘被林鸾不着边际的逻辑弄得有些想笑，可笑意刚爬上嘴角，他就意识到什么他一直忽视的。他抬起林鸾的下巴，看着那张强撑着精神疲惫的脸，问：“你一晚上没睡？”

“快六点了…太阳马上就要…有光了，你就消失了。”林鸾瘪着嘴，“你就消失了。”  
“我不会。”本不需要解释的事情，周莘也不知道该说什么，“你别怕啊，我是真的周莘。”  
“可是…你是哪儿来的啊，你怎么就，突然出现了。”林鸾忍着哭意，话说得断断续续也听不出大意，“突然出现了，你那么好，怎么就让我遇到你了……”  
“不是我突然出现的。”周莘摸他的头发，“是你，是你来的这儿，是我要感谢你来这个国家，住在我对门。”  
“不是我突然出现了，是你找到了我。”周莘对他说，“然后我也认识了很好的林鸾。”  
“我一点也不好……”  
“你很好。”周莘开始数，“你会小提琴，还会弹钢琴，你很礼貌，很善良，有很多非常美好的品质。”周莘一顿，“你还很好吃。”  
周莘说：“我吃上瘾了，要吃一辈子。”  
周莘从来没发现自己会说出这种话，干脆也不遮遮掩掩了，拉着林鸾的手往自己下面探：“你摸摸，是真的。”  
林鸾原本快哭了，被周莘一本正经的荤话说得又想笑又臊。也是这时候金光穿过未拉的窗帘射入房间，落在周莘后背镀上淡淡一层温暖的亮色，周莘当然没有消失，还是抱着自己，下面的巨物也是勃起的，一下子就将林鸾拉回回忆里永生难忘的初夜。  
他害臊了，头埋得更低，周莘没想今天欺负林鸾，就抓着他的双手让他也抱住自己：“以后都有我，我会保护你。”  
“以后……”林鸾喃喃地念着这两个字，又渴望，又迷茫。这让他开始思考一些更现实的问题，不说自己的情况，周莘这么好的条件，他有那么多的选择，他因为一时的兴趣现在将自己拥在怀里，可真说到长相厮守，他的家人至亲又怎么会答应呢。  
这也是为什么昨天林鸾求周莘，说来说去也都是求他肏自己一回。他知道自己配不上周莘，他就奢望一次的拥有，根本不敢想什么以后。

“对，以后。”周莘说，“过段时间我父母会来L国，到时候我们需要见上一面。”  
“不行！”  
“不行？”  
“对，不行。”林鸾坐了起来，指着自己摇摇头。  
“为什么不行？”周莘的语气里也有一丝困惑的不悦，“这是迟早的事。”  
“可是我……”  
“林鸾。”周莘打断他，听语气是真的有些生气了，“你是不是以为我对你，是玩玩的？”  
“不是的周医生，你真的很好，是我……”林鸾没能说完，就被周莘扑倒在床上，周莘像头蓄势待发地猎豹一样将他控在身下，低头又在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口。  
“那看来是我昨天表现的让你不满意，所以你要给我发好人卡。”周莘手掌抚上林鸾平坦的小腹，“这里昨天吃了那么多，说不定就有周家的种，你让我怎么不负责？”  
“小天鹅，”周莘在林鸾耳边吹起，“是我吃定你了，你没得选，只能一辈子被我吃。”

 

周莘双手撑在林鸾耳边，问：“我刚才凶吗？”  
林鸾摇摇头，想笑又憋着。他迟疑了片刻，然后撑着手肘微微起身，在周莘唇上啄了一下，周莘就从后背将他抱住，两人又黏着躺回床上。  
周莘说：“我父母会喜欢你的。”  
“你怎么就那么肯定…”  
周莘还真就那么肯定：“我喜欢你，他们必须喜欢你。”

“你也别太担心，他们都很通情达理，众晟投资的新医院开业那天他们就打算来了，但是因为国内有个棘手的案子，所以一直耽搁到现在。”  
“什么案子？”  
“不是什么大事。众晟每年都有很多慈善项目，有一些学校的建设是外包给建材公司的。前几年建成的一个学校教学楼承重墙突然出现裂缝，细究下来，发现外包给那个建材公司的其他三所学校也都不合格。这件事对于众晟是没有什么损失，但是我父亲知道后实在气不过，觉得这家公司连希望工程都偷工减料，其他项目那就更难说了。”说起那个没有提名字的公司，周莘也是神色鄙夷，“我父亲就想通过司法程序好好查查这个公司，后来发现问题确实很多，所以才到现在都还在国内。”  
“所以叔叔，就是单纯地想做件好事呢。”  
“是。有众晟支持调查，那家公司想要息事宁人，也找不到肯帮他们的人。”  
周莘不是很想再继续这个话题，蹭了蹭林鸾的头发：“不说了，我们在这边，就好好过我们的，别管国内发生了什么。”  
“好。”林鸾任由周莘亲他摸他，他下面也起了反应，很快两人又腻到了一起，等下了床，就已经是午饭时分了。

 

从那之后的小半个月是林鸾活到现在，一生中最好的时光，确认关系后，周莘就明目张胆地和他走在一起，明明没几步路，周莘会开车送林鸾先去剧院，然后再去医院。只要有演出，周莘也永远在二楼左右两侧看着乐池里的林鸾。他们虽然没说，但很多同事都猜到他们的关系，有几次谢幕时他们还会起哄地同时往二楼周莘坐的方向招手，林鸾怪不好意思的，这时候工作人员会带着鲜花上来，那是周莘在演出前就给后台的，林鸾捧着周莘送的鲜花笑得灿烂，他活了二十三年，从来没有这么开心的笑过。  
但快乐的时光总会有尽头，和周莘在一起的时光幸福的不真实，只要一通电话，一切的美好都会在瞬间被戳破击碎。

那天没有演出，周莘下班后也如往常去剧院接同样结束的林鸾，可等他走到排练室，却没有看见熟悉的少年。有人认得他是林鸾的男朋友，和他说要不再等等，林鸾半个小时前有事离开了。  
“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”  
那人耸耸肩：“他接了个电话，然后就离开了。但他肯定还会回来。”那人往前一指，“他的琴都没拿，肯定会回来的，你再等等。”  
“好。”周莘答应着，却觉得事有蹊跷，林鸾从没和他说过他有什么急事，而又有什么急事，能让他琴都没有收拾就离开。

就在他百思不得其解之时，他也接到一通电话，看到来电人是崔铭后周莘还愣了一下，然后才想起自己前段时间曾拜托过发小一些事。  
周莘接起，没来得及说一句话，那边的崔铭就劈头盖脸地问他，那个林鸾是你对门？

而与此同时，林鸾正在那套和周莘在一起后就再没开过门锁的公寓里，他紧张地倚墙站着，坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿的那人却理所应当的鸠占鹊巢，好像他才是这里的主人。  
“好久不见啊，弟弟。”林瑢玩味的看着那个局促不安的少年，“别紧张啊。”  
“我就是来看看，你任务都完成的怎么样了。”

 

周莘眉头一蹙：“是我对门。”  
“卧槽啊兄弟，你快特么离他远点！”崔铭在电话那一头怒吼，“你可千万别走心啊，这特么就是一个陷阱，那个林鸾是林謀的养子！”  
“林謀？”  
“就是林氏建材那个，林氏建材！就是你爹这几个月辛辛苦苦为民着想亲自下场怼的那个建材公司！”

 

 

15

林鸾还是靠着墙，背在身后的手紧紧攥成拳头。  
可林鸾并不留指甲，他又需要刺痛感来使自己保持镇定，就松开手使劲捏手背的皮肤，林鸾得了痛，强烈起伏心态也有了些许的缓和，出口的几个字因为语速缓慢而没有那么颤抖。  
“你是什么意思…什么叫…任务？”  
林瑢从来都知道林鸾怕自己，对他现在强装镇定的样也见怪不怪。有很长一段时间林瑢都以为林鸾这样是刻意装出来的，装出一副胆怯天真的模样，实际上是欲拒还迎的把戏。  
而对于男人这种总会用下半身思考的生物，没有比这样的林鸾更适合用于玩弄的猎物了。  
“你是真不知道还是假不知道？”林瑢用下巴指了指茶几上的几个小物什，“蠢货，都一个多月了还什么都没拍到。”

林鸾顺着林瑢的视线看过去，那上面还摆着几个针孔摄像头，他瞪大了眼，完全不知道这套公寓里曾经被动过手脚。

“你们监视我？”  
“监视？你也太往自己脸上贴金了。” 林瑢鄙夷地嗤笑一声，将搜摄像头的同时找到的一盒没吃完的药扔到面前的茶几上，“像你这样的骚货，下面痒吃药能好？就不会找个男人给你止痒吗。”  
“你——”林鸾张着嘴说不出话，他突然有些明白了，林謀为何要那么羞辱他，让他含着假阳具上飞机。  
也难怪他的私处那么多年都没有过不适，偏偏是刚来L国，住在周莘对门之后。  
林鸾知道了，不适的源头不是他用了女性尿道，检查结果也显示这两者并没有关联。  
真正的原因，是林謀那天在他前穴里涂的润滑有问题。

“…为什么？”林鸾问，他什么也不知道，却从一开始，就落入这父子两的计划里。  
可林鸾又是从一开始就偏离计划的。

“从一开始就撤走监视你的人也是故意的，一是为了放松你警惕，二是怕你痒到受不了，找他们肏你。”林瑢站起身，慢慢悠悠朝林鸾走过来，“异国他乡孤男寡女，你除了去求对门的周莘，你还能找谁？”  
“不对，也说不上是‘寡女’。”林瑢已经走到林鸾面前，上上下下地打量他一番，“毕竟你是不男不女的怪物。”  
林鸾听不下去了，手往前要推林瑢拉开两人的距离，却因为气力体格的悬殊反而被林瑢困在墙壁和他的手臂之间。林瑢一手粗鲁地扯掉林鸾毛衣内搭的衬衣的前两个纽扣，意料之中的看到他锁骨上的点点红痕。  
“实话和你说吧，那个混在你润滑里的药虽然猛，但是你再多熬几天，说不定就缓过去了。”林瑢语气轻佻，看着扭过头不与自己对视的林鸾，“还不是你自己骚，送上门给他肏。”

林瑢本是要挑林鸾的下巴，却被林鸾的扭头弄得不爽，强行将他的脸掰过来，让他仰着头看自己。  
“放心，我对你不感兴趣，都被玩烂了。”林瑢说得不屑，可眼里又有一丝让人琢磨不透的情绪，“看来周朝仲的儿子也没传闻里那么高不可攀，你这样的货色也会碰。”  
“不许你这么说周医生！”林鸾突然的发出声音，这让林瑢很是猝不及防，还被林鸾挣脱开控住他下巴的手，林鸾还推了自己一把，林瑢往后退了两步，眼里的诧异一闪而过，他干脆又三两步走回客厅的那张茶几旁拿起一个摄像头，等再站回林鸾面前，眼里又尽是嘲讽。  
“我不仅要说，我还要你拍！”不由分说地，林瑢将那个摄像头塞进林鸾手里。  
“你卧室里的摄像头还没取，但周莘如果还是只带你在他的公寓里做，就想办法把这个按上。”林瑢说着，有些暴躁地点了根烟，“你的信息国内都已经帮你动过手脚，周莘人在国外，轻易查不到你是林家的养子，和你上床当然不会有顾虑。”  
林鸾愣愣地看着手心那个冰冷的仪器：“你们把我送到这儿…就是为了拍到…我和周医生上床？”他想到周莘之前和他提过的他父亲在国内的官司，他怎么这么笨，就从没想过，那个公司会是林氏建材。  
而林氏的这对父子在国内捍不动周怀山，就想对他儿子的声誉下手。  
在出于正义而为之护航的案件与自己儿子和双性人做爱的不雅视频之间，周怀山会选哪一个不言而喻。

林瑢一脸理所应当：“不然呢？送你过来谈恋爱？”他轻笑一声，“你不会真的和周莘上过几次床，就以为自己在他心里有什么不一样了吧。”  
“听话。”林瑢刻意柔着嗓音，但林鸾听着还是恶心。“我父亲重病是真，周朝仲儒商气质太重，不愿意这时候落井下石所以才拖到现在，但如果没有什么把柄牵制住，周怀山还是会对林氏下手，到时候唇亡齿寒，林氏没了，你林鸾又能飞得到哪儿去？”  
“可要是用你和周莘的私密将周朝仲牵制住了…”林瑢身子往前一倾，几乎要和林鸾有身体碰触，“回国后，哥哥不会亏待你。”

“不。”林鸾对林瑢又是一推，但这次，他正视这个名义上的哥哥，一把将手里的针孔摄像头摔在地上，并斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“我绝对不会帮你害周莘。”

林瑢听到了，眼里半真半假的柔情也瞬间烟消云散。

“真是蠢，你就算是有别的心思，也应该先答应我让我降低防备，然后再将实情告诉你的周医生。”  
林瑢开始帮着出谋划策，实则还是羞辱林鸾，让他认清现实。  
“但是林鸾，你觉得那么多巧合摆在那儿，周莘会信你吗？他又凭什么信你。你不如就当是及时行乐，被他多肏一回是一回，我还能给你剪个合辑，以后留给你做回忆。你别忘了这么多年你在林家怎么过的，你现在和我犟，不配合，那就大家都撕破脸，你信不信周莘马上一回来，他的邮箱里你过去被道具玩的照片要多少有多少。”

林瑢成功在林鸾脸上看到绝望和无助，他抓住林鸾的手腕，林鸾一挣扎，他就毫不留情地一拧，林鸾只能吃痛地承受自己的右手手掌被外力摊开，林瑢那根还没抽完的烟在上方一抖，灼热的烟灰全部落在林鸾稚嫩的掌心。

林鸾紧咬牙根，生生承受掌心的刺痛，没有出声。

“这双手多漂亮啊，什么都干不了，就只会拿琴。”林瑢轻轻一吹，看着掌心被烫出的红点，“要是废了，就不能拉小提琴了。”

林瑢抬眼：“也不能弹钢琴了。”

林鸾脸色一白。

“你真以为周莘对你有几分真心？他是什么身份，什么时候轮的到你林鸾站在他身边。可你不要忘了，当年教过你钢琴的那个年轻老师，我可还是三天两头盯着的，我听说他妻子今年就要生了，我动不了周家，我废那个普通人一只吃饭的手，还是能做得神不知鬼不觉的。”

林瑢又重新拿了个摄像头，这回他将摄像头塞进林鸾的衬衣领口里：“你别遇见个云端上的周莘，就忘了那个傻小子当年找的律师要是靠谱点，你还真就被救出去了。”

 

林瑢虚情假意地抚摸林鸾轻微发红的掌心：“可你这辈子都只能是林家养着玩的一只鸟，你能飞去哪儿呢？”

 

周莘回家已经是傍晚时分，开锁推门后他就听到厨房有设备工作的声音，走过去一看，是林鸾在那儿准备晚饭。  
林鸾不会做饭，住进来后更是从没碰过柴米油盐，今天也不知怎么的心血来潮。周莘推开厨房的门，本不想惊动林鸾，但一直蹲在林鸾脚边的小黑背却蹦跳地跑过来绕着自己转。林鸾也转过身，愣了一下后冲周莘勾出一个笑。  
周莘还拿着林鸾的琴盒，便先将琴盒往旁边的玄关一放，然后才进的厨房。  
“今天怎么一个人先回来了？”  
“突然想给你做饭，就提前回来了。”林鸾又重新盯着即将沸腾的锅，“不好意思啊，忘记告诉你了。”  
这个理由其实挺蹩脚的，但周莘没有戳破，林鸾抬手要揭锅盖时他注意到林鸾掌心的红点，不由在空中截住他的手腕，然后将那只手在眼前摊开。  
周莘问：“怎么伤的？”  
林鸾垂着头，嘴角一抖。  
然后他抬起头，笑得很不好意思。

 

“你知道我不会做饭的，厨具也不会用。刚才握手柄的时候没戴手套，就烫到了。”

 

 

 

16  
林鸾煮的西红柿鸡蛋面卖相惨不忍睹，端出来以后他自己都觉得很一言难尽，刚想说要不还是出去吃吧，周莘一拿筷子，夹起一大口送到嘴边吹了吹，然后就送到嘴里。

“挺好吃的。”周莘又夹了一筷子。  
林鸾有些将信将疑，自己也吃了一口，那味道顶多算是能吃，绝对没有到好吃的程度。  
要是在平时，林鸾也会对自己厨艺自嘲，可今天不止是他，连周莘对谈话交流都是兴致缺缺，两人食不言的吃完晚饭，一起收拾完碗筷后，周莘进了书房。

林鸾缩在客厅的沙发上抱着小黑背百无聊赖地看着脱口秀，主持人一嘴机灵逗得台下的人哈哈大笑，林鸾却什么感觉都没有。他时不时的往书房那扇门张望，想进去，又怕打扰到周莘。

周莘不是第一次带工作回家，但他一开始就和林鸾说过，有什么事情直接进来就行，不要总是那么胆战心惊地怕耽误到他。  
可是林鸾还是改不了，潜意识里他把周莘的陪伴和爱当成馈赠，周莘只要在他就心满意足了，怎么还敢多要。  
而现在，林鸾在犹豫要不要进书房。

他挺纠结的，电视里放了什么他都听不进去，手也一直轻轻挠小黑背脖子上的毛。小家伙来这个家也有快一个月了，但他们还是没取好名字，到现在都是小黑背小黑背的叫。小黑背长得特别快，以肉眼可见的速度变高变壮，林鸾现在抱它举高高就已经没有刚开始那么轻松了，等再过几个月，说不定就真变成小黑背溜他了。  
如果还有以后的话。

林鸾低头在小黑背耳朵上蹭了蹭，小黑背摇摇脑袋，眨眨眼睛然后努力竖起耳朵，它成功了，不过又很快就垂了下来。小黑背有些沮丧地拱到林鸾怀里打滚，林鸾就揉它的耳朵，安慰它让它不要着急。  
“你再长大一点，再过一两个月，就可以一直竖着耳朵了。”  
林鸾关了电视，抱着小黑背回了它的小木屋，那个狗窝是他半个多月前和周莘一起拼的。他的手又笨又嫩，那么厚的木板都会被刮到，周莘就让他在旁边抱着小黑背看着他拼，没过半个小时就什么都弄好了，林鸾就抓着小黑背的两个小爪子鼓掌，小黑背嗷呜嗷呜开心地叫，周莘和他也在笑。  
现在，林鸾等着小黑背缩着身子渐渐熟睡，想那短暂的时光真好，他以前什么都没有，可自从遇到了周莘，他就富有的像个从没有受过委屈挨过伤。

林鸾敲了敲门，等了一小会儿后慢慢推开。他看到周莘坐在转椅上，因为敲门声而转过身面对门的方向，林鸾看到桌上有份文件，旁边的手提电脑刚关了打开的资料，现在只有干净的原始桌面。  
周莘从转椅上起身，将文件随意地放进书桌的一截抽屉里，然后关了电脑，等他做完这一切，林鸾也已经走到了他眼前。  
林鸾正穿着的那件睡衣是周莘给他买的，纯棉质地的白长袖白长裤，上面唯一的图案是分部不一的卡通德牧，在一起之后周莘看到什么都会代入林鸾，大到乐器家具小到鞋帽袜裤，看到什么合适他的就买。  
周莘当然不是第一次谈恋爱，但这样谈恋爱是一次，像个初出茅庐的傻小子，以前所有的经验碰到林鸾，就都没有用。  
他们的关系早已明确，可林鸾还是那么卑微谨慎，这只会让周莘更心疼，只想加倍的对林鸾好，温暖那颗因为他还不知道的原因而破碎的心。林鸾一直都说从天而降来到他生命里的是自己，殊不知周莘更感谢林鸾的出现，这个少年对自己压抑而真挚的情感也激发了他爱人的能力，也让周莘觉得活过来了。

可如果，这一切的巧合，从一开始就是人为的呢。  
他被爱情冲昏了头脑，只有跳出来看这一个多月里发生的一切，他才开始怀疑为何会有那么多巧合，尤其是他告白那两天，细想还真有几分博弈的味道。他的告白是出于不忍林鸾精神的溃败，又在说出口后真切认识到自己的心意，第二天他那番定终身的话当然是出自真心，可林鸾如果没有一夜未睡的怕他消失，这样露骨的表达周莘是决不会主动说出口的。他一直以为这一切是他和林鸾的爱，他现在也依旧相信，可如果，如果……

周莘看着林鸾解开自己的皮带的扣子，没有扯下来，而是勾着其中一头然后往后退，周莘顺着他的指引来到了卧室，林鸾站到了床上，睡衣因为他刻意的拉扯而露出一边的锁骨。卧室的灯本来就是暖的，打在林鸾身上，在他眼里染上情欲。  
林鸾搂着周莘的脖子，让他往自己这边再靠一靠，因为站在床上，周莘的头正好能碰到林鸾的胸，他用鼻尖碰了碰，很容易就发现林鸾胸前的两点是硬的。  
周莘还没理清思绪，性爱在这当头太不合时宜，可他知道林鸾是想要，就隔着衣服咬住他的乳尖，林鸾被刺激地微微弓起腰，周莘就手伸到他后背搂住他的腰将人扶好，让林鸾继续保持那个姿势站着。  
“周莘…”林鸾还是腿上发软，他微微侧过头，看到旁边全身镜里自己的样子。明明身上的睡衣幼稚可爱，可他却满脸媚态，周莘埋在他单薄的胸膛里叼着什么东西吃得起劲，林鸾觉得羞，可还是没忍住撩起自己衣服，想周莘能好好舔舔那里。  
周莘也注意到那面镜子让林鸾情欲异常，干脆将人抱起来到正对镜子的床角。周莘先坐下，大张的两腿间坐着林鸾。  
“周莘你可不可以…进来……”林鸾看着镜子里的自己，话说得断断续续，像是很没底气。  
“我今天有点累。”周莘脸上确实有些疲态，“我用手帮你好吗？”  
虽然林鸾坐在自己怀里，但因为面前就是镜子，周莘很容易就捕捉到林鸾眼里的失落。但是林鸾也没拒绝，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
周莘脱了林鸾的上衣，但是睡裤只是褪到大腿根的地方，这让林鸾下半身的动作非常受限制，只能被困在周莘腿间。周莘亲吻他的脸颊和脖颈，一手用指尖搔刮乳头，一手往下探，先摸了摸硬起的性器和同样秀气的双丸，然后再往下，缓缓将手指插入那湿润的蜜穴。  
手指探进来的时候林鸾闷哼了一声，他知道自己的身体很喜欢手指的玩弄，那种快感比道具和性器的抽插都来的直接和迅速，也正因此，在国内时林謀就很喜欢看他自己玩，这多少让林鸾觉得膈应，所以哪怕现在是被周医生搂在怀里，林鸾在快乐的同时，徒然油生的还有一丝悲凉。  
而现在，他干脆就放下廉耻，反手勾着周莘的脖子，抬起身子和他接吻，周莘的手指已经抽出水声，林鸾就用腿根夹着他的手掌摩擦，这样阴蒂也会磨到周莘的温度，快感传递到全身，使得林鸾觉得被玩弄的乳头都胀大了。他看着镜子里的自己，虽然光着上身，但因为角度并不能看到泥泞的下体正在被玩弄，这让他看上去仅仅像个索取拥抱的纯情恋人，而不是正在被手指送往高潮的浪荡骚货。林鸾也渐渐没了廉耻，只想让周莘含着，想被周莘肏，他的身子那么沉溺于快感，光有这么个念头，就已经足够抵达高潮。

林鸾射了前面，正插着周莘手指的花穴也紧缩，周莘揉了揉林鸾的阴蒂来延续他的高潮，同时和他缠绵的亲吻，等感受到林鸾的大腿根没那么紧绷，他才慢慢地将手指抽出来，刚要去抽床头的纸巾，林鸾却摸住他的手腕，将还沾着自己流出的水的手指送到嘴里，红艳的舌尖包裹着那根手指，像认认真真地含着一颗美味的糖。

“林鸾……”周莘喉结动了动，还是抽回了手，“别这样。”  
“可是周医生…明明也，硬了。”  
“我去洗个澡。”周莘避重就轻地回答。林鸾一直坐在他怀里，不可能感受不到他的性器一直抵着他的后背和尾椎，再加上刚才那一幕视觉冲击太大，他又还穿着正装的西服裤，胯下的鼓起完全肉眼可见。  
可他还是拒绝了，明明身体也有欲求，可还是拒绝了林鸾的求欢。  
“好。”林鸾乖顺地穿好自己的裤子，他大多射在地板上，暂时穿回内裤也不觉得不舒服，“那我等周医生。”  
“你先睡吧，不用等我。”周莘也没纠正他应该要叫自己名字，他还没完全消化今天得知的信息，现在的冷静也已经是他的极限。

他现在唯一能做的只是帮林鸾盖好被子，安慰自己也是安慰林鸾：“别多想。”

 

17  
林鸾拽着被角侧身躺着，方才周莘是真的顾及到他会睡着，所以只留着盏床头灯，林鸾有了睡意，一按那灯的开关，房间里就不会再有光亮。  
现在，林鸾睁大眼睛呆滞地看着那盏灯，耳边是浴室里还没有停歇的水声，他一直在数秒，数到最后越数越乱，心绪也芜杂的无处宣泄，压抑到极致后他腾得从床上坐起来，都顾不上穿鞋，用最轻也最快的脚步出了卧室的门，走进书房。

林鸾只开了书桌上一盏小灯，灯光只照亮书桌的一角，将气氛烘托的像是正在进行什么密谋。林鸾记得周莘的文件放在第二排的抽屉里，他小心翼翼地拿出来然后打开，里面全部都是众晟新医院的资料。  
林鸾将资料放回，终于算松了一口气。周莘今天的反应让他心虚的害怕，他隐隐觉得周莘什么都知道了，所以今天才没有碰他。  
林鸾起身，正要关掉书桌上那盏灯，目光落在了周莘的笔记本电脑上。他又重新坐下，并且点击电脑右上角的按钮，他还是觉得不安，林瑢下午的那番话也一直在他脑海里挥之不去，他知道自己还有利用价值，林瑢还不会这时候就像威胁的那样将自己以前的照片发给周莘，如果周莘真的见了，方才也绝对不会当什么也没发生一样满足自己的欲求。  
周莘真的见了，一定会觉得自己脏，不会碰自己的。

林鸾面对着启动完毕的电脑，屏幕幽暗的荧光映在他惨白的脸上，林鸾尝试着输入几遍带上周莘名字和生日信息的密码，他还试了自己的，但那种小说里常出现的破译成功并没有发生。林鸾说不上滋味的关上电脑，重新回到卧室坐在床沿后还在说服自己，他不知道周莘知不知道，那就当他不知道吧。  
就在林鸾努力地进行心理建设之际，他看到床头周莘的手机屏幕亮了。

那点亮光像是海妖的歌声，林鸾明明知道自己看了就会后悔，可还是忍不住拿起，将自己的大拇指指腹按在指纹解锁键上。  
他一直都很懂分寸，周莘在社交软件上和谁沟通来往，林鸾都不会好奇地看一眼，周莘觉得既然林鸾不主动，他就得主动给林鸾安全感，就“强行”将他的指纹录了进去，是欢迎林鸾随时查岗，林鸾也没想到有一天自己的手指真的按在那上面了，不是出于情侣之间的信任，而是恐惧。  
这回林鸾成功了，屏幕立刻跳到对话框的界面，入眼就是一张他的照片。  
只见九岁的林鸾站在坐在轮椅的林謀和比他高一个头的林瑢之间，再旁边是孤儿院的院长，身后的背景是孤儿院。  
那天没人特意指示需要他笑，摄像师没有，林謀也没有，院长也没有，可他却因为有书读有人家收养而高兴的闭不拢嘴，在四个人的合影里，他是唯一一个咧着嘴真诚笑的，哪怕年代久远照片像素模糊，仔细看，也能在他眼里看到充满希望的光亮。  
后来这张照片被用在他十六岁那年的舆论反转上，那是他遇到周莘之前，离自由最近的一次，可这样的照片一摆出来，媒体赞扬林家乐善好施收养幼孤都来不及，怎么还会去深究真相到底是什么。

他正要关掉屏幕，却看见对方又发了一张照片，照片上的人穿着一身白大褂，那张脸，就算是化成灰林鸾都认得。

如果说那张全家福给林鸾判了死刑，那么当他在国内的私人医生也被周莘调查过，林鸾的一颗心也凉了。

林鸾的大脑一片空白，根本没注意到那个对话框最上头的“对方正在输入”。他关了屏幕，浑浑噩噩地拖着步子往浴室走，在水声停住的前一刻，林鸾推开了门。

周莘正在擦身子，不着寸缕地身体精壮俊美，他并没有避着林鸾，只是没想到林鸾会这时候进来，所以拿浴巾的手才会一停顿。  
周莘正要围住自己的下半身，浴巾刚被他从后面准备往前围，林鸾就走到了周莘面前，不安的眼眸里只容得下他。  
然后林鸾直直地跪了下去。

周莘是想先把浴巾的边角塞进去后再去扶林鸾的，不然赤身裸体的着实尴尬，他万万没想到林鸾会在浴巾就要遮住他身子时钻了进去，这样浴巾就盖住了林鸾的身子，周莘当然围不起来，只能松松垮垮地遮在林鸾头上。  
“林鸾——”周莘唤了一声身下人的名字，正要松开握着浴巾的手让林鸾的身子露出来，他的性器却突然被握住。  
周莘原本准备松开的手突然一紧，他意识到包裹着自己正在勃起的性器的温度并不是手，而是林鸾的嘴。

林鸾在给他口。

在性事上，周莘从来没有提过口交的要求，也没有表现出这方面的喜好，他尊重林鸾，绝对不会让林鸾在性爱中有他们两人是不平等的误解。  
可是现在，林鸾跪在自己胯下，主动地钻进浴巾里吞吐自己的性器，周莘再怎么清明，也一时被情欲和征服的快感所支配，好一会儿才将阴茎从林鸾口中退出来，然后再裹好浴巾，蹲下身和林鸾平视。  
这时候，周莘才终于看到林鸾的脸，红艳的唇边还挂着些许唾液，林鸾用指骨一擦，低着头双手撑着地面，好像是企图爬过来，想继续给周莘口。  
“林鸾！”周莘晃了晃眼前魔怔了一样的少年，第一次对他大着嗓子。

“周医生，你都知道了，对吗？”

周莘沉默，答案不言而喻。

“但是周医生…我没骗你，在遇到你之前，我真的没和别人上过床。”林鸾红着眼角，死死地盯着地板，“我知道自己以前很糟糕，也脏，但是我口活也很好的，我也没吃过别人的，就是经常练习舔假的，就会了。”  
林鸾抬起头，抽了抽鼻子，尽自己所能露出一个笑。“如果你觉得用我下面很脏的话，可不可以让我帮你口。”  
“求求你…就一次，就今天晚上。”林鸾没哭，但声音已经抖得不成样子，“周医生如果不愿意碰我，可不可以让我口……”  
“你在说什么？！”周莘捧着他的脸，然后将人搂在怀里，“林鸾，你说什么傻话！”

“你困了…”周莘将人抱起来，放到床上后再次盖好被子，林鸾需要他的爱抚，也需要他陪在身边，周莘也没看手机，换好衣服后就关灯钻进被窝，从后面抱住林鸾。  
被搂住的那一瞬间林鸾一颗心都颤动了，周莘明明什么都知道了，可他还是会拥抱自己，安慰地说“先睡一觉”。  
他可以和周莘好好讲的，他可是周莘捧在手心的小天鹅啊，周莘一定会信他的。

可他已经不敢再对周医生有任何奢求，他最后的执拗只是在周莘想要碰手机的时候将人拉着，他怕周莘再看到一些不堪的过往，那他将再没有一丝一毫的勇气最后过完这最后一夜。

 

这天晚上周莘睡得很浅，手也一直搭在林鸾的腰上，迷迷糊糊之际他手臂没了温度，周莘以为林鸾是去了卫生间，可再次睁开眼，林鸾还是没在身边。

周莘从床上坐起来。

他拉开床头灯，林鸾喜欢有光，所以一直是他睡在那一头。周莘看到了床头的字条，他能确定林鸾在离开后没有再回来，也没有再开过灯，所以那张纸条只可能是一早就准备好的。  
他拿起那张便签，粗略一看后就“啪”得又拍回桌子上，然后非常迅速地换了身外出的衣服，他这才想起睡前没有看过手机，打开屏幕后他看到了崔铭的消息。

除了文件，崔铭还发了几条语音，有一条是专门对林鸾说对不起的。之前崔铭一直以为林鸾是林家好生供养的秘密武器，周莘让他再去调查一下林鸾的私人医生，崔铭一开始也不相信会有什么反转。可那个医生好巧不巧刚好被几个病人联名告到法院，罪名是猥亵。崔敏就开始觉得事情并不简单，再查下去，发现这个医生被告猥亵不是一次两次，而之前的案子，全都是林家暗中操作，案子不了了之，罪名也变得子虚乌有。  
崔铭那个郁闷，林家是对这个私人医生多满意，才会这么相信他的人品，不仅不解聘还处处保全他的名誉，那这个医生那么多次被诬陷，也是够倒霉的。  
但如果不是诬陷呢？

 

周莘冲到楼下，他并不知道外面正在下雨，他应该先去拿伞，可是他一秒钟都耽搁不了地冲进雨中。豆大的雨点拍打在他身上，可他并不知道自己该去哪里，林鸾并没有带自己的手机，他又能去哪儿。

 

“哥们，那就是个人渣，我们刚找到他的时候也不承认，提到林鸾也说什么是林鸾先勾引他的。但没软硬兼施几回他就熬不住了和我们说实情。那些猥亵案也都是真的，只不过原告全都被林家又恐吓又散财的搞定，所以才都不上诉的。我又问为什么林家人明明知道你一身臊，还找你做林鸾的私人医生……”

周莘毫无目的地跑动，在空旷的大街一遍遍喊林鸾的名字，耳边全是崔铭的话。

“……那个医生说，那是因为林鸾并不知道他的猥亵也有林謀的授意，所以到头来还是得去求林謀，让他换医生或者降低检查频率。这么多年了林鸾还是很不配合，但是既然是他求的林謀，林謀就能更享受的……”  
“……哥们，那孩子真的挺苦的，我之前没想到这一层，所以下午说的话挺没分寸。要是时机合适，你记得帮我和他道个歉。”

周莘站在雨中，哪里也找不到他的林鸾，他重新拿出慌忙中带出的那张便签，林鸾写的，被雨点打湿后字迹变得模糊。

可却依旧一个字一个字，都扎在周莘心里——

周医生：  
我真的不知道他们把我送过来，是为了接近你。我要是一开始就知道，肯定一开始就离得远远的。  
但如果让现在的我回到一个多月以前，我肯定会自私的舍不得离你远远的了，我从来没想过这辈子活到现在，我居然还会感谢他们一回。  
感谢他们把我送过来遇到你，让我有了这段时光。

虽然这么说很奇怪，但是林鸾遇到周莘，真的没有遗憾了。

谢谢周医生  
祝周医生现在和未来，幸福安康。

 

幸福安康……周莘看着同样被打湿的这四个字，没了林鸾，他怎么幸福安康。  
他为什么就不能再坚定一点，他的小天鹅吃了那么多苦受了那么多痛，他不仅没能早早将他解救出来，还在他最脆弱的时候，没能百分百的信任他。  
“林鸾——”周莘也无法分清自己脸上的是雨还是泪，“你在哪儿——”

没有人回应他，只有势头不减的暴雨，还有一声犬吠。

“汪汪！”是小黑背不知什么时候也跑了下来，围着周莘转圈，然后往一个方向跑了几步，又重新折回来，像是催促周莘跟上。  
“汪汪——”小黑背在雨中边走边嗅，不一会儿就撒腿跑了起来，雨势太猛，再不快一点，他也找不到林鸾了。  
周莘也跟着跑起来，倾盆大雨也有了停止的趋势，天色也不再那么灰蒙。小黑背也越跑越快，像是目标就在前方。周莘相信小黑背是找到林鸾了，他找到了。

他会找到他的小天鹅，把他毫发无伤地带回家。

 

 

18  
林鸾一步一步地沿着河岸走，他还是穿着那套印满卡通德牧的睡衣，但因为长时间的淋雨和在草地中的行走，原本纯白质地的衣服也粘上泥土染上其它颜色，尤其是裤子和上衣的口袋附近，因为装着从草地里捡来的石头而变得尤其泥泞和不雅。  
等到将最后一个上衣口袋也填满石块，林鸾便扣好口袋的纽扣并拍了拍，觉得差不多可以下水了。从林瑢离开的那一刻起，林鸾所能想到的唯一的明天，就是这样结束自己的生命了。

林鸾不会游泳，这条被雨水冲刷后也依旧清澈见底的小河虽然并不深，但根据旁边禁止戏水的告示所写，林鸾只要能走到最中间的地方，那么这条小河也能完全没过他的身子。  
L国靠海，真的想投河自尽，林鸾其实有很多选择，但林鸾很怕他死在其他地方了，尸首会一时找不到，那么林瑢可能会用他的失踪给周莘造成困扰。他毕竟是自己的对门，他一天没找到，林瑢就总能让周莘不安宁。

但是这里离市中心很近，每天都会有一些无家可归的流浪汉在这附近休憩，再加上河水并不深且能见底，只要走近，林鸾那因为石头的重量而无法浮起的身体就会被发现，他的口袋里还有自己的护照，警察很快就会知道自尽的到底是谁。  
这是他能想到的唯一出路，最好的自杀方式，他终于摆脱了林家的所有人，周医生的生活也不会被打扰，他和周医生的关系也不会越来越崩坏，事实上也没有比现在更坏了，但林鸾以这种方式离开，也不会有任何人能够怀疑或者对周莘不利，林鸾也觉得这样挺好的，那张便签也确实都是他想说的话。

林鸾拉了拉因为石头的重量而一直往下坠的衣服，然后慢慢地往河中间走。雨已经停了，他浑身湿透也没觉得冷，但是脚裸碰触到清晨的水面，还是觉得刺骨。林鸾哆着身子等自己稍微适应，然后再一步一步地往前走。  
很快河水就没过了林鸾的膝盖，再往上是大腿和腰腹。林鸾开始回想他的过去，从出生到这一刻，他突然发现自己想不起任何不开心的痛苦的片段，他闭上眼，眼前却只有周莘。

他看到周莘的车开过了红绿灯又折回，来到自己躲雨的苹果树下，不由分说地就将自己的购物袋提起，他忙着说谢谢，很不好意思的上了他的车。  
那是他们正式的第一次见面，那时候他就知道，周莘是个面冷心善的人，是个很好的人。

他看到周莘没有嘲弄自己身体的畸形，帮自己打电话询问，第二天带自己去医院。周莘吃海鱼酸奶沙拉的时候嘴边蹭到了，他那时候用纸巾帮周莘擦了，手缩回来了，心却怦怦怦一直想往外跳。

他看到周莘握着自己被油点烫到的手放在水龙头下冲洗，他看到周莘握着自己抖得不成样子的手，和自己说，他一直都在。

——他在二楼池座最中间的位置，他的身边没有人，他眼里有林鸾，并因为林鸾的小动作而愉悦的笑。  
后来他在视角不佳但是能看到乐池里林鸾的位置，他在检查室里吻林鸾的眼泪，他在公寓里和林鸾做爱，他在林鸾身边，林鸾在他怀里。

 

林鸾也在笑，他的胸膛感受到了河水的冰凉，他睁开眼，掉下来的眼泪是甜的。

他想自己真俗，都知道自己马上要死了，还在想要是昨天晚上和周医生做过就好了。  
那自己就真的是心满意足，什么遗憾都没有了。

但是也没有那么遗憾吧。林鸾已经呛到了水。

真的已经没有遗憾了，他人生的二十三年里，不管是在哪一刻遇到周莘，他的身份和经历都是无法与之匹配的。而在他最绝望最糟糕的时候，他做了一个那么真实的，明明遥不可及，可却有那么好的周莘的梦。

就像那张字条上说的，林鸾遇到周莘，真的没有遗憾了。

林鸾开始缺氧，但入腔的只有冰冷的水，他本能地想挣扎往上，但因为石块的重量而无法成功。水里的视线本来就异常模糊，林鸾也无法思考头顶的那团黑影是真实还是幻觉。

他感受到自己被什么，毛茸茸的生物托了起来，他的头露出了水面，本能地大口喘着气，然后又因为重量再次沉入水底，但这一次他感受到身边有另一个存在，那是一个人的手，拦着自己的腰再次将自己托出水面，他的衣领被什么衔住增加浮力，林鸾是上岸后才有力气往后一摸，那确实是一条狗，林鸾撑着身子坐在草地上，看着那条狗跑到旁边摇头晃脑地甩干湿漉漉的毛。

林鸾晃了晃脑袋，确定自己没有看错，那是小黑背。

他僵着脖子低下头，看着周莘在套他兜里的石块。林鸾整个人都是呆滞的，任由他将自己身上的负担一点点掏空，然后双手捧着自己脸颊——那不是捧，更像是揉和按压，像是在确认眼前的人是不是真的林鸾。

林鸾任由周莘的任何动作，任由周莘粗暴的吻，横冲直撞进入他的口腔，他还会咬，让淡淡的血腥味在两人的鼻腔弥漫，好像揉捏和触摸还不够他冷静下来，他需要更多的林鸾的气息。  
他们终于分开了，但依旧面对面坐的那么近。他们谁也没有说话，谁也说不出话。

他们也不需要说话。

只见周莘先是双手微微颤抖捂住胸口，然后稍作停顿，等左手往前送指向林鸾的胸口，右手食指与中指并拢伸直高举头顶，他身体的每一处都坚硬如磐石，什么都无法撼动。

林鸾笑了，他知道这个动作，他在乐池里表演了那么多场《天鹅湖》，他怎么可能不知道这个动作。  
他也很小幅度的将并拢的右手举高，然后双手合十放在小腹的地方，再边笑边做了一个模仿鸟类飞翔的动作——那是公主在问，谁会爱我一只天鹅呢。

周莘也再次重复这一动作——那是王子在回应，我会解除你的魔咒，我向你发誓，我会爱你。

然后林鸾没有办法再撑着那个微笑了，现在他只是自己，没有发出任何声音地又问了一遍——谁会爱我一只天鹅呢。双手放在两边费力煽动时他的眼泪一直在掉，明明没有哭声，却比任何人，任何时候都绝望地歇斯底里。

没有人会爱一只天鹅，没有人会爱林鸾。

不，周莘再次将右手高举，也是在这时候天亮了。明明刚下过雨，可是太阳还是出来了，一道金光穿过灰蒙的天，裹在他们身上，点在周莘的指尖上——

周莘会爱一只天鹅，周莘会爱林鸾。

这不是梦，这是一生的誓言。周莘就是林鸾的王子，许他的小天鹅永远的情和爱。

 

“汪汪——”小黑背也终于尽自己所能将毛发甩干，然后一下子就钻到林鸾怀里，像是要给主人取暖。林鸾抱着它，在小黑背脖子上也亲了一下。小黑背就舔林鸾的脸，林鸾先是腆着嘴笑，后来看到周莘眼里也有了笑意，他也畅怀地露出一个笑。周莘擦干他脸上未干的泪水，然后将人扶起来，小黑背也开开心心地从林鸾怀里跳下来，摇着尾巴往一个方向跑几步又蹿回来，像是替两个主人着急，你们怎么还不快点。

“汪汪——”见主人们都跟上了，小黑背也兴高采烈地围着他们转圈圈，它知道他们很快就回去了，那里有他温暖的小窝，也是林鸾和周莘永不分离的家。

 

——他们要回家了。

 

19

进浴室后周莘做的第一件事就是调水温，然后抓起浴巾就往林鸾刚褪去衣物的身上擦拭，等浴缸里的水目测能没住林鸾的身体，周莘就将手脚冰凉的林鸾抱进去，他往后一退是想转身出门给林鸾拿换洗的衣服，但是林鸾拽住他的一角，手肘也趴在浴缸的边沿上，仰着头瞪大眼睛看着他，是在挽留。  
周莘蹲下身，捋了捋林鸾额前的碎发：“我得先去给你拿衣服。”  
“可是我冷……”林鸾摇摇头，“要周医生也进来，这样……”  
这样水位就更高了，他就更暖和了。

林鸾正想这么解释着把周莘哄进来，周莘却像是能猜透他的心思，抢先问：“叫我什么？”  
“…周莘，要周莘进来。”  
“进来做什么？”  
林鸾抿了抿嘴，双颊也被热气熏得泛粉：“要周莘进来，一起洗。”

周莘没推脱，脱了自己身上同样湿漉的衣裳，一跨腿就进来了。他坐进来之后水位明显高了不少，林鸾觉得自己被无尽的温暖包裹着，舒服得他一个劲缩着的身子也舒展开，不再防御的抱着膝盖，后背贴着浴缸的壁面，整个人也慢慢放松下来。  
周莘也观察到林鸾的身子暖和起来了 ，脸色也不再那么苍白，他正想说让林鸾站到旁边的淋浴头下把头发也冲一下，林鸾就在水里爬过来，摸着自己头发，说那么湿，不洗的话会着凉的。

他们是一起起身的，然后站在花洒下的，周莘帮林鸾洗头发那还不是信手拈来，但林鸾是第一次帮周莘做这种事情。浴室内就有吹风机，林鸾不仅帮周莘打泡沫洗头发，还一本正经地坐在洗漱台上，一手拿着吹风机，一手撩拨周莘的短发，学着周莘方才帮自己时候说的几句话，只是频率比周莘高多了  
——“烫不烫啊”“真的不烫吗”“烫了要和我说哦。”

见吹得差不多了 ，林鸾就将吹风机放好，跳下洗漱台时因为浴室地面有水而有些摇晃，周莘很及时地将林鸾扶住，双手搭在林鸾的腰上，林鸾也顺势被周莘一搂，小腹正好贴着周莘硬邦邦的性器。  
林鸾脸一红，但是没躲。  
周莘问：“还想再泡一会儿吗？”  
林鸾点点头，他还想再和周莘在浴缸里待会儿，他还想…做一些昨天晚上没有完成的事。

周莘家的浴缸很大，两人各坐一头完全不觉得拥挤，空间绰绰有余，但腿脚要是舒展开还是会碰到。周莘开了浴室里所有的灯，暖黄色的保暖灯将满屋的水汽烘托的更加舒适温暖，也更荡漾人心。林鸾显然是想洗更久，手一探从旁边放着浴盐球的罐子里掏出一个，也没看是什么香味就扔到水里。浴盐球很快就在热水中分解并且产生大量泡沫，林鸾能看见浴缸里的水也慢慢变成粉红色，他闻到了很淡的花草的香气，是玫瑰味的。  
林鸾看着和自己面对面的周莘，他们中间隔着一层厚厚的泡沫，这让他能鼓起勇气伸直双腿，用脚趾去勾周莘的小腿。和周莘的波澜不惊相比，林鸾更小心也更忐忑，脚趾碰了碰周莘的脚踝后他的怯懦还是写在脸上，眨个不停的大眼睛里全是蒙蒙一层水汽，但在看不见的水底，他试探的动作却没有停止。

而周莘的平静只是看上去的，事实上他胯下的性器在难耐中早已又涨大了几分，但是今天的主动权在林鸾，也是林鸾要的主动权。

周莘非常配合的按兵不动，等着林鸾靠着水的浮力爬过来，周莘还是背靠浴缸壁面，双手放在浴缸边缘，林鸾则是坐在他岔开的大腿之间。  
因为泡沫挡住视线，周莘只能看到林鸾侧着头不好意思看他，但他能感受到水底下，林鸾的手在套弄他的性器。林鸾也有点傻，回过神来才意识到周莘的都那么硬那么大了，他要做的不是用手撸，而是把它吃掉。  
用下面的小嘴，吃掉。

 

林鸾慢慢撑起身子，他的身子因为水的浮力显得更轻，像是要飘起来，这也让他的一小半胸膛，以及沾着细小泡沫的乳尖也露了出来。周莘沉沉地呼了一口气，伸手在林鸾的乳头上拨了一下。  
他的动作很轻，可林鸾还是微微弓了一下背，但乳尖还是很诚实地挺立，是喜欢，也享受周莘的抚摸。  
“周莘你…”林鸾又往前移了移，“你再摸一摸。”

周莘当然不会拒绝，这次他双手抓住林鸾的胸膛，那里虽然平坦，但因为体质而异常的柔软，周莘还将林鸾微微托起，这样林鸾就坐在了他的腿间，这个姿势能让周莘不低头，就能直接吃到林鸾的那两点小果实。  
林鸾被舔的下面更涨，他本来就处于身体最成熟也是性欲最强烈的年纪，又被心爱的人如此温柔爱抚，他怎么能克制住不意乱情迷。他再次和周莘靠近，一手勾着爱人的脖子，一手在水中扶住对方的性器对准那个小穴，挺着腰，慢慢地坐下去。

那个地方没有做过任何扩张，可早就已经被肏熟了，再加上水的润滑，如果不是周莘的性器实在太凶猛，林鸾也不会只吃了一个龟头就用些酸胀的疼。他蹙着眉，是有些着急，也怕自己不能全部都送进去。就在林鸾狠下心要直接坐下去的时候，周莘将他控住，他不希望林鸾受伤，或者觉得任何一丁点疼，林鸾到底还是年轻，情爱上的支配还是得由周莘来掌握。

周莘挺腰，一手搭在林鸾的肩膀上将人贴近自己，一手往下探入水中。他先是摸林鸾的腰窝，手指在那里轻轻滑过，然后顺着脊椎骨往下托住臀瓣，五指大张在上面揉捏。这个动作很粗俗，但是林鸾看不见，只能沉溺在羞耻的快感里。他和周莘靠的太近，不管怎么逃避余光都能看到对方，所以干脆不再闪躲，直直地与他四目相对。

除了眼眸中克制不住的温柔和爱恋，周莘脸上并没有多余的表情，好像水里的那只手已经探到林鸾性器下方的手不是他的。那手指没有直击重点的蹂躏他的阴蒂，而是隔着肥嫩的两侧揉捏。林鸾知道自己下面肯定又出水了，他突然有了很荒唐的想法，他和周莘真的有了一辈子，那他下面流的骚水加起来，肯定也会有这个浴缸那么多。  
这么想着，林鸾更用力地用腿根夹住周莘的腰跨，手往下扶着周莘的性器，这次他成功了，又粗又长的阴茎直捣他的前穴，周莘搂着他肩膀的手也用力，像是怕林鸾会逃掉，而他要用这个姿势困住林鸾。

林鸾很快就适应了，他开始自己动，很不得要领地上下移动，细着声音地问：“你舒服吗？”  
周莘反问：“那你呢？”  
“我……嗯……”林鸾又一次抬臀坐下，这次被顶到了敏感点，话也断了一下，“你舒服…我就，舒服。”  
林鸾按住周莘的肩膀，声音大了起来，“或者你教我…我让你，舒服。”

周莘被林鸾这样子勾得不得了，哪还有什么心思当老师，他只想把林鸾抱起来，抱到洗漱台上肏，贴着浴室的墙抬起他的一条腿肏，让他扶着柜子的边缘后入地肏。

可他一有动作，林鸾又是拒绝地将他按住，又羞涩又紧张地说：“你不要动啊，我…我自己来。”

“好。”周莘喉咙干涩，扶着林鸾的腰前后小幅度地摇晃，这个动作让林鸾的性器和阴蒂都蹭到周莘的小腹，林鸾也会觉得舒服。  
周莘松开手，盯着林鸾像盯着什么猎物。林鸾已经学会了，用周莘教他的骑乘的技巧取悦周莘，他自己的快感也一直在积累，有几次他还很重地坐回去，周莘会爽，他的敏感部位也都得到满足。  
很快林鸾就没了力气，周莘也没说任何话，抓住林鸾抬臀的片刻，就抱着林鸾的大腿站起身。林鸾没想到这一变故，第一反应就是双手搂住周莘，这使得周莘的性器再一次重重地埋进他的身体，林鸾很短促地惊呼一声，性器也在小腹上抖了抖，是差点就射了。

他被周莘抱到洗漱台上，周莘示意他抱住自己的大腿根，林鸾照做，躺在洗漱台上大张着腿。台面很冷，他的后背也是一阵冰凉，这使得身体上唯一的炙热，他和周莘相连接的地方异常的清晰，林鸾开始放荡的叫喊，之前和周莘做爱，他都会因为最深处的自卑和自厌而无法接受自己的呻吟，但现在，在最原始的姿势和性爱中，他也终于放开了，只有享受，只有快乐。  
周莘的频率越来越快，每一次都像是要把睾丸也给撞进去，抱着林鸾内射的时候林鸾都被那几股精液烫到了，他被周莘射在了从未有过的深度里，周莘要抽出来清洗，林鸾却环住他的腰，像个执念于子嗣的少妇，渴求他的男人在他的身体里多停留一会儿。

周莘见林鸾难得的那么主动，也放纵地又来了一发，他试了所有他想在浴室里肏林鸾的姿势，后来他们又坐回浴缸里，在水里，周莘又射在林鸾里面，浑然难分之际周莘啃林鸾的耳垂，在他耳边吹气，说他的小天鹅是玫瑰味的，真好闻。

放纵的性爱过后，时针已经指向午后，他们谁都没感觉到饿，就自然而然地睡回卧室的那张床。他们面对面侧卧，身体的欢愉让林鸾觉得心满意足，但精神上，他还是有根弦一直绷着。  
周莘也没闭上眼，他知道林鸾有什么事要说给他听，他在等。

“我……”林鸾噎了一下，没能说完，周莘不催他，而是轻轻摸他耳边的头发，像是鼓励，也不强求。

“我刚开始，刚被收养的时候…我其实是学钢琴，小提琴，是十七岁以后学的。”林鸾还是开口了，他有周莘给的勇气，他要告诉周莘。  
“虽然老师换了好几次，但是我一直都更喜欢弹钢琴。我想，林謀也肯定都和他们交代过不要和我有学习以外的交流，所以我和他们都没说上什么话。但是我最后一个钢琴老师，他很年轻，虽然刚开始也因为林謀的要求和我没什么对话，但慢慢的，他也不会那么沉默。”  
“他是我那时候，唯一能说上话的人，我不知道林謀对我做的一切是不是正常的，我也只能去问他。那个老师其实很正义，很善良，他了解了情况，他企图帮我。”

 

“可他也只是个普通的，无权无势的人，我们两个，怎么能和当时的林家抗衡。他想帮我，我却差点……”

林鸾的眼眶发红，但没有因为情绪而停止阐述。

“……我却差点害了他。”

 

 

20  
如果硬要从生活的困顿中划出一道分界线，那么林鸾的转折点则在他即将成年之前。

从被收养的那一刻起，林鸾对于林家就是满满的感激。在物质上，林謀对他的照料绝对不输于林瑢，他给林鸾请最好的音乐和家庭教师，每天听林鸾弹新学的曲子，辅导他的功课。那时候林謀还是能维持住表面上的慈父形象，林鸾睡前他还会给他煮上一杯热牛奶。  
只是看他着林鸾的眼眸时常深不见底，随着林鸾年龄的增长也越来越爱摸摸养子的头发和纤细的脖颈，说林鸾怎么还没长大呢，林鸾应该快快长大。

那时候林鸾也觉得长大是件好事，是对林謀的报答，但他在孤儿院时的营养不良或许落下病根了，本该是少年长个的年纪，十五六岁的林鸾还是个瘦弱的男孩。所以等他在之后的两年，伴随着二次发育而身高体型都有了变化后，林謀每每回忆起林鸾刚来的样子 ，都沾沾自喜没有看错人，也不枉他等了那么久，等着林鸾从丑小鸭慢慢蜕变。

后来林鸾知道了林謀的真正意图，他也会庆幸，还好林謀并不恋童，所以刚开始的小十年对自己一直都提不起兴趣，如果他的身板没有发育的那么迟，林謀或许已经下手了。

但是他还是长大了，艺术的熏陶和长年的不与外界接触给了他特殊的气质，他是林謀精心打磨的艺术品，将来也会是林謀股掌间的禁脔。

但林鸾也不是毫无察觉，他并没有受过和接收这方面的教育和知识，但当弹钢琴时，林謀的手暧昧地抚摸他的腰际，林鸾也对此产生困惑，有一次他洗完澡，忘了拿换洗的衣服便用浴巾裹了裹就推开浴室的门，他没想到那坐在轮椅上的养父正巧就出现在他的房间里，手边是一杯牛奶。  
林鸾非常迅速地换好衣服，乖乖地将那杯牛奶喝掉，可他能感受到林謀看自己的眼神不对劲，或许那眼神从一开始就是有过伪装的，只是现在藏不住了，也无需隐藏。

林鸾觉得困惑，而他的钢琴老师，是他唯一能倾诉困惑的人。

老师很警觉地抬头看了看琴房一角的摄像头，并没有停止手指在琴键上的动作，这让他看起来是在一丝不苟地指导一旁的林鸾，而不是专注于对话。

老师问：“那你养父还有哪些，你觉得很奇怪的举止？”  
林鸾也弹了弹钢琴：“前几天我躺在床上午睡，因为睡衣都还没有洗好送过来，所以我只穿了一条内裤…然后我父亲就进来了，他会摸我那里…我其实已经醒了，但是我害怕，也不知道该怎么办，就一直装睡。他就…也会把我内裤，掰开看看…”

林鸾已经弹得不成曲调了，他问老师，眼里是实打实的迷茫：“老师，这样是正常的吗？”

他的老师继续装模作样地教学，虽然刚毕业没两年，但老师也能凭见闻推断出事情没那么简单，并且如果他没有任何行动，林鸾的处境往后只会越来越糟糕。他是懵懂的小林鸾的唯一的救命稻草，他面前是个活生生的人，绝不能成为富家老头的玩物。

老师给林鸾科普了性知识，林鸾这才知道一切都是不正常的，林謀对他的举措是猥亵，是犯法。好在他们发现的早，一切都还有余地。

“林鸾，你先保护好自己，我会帮你找律师一起处理这件事情，你已经满十六岁了，如果能指控林謀对你造成猥亵，那应该是能剥夺他对你的抚养权的。”  
老师又弹了一小段，然后盖上琴盒，对林鸾说：“今天的课就上到这儿。”  
然后他站起身，背对着摄像头，用口型对林鸾说：“你会自由的。”

林鸾确实“自由”了，一个星期后他被警方以保护的名义带走，被暂时安置在老师家中， 林鸾并不知道这件事已经被大量曝光，虽然外界并不清楚林鸾的任何信息，但是富商豪门与性丑闻挂钩从来都不缺热度，舆论也使得警方必须有所行动，先把林鸾从林家隔离出来。  
老师也知道这一步很险，但是正如律师所建议的，与媒体合作制造舆论，先夺得制高点对于他们来说更为有利，林鸾也能尽早被隔离开来，不然按照程序走，谁知道这段时间会发生什么事。

而这也是林鸾这么多年第一次离开林家的大宅，他也没有外出，只是一个星期都呆在老师家里。但这一切于他而言已经够新奇了。老师的公寓租在一个地铁站旁，每天的早晚高峰都会有很多匆匆来往的乘客，林鸾从没有见过这么多人，在他离开这个公寓的前一个傍晚，林鸾也还趴在床边，看窗外的人来人往。那是多么世俗而平常的世界啊，可对于林鸾来说，却是那么鲜活，那么令人向往。

但是林鸾的“自由”太过于短暂，某天清晨林鸾听到敲门声，他以为是老师有事临时回来，也没看猫眼就开了门。  
而他脸上洋溢的笑，在看到门外站着的人是谁的那一刻起，就再也没有扬起过了。

 

林謀被林瑢推着轮椅进来后先是环顾了这个一人居的单身公寓，什么都没说，嫌弃和嘲弄就已经呼之欲出了。

“我精心养了你那么多年，你倒好，什么人什么地方都不挑，就这么跟人跑到这种地方。”  
“不是跑…”林鸾第一次和林謀争辩，“是我，是我请老师帮我的…”  
“呦，这才几天，我的林鸾都会顶嘴了。”  
“我不是…我不是你的林鸾。”林鸾摇摇头，“我是我自己，不是你的。”

林謀听到了，但依旧像个胸有成竹的猎人，而林鸾是他的囊中物。他一抬手，身后的林瑢就将手里的一张报纸扔到林鸾身上。林鸾接住了，摊开后正是今日头条，上面的每个字他都认得，但是组合成语句，就全是颠倒的是非黑白。

 

“这个是……”  
“这个是事实。”林謀双手交叉一握放在腿上，慢条斯理地说这话，“林家和那么多慈善机构合作过是事实，我这么多年清心寡欲是事实，我早年从未有同性花边是事实，我八年前就收养你，这也是事实。”  
“可是你明明…”  
“我明明动手了。”林謀帮着林鸾补充他想说的话，“是啊，我明明猥亵过你，但是林鸾，有谁见过吗，有人愿意为你作证吗？如果你们只是悄悄谋划，等法院文书寄到我这儿，我也可能会措手不及。可偏偏你们找的那个律师把消息卖给了媒体，想搞个大新闻。”  
林謀看着脸色惨白的林鸾，笑的意味深长：“你觉得以现在的信息来看，大家会相信我在家里养个小男孩等着他长大，然后给他开苞，还是会信你是少不更事被老师诱拐私奔，反而诬陷对你有恩的林家？”

“你和你的老师啊，都还太嫩，和林家拼舆论操控，你觉得看客们会信谁？”  
“林鸾。”林謀叫他的名字，“回家吧。”

 

林鸾攥着那张报纸，良久，他摇摇头，也没有动。

林謀笑了，像是觉得一切都是意料之中。  
“也是，不能就这么走。”他再次抬了抬手，这次，守在门外的保镖拖进了一个人。当看清受伤的那人是谁，林鸾第一反应就是冲过去，但他的身子被另一个健壮的保镖从后面按住，那人控住林鸾的双手不得动弹，并将他的右手展示般的放到林謀面前。  
“这双手多好看。”林謀温柔地抚摸林鸾指骨分明的手指，“把教训留下这儿，林鸾肯定能记一辈子。”  
林謀又皱了皱眉，摇摇头：“但是这么漂亮的手，有了瑕疵，我也舍不得。”  
“怎么办呢…”林謀自言自语着，假装突然有了点子的意味深长地“啊”了一声。他身后的林瑢也会意，走到了瘫倒在地的林鸾老师身边，将他全身上下唯一没有受过伤的双手暴力地扯出来并按在地上，林瑢手上的小刀则架在那手指边上。

“不要——”林鸾瞪大着眼，他又徒劳地剧烈挣扎起来，眼看着刀尖已经在老师的无名指上划出鲜血，林鸾再也无法支撑住自己的身子，跪在了林謀的轮椅边。

“求求你…求你…”林鸾将自己的手捧过去，“求求你不要伤害他…你砍我的！不要伤害他…”

林謀摸着林鸾稚嫩的掌心，像是在问，你这是求人的样子吗？  
“求求你…”林鸾的声音有哭腔，可却一滴眼泪都流不出来，“我知道错了…我再也不逃了，我知道错了…”  
“还有呢？”  
“还有…”林鸾抬起的手紧紧攥成拳头。

“还有…我要感谢…感谢林家的养育之恩…”

 

“这才是我的乖孩子。”林謀松开林鸾的五指，他的手从林鸾的指尖顺着手臂摸到锁骨，然后探入林鸾的衣领，在那柔软的乳尖上，弹了一下。  
林鸾刚要一个激灵地要后退，他的老师又因为手指的疼痛而抑制不住地惨叫一声。林鸾听到了，咬着牙根，再次直起身，生生受着林謀的玩弄。  
“我原本还想再等等的…等到你成年，才让你好好‘报答’我。但既然你自己都迫不及待地跟别人跑了，那我也没必要等了。”

从那以后，林鸾的噩梦就开始了，每次他无法忍受林謀的调教，在身体的反抗和精神崩溃的边缘游走，林謀总会漫不经心地说一句，想想你的老师。林鸾深知林謀的心狠手辣，一旦他反抗或者再次逃跑，就真的会有无辜的人受到伤害，包括他之后唯一的一次逃跑，被抓回后，林鸾求着林謀给他的阴蒂穿刺，而不是老师的一根手指。

 

当林鸾说完这一切，他已经被周莘拥在怀里，周莘像哄小孩一般轻轻拍打林鸾的后背，是在哄林鸾入睡。  
“都结束了。”周莘在林鸾耳边轻语，“有我在，你会一直很安全。”  
“我也一直很怕，他们会对你不利…”  
周莘笑了一声，是觉得林鸾完全不需要担心这些：“你记不记得我曾经问过你，以后是想留在L国还是回去，这个问题一直有效，你可以去你想去的任何地方，我也会陪着你。”  
“有我在，就没有人可以伤害你。”  
林鸾抬头看他，良久，原本缩在胸前的手贴到了周莘腰上，然后慢慢往后，最后搂住。  
“我都没关系，只要有你在，我在哪里都没关系。”

周莘记得，林鸾第一次也是这么说的，他要得那么少，只要在自己身边就好了。

“好。”伴随着心疼和悸动，周莘也将林鸾抱得很紧，对他的小天鹅道，“从此以后，你都不会是一个人。”

 

正如周莘承诺的，从那以后，林家人再也没有出现在林鸾的生活里。后来林鸾看国内的新闻，知道林瑢作为林氏建材的法人代表而被刑事拘留，一段老录像的重见光明让多年前林謀的车祸案也被重提，根据新的证据和证词，林謀坐实杀妻的罪名，比他的儿子先锒铛入狱。以林謀的身体情况是可以保外就医，但就在被关进特殊监狱的第二天，林謀突然呼吸衰竭，在没有任何护理照料的情况下，林謀生命最后的几小时是在无尽的痛苦中度过的。至于林瑢，被关押后的第二个星期，他被看守所里的醉酒混混误伤了命根子，一双手也在漫漫监狱生涯的斗殴中被废。猥亵罪虽然刑期比经济罪刑期短，但那个私人医生的职业生涯也早已提前终止，背着这样一个案底，余生也只能是过街老鼠。

而林鸾，在他之后的岁月里，分开他和周莘的，只有生命尽头的死亡。

但这都是后话了，现在的林鸾还只有二十三岁，在周莘的呵护和保驾护航之下，他也渐渐褪去青涩和胆怯，就像他名字寄托的寓意，他是只飞鸟，他应该自由翱翔。

有一天周莘收到了林鸾的短信，说他临时有事不知道什么时候结束，他可以自己回家。等林鸾在原定的排练时间后两个小时出了剧院的门，他还是在门口看见熟悉的那辆车。

林鸾钻进副驾驶室，神秘兮兮地凑到周莘身侧：“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息，你要听哪一个？”  
周莘想都没想：“好消息。”  
“好消息就是，我今天去参加小提琴首席的选拔了！”  
周莘点点头：“那还有个好消息呢？”  
林鸾疑惑地“诶”了一声：“还有一个是坏消息啊。”  
周莘刮了刮林鸾鼻尖，然后帮人系好安全带。  
“你在我这儿有特权，所有消息都是好消息，就算碰上麻烦，你觉得有什么是我不能搞定的？”

林鸾笑了，他本来就挺开心的，这下子整个人更明朗了。

“那好消息就是，我没选上首席，但是我现在是乐团第二首席了！”林鸾给周莘比划自己以后的座位，“你以后坐在这些区域也能看到我，而且舞台视角也更好。我会继续努力，争取早日成为首席，这样我就能坐指挥旁边的小高凳，你坐在二楼池座就既能看到最好的舞台，也能看到我。”  
“我…”林鸾越说越激动，但又突然有些害羞，看着周莘，话没说出口，先捧着他的脸亲了一下。

“我今天真的特别特别开心。”林鸾还是笑，“同事知道我也报名了，都开玩笑说我完全没有压力，因为选不选得上对我都没什么影响。但我其实很看重这次选拔，也准备了特别久，选拔前我一直告诉自己，要好好表现正常发挥，但我反而越来越紧张。然后我就想到了你，我想我不是一个人，我也是在为另一个人，我……”

“我想为了你变得更好。”

林鸾说出口了，像心中的大石头终于落地，他对周莘说：“我会很努力，变得越来越好，然后可以很自信，很从容地和你站在一起。”

周莘看着他，本想说林鸾已经很好了，林鸾什么样子他都喜欢，话到嘴边他意识到这还是林鸾的一个心结，但这并不无解，并且只需要时间。

 

“好。”周莘回应他，眼里是一如既往的温柔，“那我们慢慢来，有一辈子呢。”

 

21  
“好。”周莘回应他，眼里是一如既往的温柔，“那我们慢慢来，有一辈子呢。”

说完，周莘启动车辆，却不是来往家的方向，今天有两个好消息，他们确实应该去庆祝一下。  
“那我想吃海鲜。”林鸾说了个餐厅的名字，“螃蟹季节已经开始了，我们去那家店尝尝吗？”

 

L国靠海，当然也盛产海鲜，但是鱼虾的做法和处理和国内差别太大，所以两人都没有很喜欢，倒是这里的螃蟹又大又鲜美，他们去的那家餐厅也会清蒸，颇符合中国人的胃口。

周莘原本要定包间，但他知道林鸾喜欢人多一点，所以和其他食客一同坐在一楼的小厅里，汤和前菜两人都吃得有条不紊，但等处理好的蟹肉上桌，林鸾吃了几口，突然有些难以下咽。  
“怎么了？”  
林鸾摇摇头，他胃有些饿过头了，原本以为吃了这顿会缓过来，但没想到蟹肉下肚，小腹的不适却越来越明显。

“我没事。”林鸾不希望周莘担心，咽了咽嘴里泛起的酸味，但等再吃了一口蟹肉，他实在是忍不住，慌慌张张地站起身往洗手间的方向快步走去。周莘也连忙跟过去，但是林鸾已经锁住隔间，周莘敲门问林鸾没事吧，回应他的只有几声干呕。

没过多久，周莘听到马桶的冲水声，然后门锁被打开，惨白着脸的林鸾站在他面前。  
“我不是很舒服…”林鸾摸着小腹，一脸抱歉，“扫你兴了。”  
“没事。”周莘安抚地摸他的后背，“海鲜生冷，你胃不舒服千万不要勉强。”  
“我…我不勉强。”林鸾也挺纠结的，一边和周莘往外走一边道，“我真的很喜欢吃螃蟹。”  
就在他们走到洗手间的门口，旁边女卫生间也出来一人，两人也不着急，站在旁边等那人先出去，而不是一同通过洗手间的大门。那是个孕妇，完全担得起他们这么小心谨慎，深怕有一点点的肢体碰撞。

那是个孕妇。

林鸾很不礼貌地盯着那人的背影，他的手还放在小腹上，口腔里的酸涩也未完全消失。他猛然抬头看着周莘，发现周莘眼里也有些茫然，但很快就涌上惊奇和难以言状的喜悦。

“螃蟹、螃蟹不能吃了。”周莘向来克制稳重，可当林鸾的猜测与他的重合，他也鲜有的不知如何言说。

是喜悦洋溢到不知如何言说。

他们很快结了帐，然后在最近的一家药店买了一支验孕棒，一路谁都没有说话，就是傻笑，哪怕到底是不是真的还不能确定，但当“我们会有一个宝宝”的念头生根，他们有的就只有这种最单纯的快乐。

 

回到家后，林鸾拿着验孕棒进了卫生间，周莘在外面度秒如年般的等待。小黑背这时候已经是大黑背了，但还是会撒娇地趴在周莘腿边，以为主人是有了什么烦心事，他也要陪着。  
周莘弯下腰摸小黑背的脖子和头，是让它不要担心，他高兴都来不及，怎么可能会烦心呢。

不知等了多久，卫生间的门开了，周莘一听到声音就站了起来，小黑背也像得了命令一般跑过去围着林鸾转，林鸾蹲下身在小黑背脸上蹭了蹭，然后指令它回去睡觉。小黑背摇着尾巴，一步三回头地看着它的两个主人，还是乖乖回了自己小窝。

周莘没有说话，也没问林鸾要他手里的那只验孕棒，他反而成了小心翼翼的那一个，等着林鸾告诉他结果。  
但是林鸾眼里已经没有刚开始那么亮晶晶了，他好像很失落，咬了咬唇，将验孕棒展示给周莘看。

只有一根线。

“啊…”周莘迅速反应过来，“那就真的是肠胃的问题。我去找些温和的药，你今天先吃点，然后我给你煮点粥…”  
周莘本来执行力就很强，有了计划后就很快给林鸾准备好药，但等他从厨房回来，就看见林鸾呆呆地坐在沙发上，双手攥着那根验孕棒和包装盒发愣。

周莘这时候已经冷静下来了，也知道现在绝不是怀孩子最好的时期，林鸾还那么年轻，事业也正处于上升期，孩子完全可以再等两年。周莘见林鸾不开心那样，有些担忧他因为自己刚才过于喜悦的失态而对生育有所压力，或者是喜悦平复后意识到自己身体的特殊，心理上正难以接受。周莘觉得自己还是应该说些什么，孩子是两个人的事，如果林鸾不想要，他也绝不会强求。

他坐到了林鸾对面，正要开口，林鸾先小声地问他，可不可以再买根验孕棒。  
“林鸾你别紧张…”  
“不是…”林鸾打断，指着包装盒上的一段说明文字，“上面说早上测会更准，我明天还想测一次。”  
周莘是知道浓度所导致的误差是非常小的，他猜自己的反应可能真的让林鸾有压力了。

“林鸾，是这样——”周莘尽量说的委婉，“孩子的事情，我绝对不强求。况且现在也不是个很好的时机…”  
“可是你说过的，你说过生几个就养几个。”林鸾的语气听着又隐忍又委屈，“而且…而且…”

“而且我也想给你生。”

我想给你生小孩，特别特别特别想。

周莘听到了，他的头脑霎那的一片空白，然后心中燃起比以往都要浓郁和强烈的欲火，还有爱。

那天晚上小黑背睡的并不好，它的听觉非常敏感，虽说已经适应了平时夜里两个主人发出的它无法理解的声响，但是那天晚上，小黑背也因为那些难得的声音难得的彻夜未眠，失眠的夜里它想到以前遛弯偶遇的金毛小姐，它当然不知道自己是个色盲，但是每每见到金毛小姐，小黑背都会觉得金毛小姐真的是金色的，是发光的。

金毛小姐对于小黑背来说就像小主人之于大主人，小黑背只要一想到金毛小姐，一颗汪汪的心里也要溢出幸福了。小黑背希望主人们今夜过后不要太累，不要忘记了它的日常遛弯，让它见一见会发光的美丽的金毛小姐。

一切都在小黑背的意料之中，第二天他的主人们果然都日上三竿了还没起床，小黑背预想今天会是见不到金毛小姐的一天，闷闷不乐就写在脸上，也没心思在房间里自己玩。傍晚的时候林鸾见小黑背沮丧的就像失了恋，虽然身体因为一晚上的欢愉而餍足，但还是和周莘一起，牵着小黑背的绳子带它去旁边的公园溜达一圈。

小黑背的自由失而复得，它当然格外珍惜，一路嗅着金毛小姐的味道要往公园另一角走，周莘是能拉住它的，但林鸾见小黑背这么执拗，笑着摇摇头让周莘别太束缚。

今天正巧是一个艺术节，城市里的大街小巷都有很多免费的各种形式的艺术展，当优美的钢琴声越来越清晰，在看到弹奏者旁边的金毛之前，他们还真以为小黑背是要去接受艺术的熏陶。  
见到了金毛小姐，小黑背反而没有方才那么犹如脱缰般拽不住了，而是规规矩矩地蹲在林鸾边上，但是眼睛一直看着矜贵的金毛小姐。金毛小姐的主人这时候弹奏完了，小小的人群也发出赞美的掌声，小黑背看到随着主人的走进，它心心念念的金毛小姐也离它越来越近。  
它听到自己的主人和金毛小姐的主人谈话了，但是它什么都不听不到，想谈恋爱的狗也和人一样，心里眼里耳里都只有自己喜欢的狗。

“所以，这是你的宠物？”Lina看了看小黑背，一脸不敢相信，她和周莘已经有段时间没见了，但印象中的周莘是绝不会和猫狗宠物挂钩了，况且还养到这么大。  
周莘一笑，搂了搂旁边的林鸾：“我爱人喜欢。”  
Lina更吃惊了，完全没想过周莘的爱人会是这样，不由上下打量了一番。  
“我对你印象。”Lina看着林鸾，“你是那天弹《卡农》的少年，对吗？”  
林鸾没想到Lina会记得自己，有些无所适从，也不知道该讲什么。  
“Try it！”Lina站到林鸾身侧，给他指那架自己刚弹过的钢琴，“看到钢琴上写的‘try me’了吗，这个是艺术节的一个小节目，任何人都可以谈这架钢琴，你也去试试吧。”  
“我…”

“试试也没事，不想去也没关系。”周莘用中文和林鸾讲，嘴角有一点点笑，点到为止地让林鸾希望那个笑再绽放一点。  
“那我去试试。”林鸾跃跃欲试地走过去，坐到了凳子上，本来要散去的人群也以为新的弹奏者的出现而再次围了起来。林鸾试了下音准，然后转过头看了看周莘，他们的目光正巧对上。

 

林鸾扭头，手指放在琴键上，毫不犹豫地弹奏起来，在没有乐谱的情况下，他感受着周莘落在他身上的目光，毫无瑕疵的弹了一首《卡农》。

而Lina看着那个少年的背影，突然恍然，为什么从一开始就觉得少年和什么人相似。  
“他是……”  
Lina没有说完，因为她已经看到了周莘的笑，不光是她，所有认识周莘的人要是见了周莘此刻的温柔和爱意，也会感慨要重新认识周莘。  
但Lina知道自己完全无需这般感慨，因为能让周莘流露出这般的温柔和爱意的，从一开始，就只有那个少年。

一曲完毕，人群中的欢呼和掌声在林鸾走向他的同性恋人之后更加激烈和洋溢。林鸾还是羞涩，有些不好意思地想躲到周莘身后，Lina笑着让他别害羞，百分百祝福地和那个少年说，这里是欧洲。

 

这个晚上对于小黑背来说也是美妙的，虽然它和金毛小姐又分别了，但它直觉两狗还是会再见面的，它有两个人生赢家的主人，他的狗生也一定会圆满。

 

（尾声）

和周莘相遇的第二年，林鸾终于当上了L国国家大剧院的小提琴首席。  
消息确定之后老指挥笑着和林鸾说，你知道吗，你是这个剧院两百多年来，最年轻的小提琴首席。  
林鸾当然也高兴，也自豪，不仅仅是因为这份荣誉，而是从今天开始，周莘坐在二楼池座最中间的位置，就能既看到最佳的舞台，也能看到自己了。  
而更应景的是，林鸾作为首席参演的第一场芭蕾舞剧正巧是《天鹅湖》，但这场演出极其火爆，就算是剧院员工也拿不到好的内部票，林鸾原本都不抱什么希望了，但看着周莘在演出前一天戏法一样变出一张二楼池座的票，还正好是周莘第一次看《天鹅湖》坐的位置，林鸾开心地一把扑倒周莘怀里。  
周莘倒觉得这是理所应当，他是要去看他的小天鹅，怎么能不坐在最好的位置。那场演出周莘能非常清楚地看到乐池里坐在指挥旁边的林鸾，他的小天鹅如今羽翼丰满，再也没有什么能折断他的翅膀，禁锢住他纯净的灵魂。

林鸾如今是首席了，谢幕也不用站在角落，而是站在c位的指挥旁边，乐队上台前是舞蹈演员的谢幕，所以林鸾在后台等待了一小会儿，等他走到聚光灯下并且适应光线，他往二楼看，却没能看到他最想见的人。  
林鸾双手小幅度的上下拍合，是迎合观众席的掌声，他想周莘一定是有什么重要到非此刻不可的事，不然绝不对在这时候离场吧。  
虽然在一起也有一年了，林鸾还是一想到周莘，就全心全意只想着这个人，连指挥和其他同事商量好一般突然向两边散开，他也没注意到，等他回过神来，观众席爆发出他从未感受过的激烈的掌声，坐在后面的观众甚至都站了身。

林鸾左右看了看退到帷幕边上的同事们，他们也笑的开怀，尤其是一些芭蕾演员，因为传递而来的喜悦而激动地踮起脚尖。

林鸾的一颗心怦怦直跳，渐渐的那些声音那些人都离他而去，他站在舞台的最中间，他转过了身。

 

他看到了那个他最想见的人单膝跪着，捧在他手心的那个小盒子是他重要到非此刻不可的事。

 

林鸾笑了，视线因为眼泪而变得模糊，他一眼都舍不得错过，揉了揉眼睛，让他的王子还是那么清晰，那么真实。

“你可能觉得有点突然，但是——”

周莘眨了眨眼：“但是我真的等不了了。”

一刻都等不了的想娶你。

 

周莘将盒中的那枚戒指拿出来，举到林鸾面前，戒指外圈明明没有镶钻，却在灯光下闪烁的如同最耀眼的钻石。

因为那是闪烁的周莘的一颗心。

周莘说：“The prince swears eternal love to the swan。”

周莘问：“小天鹅，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

林鸾背对着观众席，又是笑又是哭的，他点点头，伸出左手，手指微微张开，周莘握着他的指尖先是在手背上亲了一下，然后将那枚戒指推到了林鸾无名指指根。他站起身，紧紧地将林鸾搂在怀里，他们的唇碰在了一起。

见证了这一幕的观众席间除了掌声，还有此起彼伏的声声“Bravo”，那是舞剧到了高潮或者迎来结尾时才会有的赞叹。  
而有什么，比剧外的有情人也同样终成眷属，更担得起这句“Bravo”呢。

 

从此，王子和他的小天鹅幸福快乐的在一起，这是故事的结尾，也是又一个开始。

 

正文完

 

 

 

 

小小天鹅二事

1.

林鸾第一次看到验孕棒上有两根红线的那个晚上，周莘还在国内参加为期两个星期的神经科内医学会议。

林鸾拿着验孕棒，第一时间是想给周莘打电话，但由于时差，周莘这个点肯定是在睡觉，林鸾当然不想打扰他。

于是，这样一个激动人心的消息，林鸾因为一时无人分享，而突然陷入了恐慌。他坐在床上，盘着腿摸摸自己肚子，然后又撩起睡衣仔仔细细地看那平坦的小腹，那里面已经有了一个生命。

林鸾躺下了，可却怎么都睡不着，他之所以没和周莘一起回国是因为明天剧院要去另一个国家演出，他是小提琴首席，这种出差是不应该缺席的。而且林鸾月事从来没个规律，结婚都两三年了，关于孩子的事林鸾要比周莘执着，每回都缠着周莘内射，但小黑背都和金毛小姐生了两窝了，他的肚子一直没个动静，谁会料到就是上个月的那次中标呢。

林鸾强迫自己入睡，就是睡不着也要闭眼躺着，手也一直护着小腹，他现在不是一个人了，他要照顾好自己，也要照顾好这个生命，他紧紧裹着被褥，最后还是躺到了周莘经常睡的那一边，那里还有周莘的味道，这让林鸾觉得很安全，也入睡的更快。

但是第二天林鸾还没来得及和周莘说些什么，他就上飞机了，然后就是紧张的适应和排练，为期两天的演出里林鸾和周莘没打过电话，信息也简单到只有“早上好”“彩排了”“演出了”，还有“晚安”。

一切终于结束，回L国之前，乐团也有个和当地剧院的小型聚餐，林鸾拍了个现场小视频给周莘看，本以为周莘已经睡了，过了十来分钟后周莘很随口的问，你喝的怎么和他们的都不一样？

林鸾看了看自己杯里的果汁，然后又点开他发给周莘的视频，他本人和那杯果汁出境时间不足一秒，周莘得看了多少遍，才发现除了他，别人喝的都是庆祝的香槟。

林鸾握着手机，打了一些文字又删掉，是不知道该和周莘说实情，还是先找个借口含糊过去，等周莘回来再说。

倒是周莘又问：你身体不舒服？

林鸾更不知道该怎么说，就在他犹豫之际，周莘的电话就过来了。

林鸾问：“你怎么还没睡啊？”  
周莘没先回答林鸾的问题，他是知道林鸾能喝香槟的，又是这样一个聚餐，都是同事和朋友，林鸾没道理推脱，只能是身体不舒服。  
“你先说说你现在觉得怎么样？哪里不舒服，严重吗？”周莘的声音有些忧虑，“要不我明天就回来？我的部分也已经结束了…”  
“我没事。”  
“真的？”  
“我…”

林鸾又是欲言又止地沉默，欲盖弥彰的周莘加重了担忧，正要再说些什么，林鸾比他新开口。

林鸾说，我们好像有小小天鹅了。

周莘没能等到第二天，他坐了那天最早的红眼航班回来，抵达机场后比林鸾的回程航班还要早，如果不是林鸾已经在飞机上了，他可能真的就又飞一趟了。  
他在机场等了两个多小时，终于等到他的小天鹅抱着小提琴盒出来，林鸾很不好意思地挠挠头发，也不知道该说什么，周莘跑过去帮他拿行李和乐器盒，明明他才是没倒时差近两天没合眼的那一个，却一点倦意都没有，整个人都精神抖擞的，就差直接大力地把林鸾搂在怀里。  
周莘想这么做，但现在也克制了，他的林鸾本来就是宝贝，现在更是祖宗。

更惹他疼惹他爱的祖宗。

 

2.

小小天鹅在林鸾肚子里非常安稳，像是知道自己的父亲受过太多苦，小小天鹅安稳地没让林鸾感受过孕吐，没让他酸过腰肿过腿根，显怀也是在最后三个月，如果不是重量和日渐频繁的胎动，林鸾的身体并没有什么不适。  
但也不是完全什么都舒服。

有一天林鸾晚上起来去卫生间，回来后他挺睡不着的，就平躺着看漆黑的天花板，周莘就躺在他身边，他们虽然没分房，但是在孕期也没有任何亲密的举止过。  
林鸾看了看床头的钟，又平躺回来，心里斗争了一番，还是侧过身，鬼使神差地戳了戳周莘的肩。  
周莘还未进入深度睡眠，林鸾很快就把他戳醒了。周莘习惯性地摸了摸林鸾的肚子，问他怎么了。  
林鸾握住周莘放在他肚子上的手往下，隔着睡裙摸他的阴户，直截了当地说，我想做。

林鸾能看到周莘的眼睛一下子就睁大了。

“已经七个月了，可以的。”林鸾给周莘打包票，好像怀孕的是他而不是自己，他在哄周莘。  
“不行。”周医生十分具有职业精神的拒绝，“不管几个月，孕期性行为都是有风险的，要是……”  
林鸾执拗：“可以的。”  
“谁说可以的？”  
“小黄文里都是可以的。”  
周莘：“……”

周莘不知道林鸾看的到底是哪个小黄文，只能继续用医学知识来给林鸾讲道理，林鸾当然说不过他，就再次握紧他的手摸自己，这次他让那只手掌抚摸到腿根，然后撩起睡裙，隔着内裤，周莘也能摸到林鸾下面湿了个透。  
“我……”林鸾脸挺烧的，他感受到周莘要抽手了，很迅速地用腿根夹住，不让周莘得逞。但周莘这一动作让林鸾有些失落，不一会儿他自个儿卸了力，也不管周莘喊他，又起床进了浴室。

林鸾闷闷不乐地站着小解，过了好一会儿也没有液体从半勃的性器流出来。漫长的孕期渐渐让林鸾的性欲与日俱增，越来越强烈，尤其是最近，因为子宫的挤压，膀胱的涨感也会非常明显和迅速，林鸾只能增加上卫生间的次数，但又由于欲求不满和生理反应，前面的性器一直处于半勃的状态，更是增加了小解的难度。

怀孕之后林鸾就没穿过衣裤的睡衣了，为了方便在家穿的都是裙子，所以现在，他只能把裙子撩到肚子上方，另一只手只能扶着性器，等待他慢慢软下来。因为身孕林鸾并不能看到自己的下体，只能这样尴尬的等着。

 

但没等多久，浴室的门就开了。  
林鸾没有因为周莘的到来而改变姿势，还是认认真真地希望自己能尿出来，但是周莘在旁边看他更没有感觉了，更觉得害羞，正要把裙子放下来，他的后背贴上了周莘的胸膛。  
周莘的手碰到林鸾性器那一刻林鸾腰就软了，花穴也一缩一缩地邀请，可他刚被周莘拒绝过，也不好再开口，就只以为周莘是来帮他上厕所的。  
周莘确实是这个想法的，但是他的到来反而让林鸾的性器被刺激地整个硬起来，可怜兮兮地垂在腿间，林鸾觉得羞耻，但反正看不见，胆子也大了，话也更敢说了。

林鸾往后拱了拱，抬起臀部用股沟摩周莘的性器，扭过头轻声说：“你把我肏尿出来好不好。”

周莘站在林鸾身后，他只看到一半侧脸，上吊的眼尾红艳的唇，他怎么就从来没发现林鸾这个角度那么媚态，风骚的浑然天成。  
而再挑逗的话林鸾也说不出口了，冷静一下后他意识到周莘的担忧确实是有道理的，他也不能用小小天鹅冒险，周莘等一下真的没什么动作，他也只好回去睡觉了。

但是周莘把他控住了。  
周莘让林鸾双手抓着旁边洗漱台的边缘和浴室玻璃墙的扶手，林鸾照做，这让他的腰微微塌了下来，保持久了是会累的，但周莘一直托着他的胸，承担他的重量。  
然后周莘扯下了林鸾的内裤，孕妇专用的内裤弹性很好，被拽到膝盖往上一点的位置也不会难受，周莘不用摸就知道林鸾下面肯定湿的厉害，扶着自己的性器，一寸一寸地进入到那个泥泞的蜜穴里头。  
而林鸾，因为身体的填满而舒服地哼出声，他还把自己的衣服再往上撩了一下，这样周莘的手就能摸到他奶子了。他的乳头因为怀孕而再次发育，虽然胸部还是平平的，但是乳尖不仅涨大了，而且不用刺激就会直接立起来，乳晕也更明显，周莘现在一瘙拨，林鸾就觉得全身都触了电，伴随着花穴里的巨物小幅度地抽插，林鸾虽然还是站着，但已经整个人都瘫软在周莘怀里，射过一次后林鸾的性器终于软下来了，但快感一直在蔓延，花穴也还紧紧地包裹着周莘的阴、茎，林鸾扭过头和周莘接吻，在断断续续地呻吟里，他的阴蒂不仅抵达高潮，前面也被肏尿了。  
这个过程很短，但周莘还是出了一后背的汗，他得一直掌控缓慢的频率并且支撑柱林鸾，这场性爱对于他来说限制太多，自然没有那么快就释放。  
林鸾已经被肏得心满意足了，呆呆的任由周莘帮自己清洗了一下，然后换上另一件衣服，回过神来后林鸾才发现周莘没有射，就很自然地跪下去，要帮周莘口。  
周莘第一反应是吓到了，他特别怕林鸾有任何磕磕碰碰，把人扶起来之后直接抱回床上，林鸾觉得这样是不对的，不能他舒服了周莘不舒服，周莘就笑着揉他的头发，然后摸摸显怀的肚子，说不着急，小小天鹅还有三个月就出生了。

林鸾觉得有道理，周莘洗完澡后他们一起睡下了，就要睡着了的时候林鸾突然想起来什么，又戳了戳周莘的肩膀。

林鸾问：“那万一以后还有小小小天鹅呢？”

林鸾问：“还有小小小小，小小小小小天鹅……”

 

“那更不着急啊——”周莘说。

 

“——那就是还有一辈子啊。”


End file.
